The Long Year
by CassyLee
Summary: #Book 3 (The Last Year Series) Bloom&Sky are happily married, now as King and Queen of Eraklyon. Although it seems something is happening to the planet, a game of deception and something they will try to stop with their allies and friends . But During this Bloom has to be extra careful considering she has to now put anothers life before her own in a battle.(I do not own winx club)
1. Chapter 1

**First off this, Story is part of a series of books, this is the third in the series. You don't have to read the other stories, I don't think it would affect your understanding of what's happening in the book, but It might help for your benefit and if I am honest…mine.(because I would love if your read my stories.) anyways the 1# Book/ Story is called** ** _The Last Year_** **and the #2** **nd** **book/ story is** ** _The Lost Years._** **Thanks, I hope you enjoy the new installment of** ** _The Last Year Series._**

 **PS. you don't need to read** ** _The Leap Year_** **(Short Story) for this Story to make sense if you haven't yet, don't worry.**

 _Dedicated to_ : kendyl0905 ( for being the first ever reviewer)

Sky POV

I bolt awake with a cold sweat on my forehead. I sit still for a few long seconds, still processing everything in the dream… or more like twisted memory that I just saw. It's the same dream that occurs around the same time of year, every year. The time my father pasted away…

With a soft groan I get up from my bed, making sure to be as quiet as possible. It's a slightly warm night tonight so I have only slept in my boxers.

Making my way across the large room, here at Eraklyon, I slide the door open to the grand on suite. The white polished tiles are cold against my feet as I turn by the door to flick the light on, as I lazily walk up to the sink and mirror, rubbing my eyes as I go.

I take a couple minutes to myself, washing my face with cool water, trying to forget for once about the dreams.

The next time when I bring my face up to look in the mirror over the sink I see someone standing in the doorway. Bloom.

She is looking me in the eyes through the mirror with a sad smile on her face." You okay?" She asks me, wearing a dark navy nightie with spaghetti straps that reaches about mid thigh. Its my favorite thing on her, if I do say so myself.

Still in a bit on a trance from the dream I just nod and go back to washing my face. Next time I look up I see she isn't by the doorway, and before I know it, I feel two hands on my bare shoulders, soft and gently kneading. I look down and over my shoulder to see Bloom, resting her forehead on my back and now bringing her hands to loop around my waist. I get shivers and tingles from when her delicate fingers trace over my abdomen.

Even though it is hot, Bloom brings me warmth and back to reality. I just stand there though, still processing what I saw, the bodies of people I love, the fear of me not being good enough. To be a good enough King for my people.

I feel one of Bloom's arms unwrap them selves from my waist and she leans over to the towel rack, and starts turning me around. I do slowly and when facing her she holds the towel and I take it wiping my face of the droplets of water and once done I turn to the golden embellished racks nailed on the wall and re-hang it.

"Come" Bloom says softly she takes my hand and we start walking back to bed, she is always taking care of me. Bloom makes sure to switch off the lights as we head back.

We crawl back into bed, me on the right and her on the left. She makes sure the thick plush quilt isn't to high up on our bodies this warm night and we face each other in the middle, or heads resting on pillows. Blooms eyes bore into mine, her eyes are that brightly blue that they shine in the darkness.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She whispers into the night, I sigh heavily.

"Not really, Bloom." I know she recognizes what the dreams are about, and I know she is only trying to help. I just can't bring myself to talk about it, I fear what she will think.

"Sky" she says, in a more pleading tone." I just want to help you."

I feel a flare of anger by this." I know, but I just don't want to talk about it ." I groan loudly.

Bloom's eyes turn into a glare." Well, if you don't remember I took a vow a couple years ago." She says with a playful roll of her eyes." You know the one about being a good wife."

I chuckle at her sarcasm, and reach out under the cover and place my hand gently on her upper thigh, starting to rub it slightly.

She smirks as her own hand goes under the covers and she grabs my hand on her thigh and brings it away, back up from under the duvet. She locks finger with my hand and kisses the back of it, every so softly. Her eyes meet mine again.

"I just want you to talk-"

I cut in" Bloom!" I growl in announce at the topic and she gets mad at me back.

"You didn't let me finish." She retorts, holding onto my hand tighter." I was going to say I just want you to talk about it when your ready, just know I am here if you need me, okay."

I smile at her words and nod my head, before I pull her over to my side of the bed with our locked hands and loop them around her waist, so our faces are inches apart. Marrying Bloom was they best decision of my life, and one of the best days ever, where for once everything went smoothly.

"Your so beautiful." I whisper to her, and bring my free hand up and brush way the bangs that cover her eyelids. I lean forwards and lock my lips with hers, bringing our bodies as close as possible. She pulls away after only a few pleasure filled moments.

"Is this supposed to be leading somewhere or…." She says with a raised eyebrow, referring to the kiss and thigh touch. I just put on a smirk and Bloom's faces drops in annoyance.

"Sky it's 3 o'clock in the morning…" She scolds as she rolls over, facing the other way as I chuckle.

"You know Bloom-" I say cheekily as I loop an arm around her waist, slightly pushing her back into my chest."- I seem to recall another vow you made me on our wedding day. Something to do about giving me your body, and mine to yours…"

Bloom claws my hand off her waist." You can have my body some other night, preferably not in the middle of one."

I give up on the idea of having sex tonight and roll over onto my back, pinching the bridge on my nose realizing how tired I am going to me with all the things I have to do tomorrow.

After about half a minute or so, I hear Bloom's side of the bed shuffle" Oh what the hell!"

Before I know it Bloom had thrown the cover off our bodies and is straddling me. Her hands rest on my bare chest as she leans down and starts kissing me, then moving down to my neck. I smirk " Got you in the mood now, didn't I?"

'"Shut up" She says sharply back between kissing and nibbling on my neck." Less talking, more taking off clothes."

I couldn't agree more as piece by piece I take off Bloom's nightie and underwear and she pretty much rips my boxers off. I think Bloom and I weren't finished until 5: 30 in the morning, only a couple hours before we had to get up and run a planet, at least I had her my side as the new Queen of Eraklyon.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-

 **So that is the start of the new story, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **The story might be a little more grown up, because the winx aren't really teenagers anymore put I hope its still good.**

 **Next update will either be Friday or Saturday, and it's a long chapter!**

 **As I said on my other story, each chapter I will be dedicating it to someone, who reviews and follows the story, just to recognize those people, and hope many to come who have read this story from the beginning or from any point on Bloom's journey of this series.**

 **So until next time**

 **Love U**


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to: nina24luv

Bloom POV

 _Two Weeks Later…_

"Sky, you're going to be late." I say knocking on the door of the bathroom, where currently Sky is having a shower. I hear a muffled reply back and just shake my head and walk over to our bed. It still sometimes feels weird saying _our_ bed.

It's been 3 and half years since the day Sky and I got back together. It was always going to be a bit rickety rackety but we got there evenly. Our wedding was the best day of my life. I think it was the first celebration were I wasn't stressed out or nothing bad actually happened. I felt happier then I have ever been, and now I get to call Sky my husband. Or what's even weirder is being called ' _queen_ ' or ' _your majesty'_.

The door to the Bathroom opens and Sky comes out, a towel loosely wrapped around his hips as I sit on the edge of the bed. _Very King like._

" How long have I got?" Sky asks as he starts getting dressed in his attire for his journey to the Magic Council annual meeting. I would go with him but my record with the magic council is not good and I rather stay here and look after the palace while Sky is away.

"About 10 minutes." I reply

"Crap." Sky starts to hurry and shoves his boxers and pants on as I get off the bed, having a slight dizzy spell when doing so. I have been having them recently but I just put that down to being overly stressed these past couple weeks with trying to get a town rebuilt over a suspicious occurrence at the east of Eraklyon.

"You know-" I tell Sky folding some clothes and placing them in his small blue suitcase." If you had a shorter shower, you wouldn't be all over the place."

Sky gives me a smirk of mock disproval as I spot his necktie is all out of whack, I give him a tusk as I stand in front of him and undo his tie. He looks down confused and then rolls his eyes.

"Bloom I don't have time." He complains and I just chuckle as he starts to shake his leg in frustration. I restart the tiring process.

"Oh hush, you have enough time." I say back just as I adjust his tie back into place and brush off his shoulders. " There, now you wouldn't want to look like an idiot in front of the magical council this afternoon now would you?"

Sky just softly laughs and brings his hands to my hips and starts bringing me closer to him as places his lips on mine. Still till this day after 10 years of knowing him, tingles still erupt with in me from this. I pull away slightly first." Okay, now you're _really_ going to be late."

Sky groans and quickly walks around me and grabs his suitcase. I am sad he is going to be staying over at Magix for one night but at least its only one night.

I escort Sky out until the front gates, where the ship is waiting to take him. I stand there and watch as Sky's new squire; Adam takes his suitcase from him and loads it onto the ship. Sky turns to me a couple feet away.

"Remember to fill out the paper work for new food supplies from Hypoid-" Sky goes off the list of the things to be done, like he always does before he goes away.

"Yes" I say back.

"- And to address the problems with the council at Edbrow at the meeting tomorrow on there water shortage-"

"Yes Sky" I slightly groan this time.

"Oh and the new points that are being added to the power contract between Zenith-" Sky carries on and this time a noticeably roll my eyes at him.

"Sky everything is fine here, go before I drag your ass on that ship myself." I say and Sky at first looks a little irritated that I interrupted him but then smiles softly and leans forward and kisses my forehead." Last thing, remember that I love you."

I giggle at his words." I love you to, see you tomorrow."

"See you then." And with that he walks onto the ship and the ramp closes up on the side after him and it hovers before going up into the sky, zooming off through the realms. I sigh, missing him already and start to head back to the front doors of the palace.

Once in side I smell a weird almost odor coming from the direction of the palace kitchens that puts me on edge. Its fishy and I feel my stomach churn and the next thing I know I am racing back to my room, up a few flights of stairs. I get questionable looks from some of the servants and maids but try and muster a smile before covering my mouth with my hand and being on my way.

I bolt through the door of my bedroom, slightly startled by my maid, Eve making the bed. She looks up at me with a smile before it fades into worry. But I barley see it as I run to the bathroom across the carpet and kneel before the toilet and let what ever was in my stomach out.

"You Highness?" It sounds like a question as I barley hear Eve come in through the door from the lurching sounds that echo from the toilet bowl. I feel a hand on my back, slightly rubbing and someone moving my curled hair out of the way as I literally hug the toilet.

" Thank you Eve." I mummer once I feel my stomach has settled. I turn away from the toilet and sit crossed legged on the bathroom tiles as I hear Eve flush the toilet and she offers her hands to help me get up.

I wash my mouth out with water, as well as my face. I never had that happen to me before, I mean, I have throw up but never because of a fishy smell or a smell in general. For the past couple weeks I haven't been feeling all that good to come and think of it. Stuffy noise, dizzy spells, throwing up…

I watch as my eyes widen in the mirror in realization of this situation." Eve, what's the date today?" I ask trying to push away the panic in my voice.

"Um the 28th your majesty… is everything all right, would you like me to call the doctor for you?" She asks worriedly. Eve is a little younger then me, about 20 or so. She is always very caring and a very good personal maid for me.

I turn around with a forced smile, _I'm late by two weeks_." No, no" I exaggerate." I just remembered I have to go out and see someone tonight."

" But you have dinner with Samara tonight your majesty." Eve reminds me I scowled myself in my head. I don't know Why Sky's mother wanted to see me, I am guessing just a routine chat, we have actually become quite close over the years.

"Tell her I am very sorry, but I had a prior commitment. I will re-seclude if she likes for tomorrow lunch time instead." I say heading out to the bathroom and into the bedroom, to put some casual clothes on to head out.

"Yes your majesty, I will also tell the chef so he can prepare something other then fish tonight he was making for you."

I grip the handle of the cupboard tightly and force down the gag reflex and the reminder of fish and just nod my head. Once changing out of my royal blue dress and into some jeans and a jumper I turn back to Eve.

"Thanks for all your help Eve, I promise I will be back by 10 clock."

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

I wait patiently at the door for someone to answer. Linfea is always so peaceful and quiet especially at night. Flora's house is inbuilt into a small hill like most houses around this area, a door and a few windows are the only things to tell the difference.

I finally, after a few long moments hear footsteps approaching and the door opens with a creak. Flora appears at the door a little confused but then she sees me and puts on a smile.

"Bloom, I wasn't expecting you, what are you doing here, sweetie?' She asks and I look at her beaming self, she has barley changed since Alfea, although I think she has become more beautiful. She wears a simple pink floral dress and brown leather sandals.

"Umm…" I should really have thought of a better answer but before I can explain any further I hear a small voice from inside the house.

"Aunty Bloom!" My little four year old goddaughter comes into view as she starts running to me at the door. I just bend down on my knees and pick her up in my arms and rest her on my hip. I smile before playfully smothering her face in kisses and she squalls and laughs. " Aunty Bloom, stop!"

I stop for a second before I give her one last peck on the cheek and she giggles." How is my beautiful Lily?" I ask as I look at her in her green jumpsuit for bed, and her hair is slightly damp, probably from just having a bath.

"I am good, what are you doing here Aunty Bloom?" Lily tilts her head in curiosity and I softly smile.

"Yes Lily, What is Aunty Bloom doing here?" I look to see Flora giving me a look with raised eyebrows just like her daughter. Lily might have the same raven dark hair and ocean blue eyes like her father but her expressions some how resembles Flora to the sound of laugh.

I smile shyly." Can I come in?" I ask and Flora sighs with a smile and heads into her home and I follow, still with Lily on my hip, although once in the open area of the house Lily starts squirming about and I place her down.

Flora's house that she now lives in with her family is gorgeous and very homely. To my left is a very spacious and open kitchen, with large counter tops and every appliance you can think of. To my right is a living room with a big leather arm chair and plumb green sofas facing a TV. Although I notice some scattered plushies and toys on the floor where some little ones might have been playing earlier. And a dinning table behind, which is lovely, decorated with pot plants and flowers on the windowsill.

Heading over to the kitchen I see Flora's new son, Hugo in his high chair near the kitchen counters. Flora goes to check on him, and notices his bottle is empty and goes to the kitchen to prepare some warm milk for him I guessing.

"Hello Mr. Hugo." I chirp once I get close enough, his big green eyes widen when he looks up at me he seems confused for a second before he smiles. I lean down and give him a raspberry on his cheek and he squeals and giggles. His in his blue and white striped PJ.s.

I feel a tug on my jeans and look down to a pouting Lily and I smile.

"Hey Lily." I hear Flora say as she unscrews the top of Hugo's bottle," Why don't you go get your SiFi beans to show Aunty Bloom."

"Yay!" Lily says as she heads out to the corridor to the other side of the house and disappears around a corner.

Flora and I both laugh and Flora then looks to me as she fills Hugo's bottle with milk." Sweetie" she says it softly and places the milk down and looking me in the eye" Is everything all right, did something happen with Sky?"

"No, no… well not really, that's what I actually need clarification on if something did _actually_ happen with me and Sky." I ramble away and Flora just looks more confused and raises and eyebrow, but before she can ask anymore Lily comes back in holding a small pot carefully in both hands.

"Look Aunty Bloom, Sifi beans!" She exclaims and I crouch down to look at them, putting my hands over hers grasping the pot. It looks well looked after, a small sprout with a few leaves and a growing pink bean incased in a green shell that looks like it is nearly ready to bloom.

"Wow Lily, you really have taken good care of them." I say inspecting her little plant. Lily's smile grows. Flora steps around from the counter and behind Lily.

"Your teacher said yours was the best taken cared of in class, didn't she Lily?" Flora says as she runs her finger through her daughter's dark hair, softly tucking her bangs behind her ears. Lily nods enthusiastically with a _hmmhmm._

"Well-" I say with smile" If you are anything like your mother I am sure you are going to be the best of the best." I say taking a quick glance up at Flora who smiles lovingly at me and then at her daughter.

"Lily." Flora then softens her tone." Its your bed time now, sweetie."

Lily pouts and whines a little." But mummy, I wanted to spend more time with Aunty Bloom."

"Honey, I know but Aunty Bloom and mummy have to have a chat, and I am sure Aunty Bloom will be back soon enough." Flora encourages looking down at me.

"I'll be back soon Lily, I promise." I say giving her a quick hug around her pot plant and Lily nods with a smile." Now you be a good girl to your family, and take care of your SiFi beans, okay?"

Lily nods as I get up from my crouch, my knees slightly aching." Okay." Flora reaches down and grabs Lily's little hand." Good night Aunty Bloom!"

"Good night Lily." I say with a soft wave as Flora and Lily disappear behind the corner of the corridor. I sigh, thinking how gorgeous Lily has become, a gentle soul just like her mother and father.

I hear a little noise behind me and see Hugo shaking his bottle, which he has already finished. I walk over to him and he smiles goofily at me." Did you already finish your milk, little guy." I say with a pout and hands on hips and he giggles nervously, shaking his head" I think some one did."

Hugo squeals as I lift him up from the high chair and place him on my hip. Hugo was born about 7 months ago. He like Lily was born a healthy baby, and I don't think Heila and Flora could have been happier.

Hugo quiets down and grabs a hold of my neckline and he stifles it between his fingers. He looks so adorable and innocent with his green doe eyes, that I kiss his forehead, and rock him back and forth. Although I get a blundering feeling that I will be having to get use to holding something or _someone_ as precious as this soon…

" Bloom." I turn around and see Flora coming back into the room. She leans on the counter top in front of me and watches me closely still holding her son." So, what is the thing that you need clarification on between what you _think_ happened between you and Sky?" She even sounds confused by what she just said and I laugh while softly nuzzling Hugo's forehead with my chin and lips.

"Flo, I think I might be pregnant…." I dare look up at her and he eyes widen she looks like she is trying to find something to say, and I hope she does because I cant believe that this is happening. But Hugo makes a little whining noise and Flora walks up to me and on instinct I hand him over to Flora and she places him on her hip.

"I'll just put him down for the night, I'll be back out in a sec, okay?" she says with nurturing eyes and I nod before giving a little wave to Hugo and he goes to bed.

-.-.-..-.-..-…-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.

I wait a few minutes for Flora to come back out, although it seems like hours. Processing my information in my head is draining. Of course this could be a false alarm but that's why I came here first.

Flora comes back out as I am now sitting on the green sofa; she gives me a cautious smile and comes to sit next to me.

"Bloom I thought… you and Sky where being careful about this, using protection and things." Flora asks and I shake my head.

"Yes we were, that's what I don't get, and we always used protection." I state.

"Well, I am guessing your periods late, the question is how long?" She carries on and I think back.

"Two weeks, but since then we were always using-" I cut myself short remembering one lust filled night and I groan out loud. The night when Sky woke from a nightmare. No wander I was so horny, it was the week before my period, that's when I get all hormonal.

I look to Flora and she is properly knowing what I am thinking. Before I can say anything else, Flora pulls out a box behind her and I look at it closely and register what it is. A home pregnancy test. I think my gulp was auditable.

" Don't tell me you have had one of those on standby all these years, just so you can tell Stella and Layla the news before anyone, like I did that horribly, years ago-"

Flora cuts me off with a laugh." No sweetie, Heilia and I have been trying for another baby recently I have a few in the cupboard." She says.

I tilt my head." Flora another already, you just had Hugo."

Flora smiles" I know, but I always wanted a family of three children." She thinks happily before shaking her head" Don't distract me, this is about you-" She hands me the box"- so… you know where the bathroom is."

I bit my lip as I get up on shaky feet, slowly walking to the bathroom, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. All though dominant, is nervousness right now.

After peeing on a stick I have to wait for a couple minutes. I would have thought Flora would have picked up on the baby's magical ora. But I guess that it's to soon to tell. Oh gosh _my baby…_

I hear Flora knock on the door, and she comes in, softly closing the door behind her. " Bloom, you and Sky never talked about, you know, having a baby one day?"

I just sigh. Of course we talked about it, I mean its what's required of me being a queen, to give Eraklyon an heir to the throne but Sky and I never really put a time on it. When we were actually going to have a baby, this just feels surreal at the moment.

Before I can answer the beep goes off and I shiver in anticipation, I turn around with a big breathe, not really knowing what to hope for.

I look down and I see it

 _Positive_

I let out a built up sigh and for some reason place a hand on my stomach looking down realizing things are going to change. I am pregnant.

I hadn't even notice Flora look over my shoulder before she turns me around and places her hands on my cheeks." Hey, your going to be fine, everything is going to be okay because I am here for you and your going to be an excellent mother."

I melt at her words and can only mange a nod with a sad smile before she crashes me in hug. She rubs up and down my back as the realization hits me.

"Flora, honey who are you talking to?" I hear Heilia say out side the door as he starts to open it and he looks very confronted and confused by me in here.

"Heila!" Flora screeches pulling away form me and motioning for him to close the door. Heilia puts on a sorry face before quickly shutting the door. A small giggle forms from me and Flora hugs me again but it turns into tears. I feel overwhelmed into crying.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Well what did you guys think? I made it a bit longer so I hoped you liked that.**

 **Next update should be Saturday or Sunday**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow**

 **LOVE U**


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to: Ari

Waking up the day after I officially found out I was pregnant, was strange. Well until I threw up in the toilet again, stupid morning sickness.

But what has put me more on edge is how to tell Sky. The past three days have been hell and I will take you through it. Once Sky returned the next day after I found out, I never have gotten the chance to tell him

Day 1

I wait patiently on the bed for Sky, fiddling my finger frantically. I don't know what his reaction will be, would he be happy, mad or angry with me even, for letting this happen.

The door opens and Sky walks in, he smiles when seeing me but I can already tell by his slightly hunched shoulders that he is tired. " Hey, your still up?" He whispers and I get up to greet him. He gives me a kiss on the lips and is taking off his jacket.

"Yeah, there's something I have to tell you…" I drift off and Sky smirks.

"You don't have to tell me how much you've missed me, I already know darling." He winks with a playful smile and I try to laugh at his joke. But I don't think Sky notices because he seems half asleep- half delusion as he sits down on the bed.

"That, and umm…" I fumble on my words, getting all worked up and nervous about telling him. But I am starting to wonder if he is even going to remember me telling him by the worn out state he is in.

I turn from him and mange to get the words out. "I'm pregnant." I bravely turn back around for his reaction when I just see him passed out on the bed, his shoes hanging off his feet and his side of his face plastid on the blankets.

I annoyingly sigh and walk over to take his shoes off. The Magic Council must have really wiped him out.

Day 2

This morning Sky was up before the sun rose so I couldn't talk to him then, nor did he see the fabulous sight of me heaving over the toilet.

Again like last night I wait patiently at the end of the bed, I barley saw him today he was busy working on new building martials that needed to be transformed to east Eraklyon. Its seems our suppliers are not as willing as the use to be.

On queue Sky opens the door, but this time he slightly slams it, giving me a fright. He forcefully shoves off his jacket and throws it on a couch in our seating area to the left side of the room. _Oh boy._

"Are you okay Sky?" I ask hesitantly and he just huffs, I think he is trying to hide his anger, but like his father Sky always has a bit of a short temper.

"Its unbelievable." He spits out kicking off his shoes." Those damn people from Roumulea decide to sell off our wood stock supplies to Hypoid, because the travel tax was lower."

My stomach churns and I try and calm him down. But he seemed just to need to let off a little steam.

"Then King Jinger had the nerve to blame me for putting the taxes to high in the first place, stating I should have given him a better offer." Sky nearly rips his shirt off." I cant believe he can't see that I am trying to rebuild peoples homes that got destroyed, does he have a heart."

At this point I don't know what to say, I guess my news might not come out tonight. And it doesn't seem like a good time either." And then this news got out and now Hypoid wants there travel taxes lower, and are threatening to cut off fruit supplies to our kingdom, which means 80% of stores around the planet won't have fresh fruit this winter. Already probably going to try and lower the tax for other supplies as well."

"Sky" I mummer slightly, this isn't the first time I have seen him on a rampage." Just calm down, we can figure it out tomorrow."

Sky seems to lose some of his anger but it still burns with in him I see." I am just going to take a shower." He grits out and walks over to the bathroom and slides the door shut, a little more aggressively then needed.

For some reason I find myself crying, I know he means no harm but I am guessing being hormonal now and stressed out causes the waterworks. I just try and sleep that night.

Day 3

I am nervously walking up to my bedroom. Having to wait for Sky to return again and hopefully tonight I can tell him, because its starting to stress me out to the point I feel sick about it.

I expect it to be an empty bedroom but when walking in I see it isn't lit by the lights but by candles. Sky sits on the edge of the bed, which is covered in rose petals and he wears lose black pants and a baggy white shirt.

His smile brightens when seeing me.

"What's all this?" I ask looking around the room, mouth slightly opened at the beauty of it.

"Well-" Sky hesitates nervously, and for a second I think he is about to say something relating to me being pregnant" Yesterday when I came, I wasn't the happiest of people…"

"No kidding…" I mummer and Sky just scowls at me and I put my hands up in surrender.

"So I guess this is my apology, I am really sorry for yelling last night." He says coming up to me, and rubbing my arms.

"Sky" I whisper holding on to his hand." There's nothing to be sorry for, you were stressed I get it."

He smiles and leans in and lightly kisses me." I don't think I deserve you sometimes."

I laugh softly." Yeah right, I think I don't deserve you." I say and he grins and leans into kiss me again. His hands find my waist; I then remember what I have to say.

" Sky, I have to tell you something." I mummer as he pulls away slightly and beings the trail of kisses down to my neck.

"Bloom, I am sure it can wait until tomorrow, can we please just enjoy tonight." He whines and I bite my lip, why can't I get this out?

"But-" I get cut of by my own squeal as Sky cups my butt and gives me a ravish love bite. I think then all thought of telling him went out the window that night.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

So know tonight I probably wont get a chance to tell him because there is a ball tonight for some royal holiday here in Eraklyon and apparently its also the anniversary of something a rather. I lose track and I am not paying much attention because my mind is elsewhere these days.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-

 **Sorry, bit of a short chapter but I will update tomorrow for you guys to hopefully make up for it.**

 **I hope you lovely readers are enjoying it so far, review, follow and favorite.**

 **Love u**


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom POV

The Grand Hall is filled with honored guests, Princes, Princesses, Kings and Queens. It's a buzz of conversations and dancing in the middle of the dance floor. During the mists of the party I have snuck away from Sky and his mingling, to find the girls who said they would be coming tonight.

I finally spot Stella and Brandon, Heilia and Flora talking couple to couple on the other side of the room. I brush past people to make it over there. I am not feeling the party mood tonight.

When reaching them they are laughing and Stella stops when seeing me and she puts on a bright smile." Bloom, gosh I thought I wouldn't be seeing you tonight , there's so many people here."

I greet the rest of the group with a smile." Yeah, it was a great turn out."

" You did a great job with the directions." Flora mentions, an arm looped with Heilia's in her formal pink dress cascading down her body, looking very elegant this evening.

"Thank you, although Samara did most of the work on the party, she quite enjoys it actually." I state.

"Where's Sky this evening?" Brandon inquires, titling is head around looking through the people. Brandon and Stella are now the official King and Queen of Solaria, her father stepped down from the throne a couple years ago." I am surprised he let you out of his sight."

I sigh" He is busy talking away to King Homer of Chartsiya to have noticed me slip away."

Brandon chuckles, along with everyone else" He is not telling a story about his cat and how it can swim."

I groan" If I have to hear one more story about that cat and its damn trek across the Melody Sea, I am going to lose it." I say truthfully, King Homer lost his wife a decade ago, I feel bad for him but whose ever idea it was to supply him with a cat to ease his grief wanted to hurt the royals of the magic dimension by boring them to death.

"Well at least you didn't have to have dinner with him." Stella grumbles, and Brandon nods with sigh, probably remembering the whole deal.

"Don't speak to soon, Sky wants to advance mining trades with them on iron ore. Probably having dinner with him soon enough." I complain before smirking." Maybe I should ask Sky to invite you guys along."

Stella and Brandon's faces drops, before I start laughing with Heilia and Flora. Brandon laughs it off and Stella gives me her famous glare. I then turn to Heilia and Flora." You guys want to come?"

Heilia brushes it off." No, No." he says with a wave of his hand." King Homer hired me to paint a portrait of his cat once, I think I have had enough as well."

Heilia has become quit the painter in his day, mainly working in the famous art gallery at Linfea but on occasion does royal portraits.

After that a server comes by with a tray of champagne and I take one with a thanks, so do the rest of the gang." Have you guys seen the rest of us tonight?"

" Musa, Riven, Layla and Nabu are on the dance floor. Tecna and Timmy couldn't make it , after hours at the Zenith." Flora explains. I just start to put the glass to my lips when Flora's eyes widen." Bloom!"

All eyes go to her and Flora looks a little uncomfortable by the eyes on her but then nods to me." Bloom… um are you sure you should be having champagne?"

I look down at my glass, bubbling away when I bite my lip. _Bloom your pregnant, you shouldn't be having alcohol!_ I yell at my self." Oh right…" I mumble.

"Bloom, why can't you have any?" Stella inquires and I look over to Flora for help but she just looks away drinking her champagne. I am going to complain to her later about the lack of help.

"Um… I have a head ache, doesn't really mix well." I say casually looking around, trying to find a place to put my glass now. In the corner of my eye I see Sky working his way through the crowd. I don't look away quick enough because his eyes lock with mine and he gives me a stern look. Its tradition that you should always walk around with your significant other at these events, especially because we are hosting it.

I turn back to the group watching me and I force on a smile. I feel flush and faint all of a sudden." Sky's probably looking for me, I will see you guys soon, okay." and before they can give me an answer I am off back into the crowds.

Reaching Sky he gives me a cross look." Where have you been, I had to listen to King Homer's cat stories." He complains and I chuckle.

"Kind of the reason I ran off." I say and Sky mischievously glares at me as I link arms with him, realizing I am still holding my glass." Champagne?" I offer Sky and he raises an eyebrow.

"You don't want it?" He questions and I just shake my head and he takes it from my grasp, sipping it on it himself. I just have to remember not to pick any more up.

Across the way in the midst of the crowd Sky lifts his glass as a signal to someone and I look across to see King Jinger of Romuela himself walking over with his wife. The same King who Sky was cursing about not that many nights ago.

"Sky, I swear if you start a fight-"I start to say with a fake smile talking to him but Sky cuts me off.

"Don't worry we sortied it out, although I would like to make a better deal." He also says with a fake smile and before I can protest we meet in the middle of the crowded area. We give each other a short bow before looking.

" King Sky, it is good to see you." King Jinger says sincerely. King Jinger is a dark skinned man, with gold and red tribal robes, about in his early forties. His wife is the same although looking at her I notice her stomach is bigger then usual. I find myself starring at her round bump longer then intended, she's pregnant… _to._ That's going to be me soon, and Sky doesn't even know. Does he even want this? My heartbeat quickens and I notice my breathing as well.

"-Bloom" I hear my name and Sky and King Jinger with his wife are looking at me and I smile with a nervous giggle." Sorry, what was that?" I apologize and Sky gives me a worried look.

"I was just telling you husband what a wonderful job you have done with the decorations this evening." He says and I pull a smile on my face.

"Yes, well I owe most the work to Sky's mother, Samara decided on most of the decoration choses." I state, for the second time tonight.

King Jinger takes a sip from his drink before answering." Well when I see her, I will tell her of what a fine job she has done" He pauses then turns to Sky." How is your mother these days, King Sky , after you father's passing it must have been hard for her."

I feel Sky tense at the mention of his father, I don't know if King Jinger did that on purpose or not but either way Sky doesn't really appreciate it." She is fine." Sky says shortly and King Jinger and Sky seem to be staring at each other dangerously.

I can't think of anything else to say until King Jingers wife makes a move." So how long has it been since you two got married?"

"Nearly 4 years." I say and it seems to have drawn the men out of their staring competition." How long has it been for you?"

Jinger's wife looks at her husband before answering." About 16 years, and adding another little gift from our marriage." She says rubbing her big belly.

I gulp but try to keep a cool exterior." I can see, congratulations." I say and she nods with thanks. The conversation continues and I feel my head go slightly dizzy. People start to seem like they standing on slants. I start to hear the thump of my heart beat in my ears and I know then something isn't right.

I quickly excurse myself and hurriedly start walking away from them. I make it to the dance floor, making my way through the sides when a hand clamps around my wrist. I turn and see Musa's face, her face seems to be blurry to me though, and I can't quiet focus on her.

"Come join us!" she sounds exited as she starts pulling me on the dance floor. I just start pulling away and she looks confused as I snatch my hand out of her grasp and continue my way out of the ballroom. My head feels like it could explode, but what startles me is the slight pain that feels like it is pinching my stomach.

I stumble out of the grand hall, gasping from the slight pain and continuing my way down the dark wide corridors of the palace. I finally stop, against a wall, still able to her the echo of the music as I lean on the marble. I try and calm my self down but the more I try the more I think about everything.

"Bloom?" I turn my head to the voice and see non-other then Camellia, Sky's ex-fiancé. She wears a silver strapless dress, looking gorgeous. She is a queen now to, and I feel reasonable for that , doing that at such a young age for her." Are you okay?"

I am about to reply when I feel another sharp pain that goes through my stomach and shriek before sliding down the wall. My head feels all fuzzy, and I am becoming more fearful by the oncoming seconds.

"Bloom." Camilla says panicked now and crouches in front of me. I start to cry, it's too much.

"Flora." I whine out." Please just get me Flora." Camilla leaves and I am left there alone, crying in pain and fear. I keep saying sorry, sorry to the little baby growing inside of me for doing this to them.

I come in and out of consciousness and the next thing I know is I hear hurried footsteps coming towards me. Someone's hands resting on my cheeks. I feel my body weaken and look lazily up to see Flora.

"Bloom sweetie , where does it hurt." Flora orders.

"Flora…" I whisper hoarsely." The baby…"

"I know" Flora says sternly." Your both going to be all right… Heilia we have to take her to her room now, Camilia can you go get Doctor Michaels, she should be in the ballroom."

I feel myself being carried and that's all I remember before I fall into a haze of darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **A bit of a cliffhanger, I know just how much you love them… not**

 **I promise to update soon, and I hope you enjoying the book so far.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review.**

 **LOVE U**


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to: jaymone0307

Bloom POV

My back is promoted up on pillows as I lay in my bed, anxiously scratching my knuckles as Dr. Michaels packs up her things. She is about in her early 50's, tall with a tight black bun, and she is wearing an elegant dress, from the ball this evening. She has been here as long as Sky can remember apparently; she even delivered Sky when he was born so I know I am in good hands.

When I woke up about half an hour ago, I never felt so disorientated. Dr. Michaels did a lot of tests on me and eventfully the pain faded away. Although I am nervous to hear the verdict.

She takes off her stethoscope and places it in her black bag before snapping it shut." Well your highness, I guess I could say you were quiet lucky." She says it softly as she comes to sit on the side of the bed facing me.

I gulp." I'm I alright, is the baby-" I get out as fast as I can.

"Your both are perfectly fine." She reassures and I sigh in relief." Although I must ask, have you eaten anything today Bloom?"

I think for a second before shaking my head.

Dr. Michaels sighs." I thought as much, Bloom if you want to take care of that baby you going to have to take better care of yourself." She starts off and I nod, while a wet tear of being overwhelmed trickles down my cheek." And it seems you stressed your self out at the ball, is there a reason for that.?"

"I… well… I am just nervous about the whole baby thing… and how Sky will react." I murmur with a sniff and I see her nod.

"That's understandable your highness." She replies" But reassure, you have many friends and family to help you out, if you ever feel nervous about something you can always ask me."

I smile at her words, still slightly weeping before brushing away the tears. Dr Michaels is always so kind and I thank god she is my doctor." Thank you."

She smiles before standing up again and picking up her bag." I better let that husband of yours in, I am surprised he hasn't ripped down the door yet."

I bit my lip, remembering I still have to tell Sky." Yes, I am sorry if I ruined your evening." I apologize and she just smiles.

"Nonsense, to be honest you made it more interesting. I don't think I could have taken any more stories from King Homer." She says and I mange a laugh. She bows one more time before exiting the room.

I barley get 30 seconds to myself before the door bursts open and closes again by Sky. He watches me for a few long seconds before I smile slightly and he comes racing over to me until I am wrapped up in his arms. I hold him just as tightly as I feel him move one of his hands to cradle my head.

"I'm Okay." I whisper as I nuzzle into his chest. Sky pulls away slightly then and searches my face.

"Flora said you collapsed, what happened Bloom?" he says, and I hear the tone in his voice that is meant to mean no room for an argument. I take a deep breathe.

"There's something I have been meaning to tell you…" I drift off and bite my lip with a nervous smile and Sky looks at me worried and confused. His eyes though show me to continue and I take one last big breathe, realizing after all these days I finally have his full attention.

"Sky, I'm pregnant."

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

I wait for a reply, but after a long enough while I cant take it anymore.

"Sky, say something…" I whisper, thinking this might be when Sky loses it. The fears of him not wanting this, coming true. He just watches my face, with an unreadable expression until he talks.

"Your pregnant." He states and I breathe again , happy because he said something.

"Yes." I say softly.

"Your pregnant…" He repeats, sounding like he is clarifying it to be sure and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Two weeks." I say awkwardly holding up two fingers and I watch as leans forward closer to my face

A smile grows on his lips slowly " Your Pregnant" he states almost sounding excited and I just nod my head. Before anything else Sky's lips crash with mine in a intense kiss. My hands go to his cheeks as he leans even closer, if possible, into my touch.

He pulls away and rests his forehead on mine, he playfully kisses my nose." Your not mad?" I whisper and he furrows his eyebrows , pulling away.

"Bloom, why would I be mad… hang on is this what you've been wanting to tell me since I got back." He asks, sounding a little angry.

I nod nervously and he drops his head down." Bloom why didn't you just say something?"

"I tried, I really did, but I never knew if I was going to be seeing tired Sky, angry Sky or…horny Sky." I say and he laughs at the last part before lovingly placing a hand on my cheek.

"Sorry." He whispers." Is everything alright, are you … _both_ okay?"

When he says both it warms my heart and I nod." Yeah, were both fine."

Sky sags in relief and nods his head." Good." His hand resting on my cheek travels down to my stomach now covered by the sheets. I smile as I place my hand over his and intertwining our fingers. It seems everything is going be alright… I hope…

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-

 **A bit of a short chapter I know, but if I get 10 reviews or over I will post the next chapter tomorrow, I still have to edit it though….**

 **Anyways, things might start to get interesting soon, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **LOVE U**


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to: Anna

The next morning, after the celebration last night I find myself cozy under the blankets of my bed and arm wrapped around my waist reassuringly. Last night was one of the best and the worst nights. Collapsing at the mists of a party, _bad_ , Sky's reaction to me being pregnant, better then anything I can think of in that instant.

However the comfortable, cozy position I am in is short lived when a wave of nausea hits me. I try to move but Sky's arm tightens around my waist as I do so." No… doctor said to stay in bed." Sky grumbles in his morning voice. Its starts by creeping up my throat.

"Sky, Please." I beg as I frantically try and get rid of his hold, but it just tightens. I am left with no other choice but to use a bit of the dragon fire in me and sizzle one of his knuckles, which causes him to yelp and finally release me. I smack a hand over my mouth, nearly tripping over the blankets as I make it into the bathroom just in time.

This morning the sickness wasn't as bad as it has been. When I get up form my crouch over the toilet bowl and I wash my mouth out over the sink is when I see Sky come in, a little frazzled and grumpy, while rubbing his eyes before seeing me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you had to um…" He drifts off, and I just chuckle and shake my head as he yawns clearly a little out of it in the early hours of this morning. I walk up to him.

" Its fine, sorry for waking you up." I say and take his hand that I sizzled before and see a little burn on his knuckle. I kiss it softly and Sky chuckles before bringing me in for a hug." Sorry about that to."

I hear Sky snicker as I rest my cheek on his chest." I kinda of deserved it." We stay like that for a while, as I feel Sky run his fingers through my hair.

"Come on." He pulls away and grabs my hand and starts leading me out of the bathroom back to the bed. I get in and he pulls the covers over me, to my waist and I expect him to join me but he starts going to the large wall cupboards across by the bed I furrow my eyebrows.

"What are you doing?" I ask as Sky takes of his shirt, and I can't help but stare like I did the first time I saw him shirtless.

"I am getting changed for today." Sky answers quiet simply.

"Oh" I say starting to throw off the quiet, and hoping out of the bed." I guess I should be getting ready as-"

"Oh no you don't." Sky says racing back over. He grabs my feet that have barley touched the ground and puts them back on the bed and tucks the quilt around me again. I give him a very annoyed expression." Doctor Michaels, said that you need to rest so your staying right here today."

My jaw drops and I scowl at Sky." I can't stay in bed all day, I will go crazy."

Sky turns to me." _I_ will go crazy if you are straining yourself all day, and something like last night happens again." He comes back, and I remain quiet crossing my arms over my chest. I know I should be staying in bed, Sky has a point… but I was never one of those people who could stay in bed all day, unless I had company.

"What about all the things I have to do today, my duties" I explain and Sky just sighs heavily, standing next to the bed.

"They will be taken care of." He reassures, and when I pout in utter annoyance he lets out a soft chuckle and leans over to rest his forehead on mine." Please, I just need you to understand… for our baby's sake." He whispers.

I meet his gaze and let out my own breath, and softy smile while nodding. He kisses my forehead, then my cheek before he finishes getting ready.

.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eve, my personal maid, arrived about an hour later with my breakfast. It seems even Sky went to the effort of making sure Eve, and probably all workers here in the castle were to know I am in complete lock down. She brought me breakfast in bed and I had a nice chat with her until I realize that she had her own duties to attend to.

I find myself sitting in silence for two hours, occasionally flicking on the TV, but finding not much on. Or I would flick through a magazine, this was until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I got out in a rush, making sure they don't have time to wait or escape because I need the company. I don't know whom I was expecting at the door, but when Flora popped her head around, it made my smile widened.

"Up for visitors?" she asks.

"Please." I practically beg and the door opens to reveal Flora holding Hugo, and behind her some other recognizable faces. Layla and Musa come through the door as well, accompanied by Lily and Layla's three-year-old daughter Ria.

"Aunty Bloom!" Lily exclaims as she comes running up to me , Ria not far behind. She practically leaps on the bed and throws her little arms around my neck. I squeeze her before she pulls away giggling. She sits on my lap as I reach over to Ria whose head is barley over the height of the bed and brush my knuckles over he cheek.

"Hello Ria, how are you today?" I ask and she smiles, like a little version of Layla herself.

"I'm good." She beams, and then tilts her head." Why are you in bed Aunty Bloom?"

I smile softly at the two little girls." Because Uncle Sky made me."

"And he had good reason to do so." I look up to see Flora coming over with Hugo as she sits on the edge of the bed joined by Layla, as Musa makes herself at home by spreading herself on the other side of the bed next to me, which I just laugh at.

"I know, still I am pretty sure he has made everyone in Eraklyon make sure I do not get out of bed today." I complain and the girls laugh. Just after I say that Eve comes back in a little startle to see all these new faces in my room before smiling.

"Eve!" The two young girls cheer before hoping off the bed and go over to greet my very caring maid. The girls had met Eve a couple times before, and babysat Lily when Flora was giving birth to Hugo.

I watch as she kneels down and hugs both girls.

" So where is your captor?" Musa tease as I turn my head to her." Is Sky so busy he can't take care of his pregnant wife."

It seems weird when people called me pregnant, it hasn't quite sunk in yet." He's a King, Musa, I don't think there is really a busier job."

Before Musa can reply, Lily comes running back to Flora." Mommy, can we go down to the gardens with Eve." Lily says, clasping her little hands in a plea.

"If Eve's all right with it." Flora says looking to Eve, who looks at me. I give her an encouraging nod and She smiles before calling Lily back over taking her little hand in hers, Ria's in the others.

"Oh and why your out there, see you if you can find Kiko." I ask as the girls nod enthusiastically before heading out. I thought Kiko would at least keep me company today, but he rather spend his day outside _. Lucky rabbit…._

"Yay!" The girls both say and Eve leads them out of the door, Ria and Lily starting to skip. We giggle at them, and Hugo joins in and I cant help but smile at his bright eyes and chubby cheeks.

I stretch my arms out to Flora and she playfully rolls her eyes before she gives Hugo to me and I hold him close to my body, as his little legs rest on my lap.

"That's going to be your baby soon." Layla says staring at me with Hugo and all the others girls, I become a bit flush. It's hard to think in less then nine months that it's going to be true.

"I know." I say softly as Higo rests his head on the crook of my neck and I smile softly at him." I hope he or she is as well behaved as this little guy… but anyways Musa how is the band?"

" Great, our next tour starts soon." She tells us. Musa's band become more popular over the years, I am not surprised when I see her on TV, tabloids or magazines these days.

"What about Riven?" Flora asks and she flops back on to the pillows pinching her nose. Flora, Layla and I exchange funny looks. " What did he do know?"

Musa lets out an exhausted sigh." To be honest, I have no idea what's happening with him these days. He's spent, when ever he comes home early when I get to see him, he seems all over the place."

Musa and Riven bought an apartment together in the City of Magix. Riven, now one of the most famous lever bike racer in the whole Magic dimension, and Musa part of a very famous band you could say they are a pretty famous couple." Have you talked to him about it?" I suggest.

"Have you met Riven." Musa rolls over and gives me her glare." Riven likes to show emotions as much as he likes to keep his witty comments to him self."

"Well" Layla starts, thinking of something to help." You should corner him, make him talk."

Musa shakes he head." No, when I get all _Alpha female_ on him or aggressive it's just a big turn on for him."

"Musa!" Flora shrieks and I hold back a giggle, and cover Hugo's ears." Don't say things like that with Hugo present."

"Flo, he isn't going to remember this." Musa says before turning to me." You got any ideas?"

Contemplating, on what to do I say the first thing that comes to me." Be honest with him, or maybe if you need it, take some time apart you can stay someplace else a couple days before your tour starts."

Musa seems to think about this for a few minutes before nodding. "Yeah… that's sounds fair, but where do I stay?"

"With me." Flora states this simply." Heilia is going to be away for a couple days when he is painting a new mural at Oppositus, I could use the help."

"Thanks Flo." Musa says, and the conversation goes on steadily for about half an hour until there is another knock on the door.

Sky comes in, surprised by all my company." Well this is a turn out." He jokes and comes in and greets everyone. He comes to me and sees Hugo, and a bigger smiles appears on his face." Well, Hello Mr. Hugo."

Sky softly ruffles his hair, before he bends down and gives me a kiss on the forehead." How you feeling?"

"I'm good, better, that I have some company." I grin.

"Well since your _captor_ is back." Musa drags out which I smirk at." I think I should be heading home, to have a nice _honest_ chat with someone." Musa gets off the bed.

"Good luck." I say and she nods with a smile before heading out of the room.

"I'm glad you're alright." Flora says softly giving me a kiss on the cheek, and it takes me a minute to realize that she is also trying to take Hugo from my arms, I giggle at myself and carefully hand a sleepy Hugo back to his mother as the girls say there finals goodbyes.

"Say good bye to the girls for me." I remind Layla and Flora, they nod before waving their final goodbyes.

I turn my head to Sky who still has a smile on his face as he comes to crawl on the bed and lays, vertically on top of me, his head resting in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair.

"How was your day?" I ask and I feel his heavy breath escape his body. He tilts his head up to look at me. He kisses my thumb resting on his lips as I cup his face with my hand, feeling the warmth of his closeness.

"I might be gone for two weeks." He mummers and I see him scrunching up his face , in preparation of me blowing up. And he is right.

"What?" I ask and he adjusts himself so he his resting on his forearms. He takes one of my hands in his, and it takes a lot of restraint for me not to dramatically pull away.

" I need to inspect trading plans on Hypoid, since the big fiasco about the costs there having trouble when it comes to trading with us. King Keithlen wants to re- organize costs an possibly a new contract." Sky explains and I bite my lip.

"Can I come with you?" I don't know why I bothered asking when Sky's face already says it all.

" I think you know the answer to that Bloom." I just roll my eyes at him. I obviously understand why I am to stay here, there a many reasons in fact. I just don't like him leaving all the time, especially now.

"Why can't he come here? King Keithlen." I ask and Sky starts playing with my fingers. Moments like these remind me of years ago when we where in high school, sometimes I still wonder where did those days go. Although, I probably wouldn't like going through all the memories that happened at that time.

Sky smiles playfully." Because, its good initiative, if I go there. It reassures them that I care about this alliance with them."

Another good point made. I knew then it was for the best, and two weeks isn't that long when I think about it." When do you have to leave."

"A couple days." He states and I nod, before stopping, realizing something. Sky eyes widen in alarm." What!? What's wrong."

"I haven't told my parents yet, Samara doesn't know either!" I states, I feel bad not telling them yet, I am guessing Samara must be a little worried from when I collapsed last night.

Sky just chuckles." How about, we tell them when I come back."

"That's sounds like a good idea." I whisper and he nods and we sit in silence for a while, me all of a sudden getting quit drowsy. I guess I technically didn't rest while chatting with everyone, and refusing to sleep for Sky's satisfaction of being right. I close my eyes and rest my head upon the pillows.

"Bloom?" I hear Sky ask, he also sounds slightly tired.

"Hmmhm."

"Has it sunk in yet?" he sounds skeptical.

"Has what sunk in yet?" I murmur, adjusting myself on the bed, my legs slightly numb from Sky resting on them.

"That we're having a baby?"

My eyes flicker open and I tilt my head down to look at Sky. He doesn't notice my stare, because I see slight worry and fear in his eye that start to concern me. I sit up and run my fingers through his hair." What's the matter?"

His eyes shoot up to mine, and something I recognize as a fake smile appears on his face." Nothing, just cant believe where going to parents." He whispers, kisses my hand and starts sitting up and he gets off the bed." I have to organize some things before I go, I'll be back soon."

He leans down and we share a quick peck on the lips before he smiles and is out of the door. That was ….odd.

Questions bounce in my brain of _what's the matter_ and in the end I am famished and find myself falling asleep.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-

 **Updated as promised**.

 **And you guys are the best reviewers and followers ever! I got an overwhelming response and I cant believe all you guys, you're the Best!**

 **Probably will update on Saturday, school starts next week, boooooo! But it's also my birthday next week as well! Yay!**

 **See you soon.**

 **Love you**


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to: CoralXReef13

Bloom POV

Sky left this morning, I am still unsure what was wrong that night. When he seemed fearful, someplace else at that moment.

Now I am in my study, trying to sort out some stupid paperwork on shipments that have been sent some place that it wasn't suppose to from Linfea. Eve comes in sooner then later, and like me she has a curious face.

"Your Majesty, you have a visitor." She announces and I put my pen down and furrow my eyebrows, I am not expecting anyone today." Its King Jinger of Romulea."

I stand up from my desk, now slightly concerned about what King Jinger could be doing here." Did he say why he came, on such short notice?"

Eve shakes her head." No , you majesty."

I step out, and around my desk." Is he in the meeting room?" I inquire already moving towards the direction of the meeting room.

"Yes your majesty, Samara although is already there." She answers and I nod my head. I make it to the meeting room, the big white doors a jar open as I can hear the voices of them talking.

"Thank you Eve." I say with a smile I can muster before she smiles back with a slight bow and is on her way. I take a deep breath, and open the left door to walk in.

The meeting room is quite large with a long length table that stretches out through the narrow room. Surrounding it are white large chairs and I recognize two of them occupied by Samara, Sky's mother and King Jinger.

They both stand when seeing me and King Jinger, gracefully steps out from his chair and walks to toward me. I am nearly where he was sitting and we share a small bow.

"Queen Bloom, it is good to see you are well." He says it sincerity, a almost a slight edge to it.

"Thank you, King Jinger. I must say it is a bit of a surprise to see you here." I say taking a quick glance at Samera who seems just as puzzled to see him here as I am.

King Jinger puts on an apologetic smile." I am sorry to intrude, but I was hoping to meet with you husband." He states before gesturing behind him to Samera." But I have already heard that he is on Hypoid, attending other business."

"Yes, that is correct." I say, trying to get rid of the edge in my voice, something just feels off about this situation. But me being a queen now, I encage a lot more of my own self, I have had to learn the second language of 'pleasantries.'

King Jinger smiles a hopeless smile, sighing." I see my journey here is short lived, thank you for your time Your Magiesty." He turns and bows to Samera." My Lady."

"King Jinger?" I question, regretting this already." Are you sure there is something I could help you with today, I hate your journey to be a complete waste."

He seems to contemplate this for a few seconds." Well, I really came to apologize to your husband on the past meeting we have bad on trading business."

I gesture for him to sit and he smiles before going back to his seat and I follow after, sitting on the end of the table, the empty chair beside me is where Sky normally sits." I am assuming this is about wood supplies?"

King Jinger nods, clasping his hands on the table. I notice out of his usual bright robes and color woven shirts, that a black onyx ring is slipped on his pointer finger, and odd color for him to be wearing. "I wanted to reassure him that, Romulea is going through some hard times, and we can not afford the travel tax. Hypoid being our neighboring planet is very efficient for us."

I force a soft smile, nodding in understanding." I know your choice was for your planet King Jinger, As was Sky's as well. We have also hit some hard times."

"Yes, I have heard of these attacks on some of the smaller villages here on Eraklyon, I understood why you needed building materials." King Jinger says." I suppose my deed is done here for today, I hope you can pass this on to you husband."

"Of course , thank you for taking the time to come here." With that we smile and we stand and start heading out of the meeting room, half way to the door before Samara speaks.

"Oh, and congratulations on your new daughter King Jinger." Samara smiles and King Jinger bows. I hadn't realized his wife had the baby so soon, I only saw her pregnant a couple days ago.

"Why thank you."

" Congratulations from me as well, and good health to the mother and the child." I say, being polite as possible.

"I will tell her myself, I also must say how well you look Queen Bloom." He states and I tilt my head to the side not quite following, he smiles softly before continuing." I heard you collapsed during the ball, I assume you are feeling better."

I feel myself go rigid, I assume that people know. I just wasn't expecting the question. I gulp, and pushing the ball of panic down my throat." Yes, nothing rest couldn't cure." I give a soft chuckle and he returns it, although I feel the hard stare of Samara on the side of my face.

"That is good to hear." He responds, although it seems his eyes say it is beyond anything he could have hoped for. A secret diverging in his eyes that doesn't seem right. Like he knows something he shouldn't, that I shouldn't even know.

After that I lead King Jinger back to his ship, say a pleasant good bye before heading back to the castle. I find Samara waiting for my return, although I think we both wish to speak to each other of something different, me, on how weird was that!?

We head to a small lounge room, were most of the time I find Samara reading by the window seats that face the royal gardens.

"Samara?" I question her name first as we both sit down on one of the lounges. " Did you find that visit odd, I mean wouldn't Sky traveling to Hypoid be public knowledge."

She takes this information in, before considering her thought." I suppose, but King Jinger is a busy man he might not have realized, he just had another child and Romulea is going through some tough changes."

I nod along, all good points but I still cant get those fake looks King Jinger gave, something that left a bitter taste in my mouth, and that wasn't from vomiting this morning." I suppose…"

"So…." Samara drags out, and I notice that look in her eye." Is everything all right, I haven't seen you since the ball."

She's coaxing around, but I think deep down she already knows, but I just feel bad because Sky and I wanted to tell people together, and this is Sky's mother.

"Yes, perfectly fine, just overly stressed. Caused a bit of a panic attack." I state she nods along, but she isn't going to let this go.

"Why were you stressed?" She inquires tilting her eyebrow up, backing me into a tricking situation.

"Um…well." I fumble on the words and I see her leaning on the edge of her seat before I let out a heavy sigh and a hopeless giggle." I am guessing you know why?"

Samara beams before throwing her arms around me." I am going to be a grandmother!"

I laugh with her, happy to see her smiling. Over the years she has gotten better, but I will always feel responsible for her having the invisible wound of grief on her because of what happened to Erendor.

" Yes, just please pretend you don't know, Sky wanted to tell you when he got back." I plead and she smiles with and understanding nod.

"Of course, I just had to make sure." And after that Samara had all sorts of question on the pregnancy and we talk about baby things for the rest of the day. It distracts me from the nagging thought that has formed in my head from King Jinger's visit.

-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-

 **Sorry a little bit late, but getting ready for school tomorrow. Which I hate!**

 **Anyways, your reviews make me smile, so thank you for your support, you have no idea how much it means.**

 **So what do you think of King Jinger? Do you trust him?**

 **Updates might be a little slower , let see if I can start a system where I can update regally.**

 **See u soon, LOVE U**


	8. Chapter 8

Dedicated to: OSnapitsJess2.0

Bloom POV

Sky came home right on time after two weeks of him being away at Hypoid. Everything went smoothly over there and it seems a new trading contract has been developed that both planets are pleased with.

As said, we 'told' Samara about me being pregnant and she acted all surprised even though she knew probably even before I did. And then later that day I went over to Sparks with Sky, and broke the news to My birth parents and my sister. My mother and sister burst into happy tears, which at first was alarming but I realize there were because they were super happy. And my dad played proud, knowing I have fulfilled part of my duties as Queen to gain a new air for Eraklyon.

Now back in Eraklyon, Sky and I plan to go to Earth this evening, to tell my mom and my dad. Although when about to leave, Sky comes in, obviously trying to hide his anger.

I get up from our bed, and approach him." What happened?"

Sky looks up, our eyes locking and he just breathes out heavily." Something has come up, I have forgotten to fill out some paper work on Hypoid." He says, I notice him becoming in his fidgety state, when he becomes anxious, but not usually over paper work.

"Cant it wait until tomorrow?" I suggest and he just grabs my hands and in his, and shakes his head.

"I was supposed to finish by tomorrow." He says, clearly annoyed." Its going to be an all nighter I'm afraid ."

Now _I_ have become agitated." So I am going to earth by my self." I feel like a wave of anger over throws me at this point. Mood swings another symptom of pregnancy. Although Sky looks like he is pleading with me.

"Fine." I huff out forcefully letting go of his hands and stepping back to create a portal to Gardenia." I'll tell them by myself."

" Bloom, I'm sorry I just-"

"I'll be back in a couple hours okay." I whisper, disappointment taking my state of mind as I head into the portal and arrive on the doorstep of my old home.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Knocking on the door I don't have to wait long before my mother comes to the door, pouncing on me and squeezing me. I don't get to see her as often as I like. No matter what, Earth will always be my home, and I miss it a lot, sometimes I miss the freedom.

" I wasn't expecting you here honey." She says ushering me into the house, saying hello to my father on the couch watching his favorite TV show.

"I know, I just wanted to come see you guys and there was something I need to tell you." I say and I sit down on an armchair while my mother sits beside my dad, taking my fathers hand.

" What is it?" My mother asks, slight concern in her voice.

" Well, Sky wanted to be here but an emergency came up at the palace so um…." I inform them, even though they just nod already wanting to know the news." I'm pregnant!"

The irony is there is a big pregnant pause from those words to the next, My parents eyes are wide like owls and I feel like time as taken a stand still until my dad smiles and gets up laughing heroically.

"Congratulation rose bud." He says, using my nick name that seems like forever ago I have heard him use it as he hugs me. Me holding him tight as he rocks me back and forth.

"Thanks daddy." I feel a tear slip from my eye, realizing this is a big thing for him. I pull away and my dad steps a side to reveal my mother sitting on the couch, her body limp and her eyes cast down to the carpet.

"Mom?..." I half whisper not sure what her reaction is, definably not the one I was expecting, or wanted.

But then she gets up, walking to me and puts a soft hand on my shoulder and half smiles." That's great honey." She says softy, barley looking me in the eye as she then turns around and walks to the kitchen.

I think my mouth gapes open in shook, until it closes and I turn to my father who seems just as confused as me at her reaction. But the hurt in her response turns to anger as I walk into he kitchen where she is chopping up carrots on the left hand counter.

" Mom." I say more sternly this time and I hear her sigh as she stops mid cut of a carrot and putts the knife down.

"Your too young Bloom." My mother says calmly, too calmly, as she doesn't even turn to me as she wipes her apron.

I arch my eyebrows, where is this coming from." What do you mean I am too young, I'm married and-"

"Yes you got married at the age of 23, that is to young." She says back, and a mood swing comes on as she just continues on her kitchen work with out paying much attention to me.

"I know 23 is younger then usual, but I love Sky more then anything." I raise my voice and my mother shakes her head, a hopeless smile on her face.

" I know, but seriously Bloom, you never really explored you options, you haven't lived a long enough time to just settle down." She retorts back.

"So what are trying to say, that I just settled for Sky?" I cross my arms, hurt she would think that.

My mother gets clearly angry by this to." Don't put words in my mouth, Sky is a great man, not that you to have always had a perfect relationship, but you never lived in those younger years you had. You were off busy doing things for your birth pare- For other people and you never got to have that time period to have fun, time for your self."

I shake my head, trying to grasp all the almost insulting things she has said about my relationship and choices in life." I made my own decisions in my life, you taught me to do that." I say strongly." This doesn't make sense, why are you telling me this now, why not before I got married because I was sure as hell I knew you were happy for me then… or were you"

I start to question my parents now, if they really are proud of me or it's another big lie the have played out. My father, I have notice now in the kitchen speaks." Of course we were happy for you."

"Then why aren't you happy for me now, this doesn't make sense mom, not from you." I bite back tears that are threating to spill in my angry state. I watch my mother massage her temples and shake her head.

"Your to young to have a baby." She says, with a shaking note to her voice. Fragile.

Then it hits me, but even though I regret the next words that come out of my mouth." Are you jealous of me? That I can get pregnant and you can't"

My mothers head shots up, anger and very hurt eyes meeting mine. My father takes a step forward ." Bloom!" He nearly shouts and I get madder, as my mother just looks away from me.

"What!? I am trying to find out why my own mom isn't happy about something we use to talk about, that made her so excited at the idea. I don't believe in those stupid reasons of being to young." I realize my voice is booming through the kitchen, when I take a softer approach, I lower my voice." Mom… just tell me what's wrong."

The silence falls in the kitchen, as my dad and I watch my mom leaning on the sink, watching her own finger tracing a swirly pattern on the ledge, not saying a word. A couple lonely tears escape my eyes as I wipe them away and clear my throat.

"I suppose I'll just send you a post card when the baby's born." And with that I take one last glance before laughing sadly with the shake of my head and heading for the door. My heart feels almost broken at my mothers reaction, and I feel guilt of what I said but I cant justify anything of what happened in there. I just feel like a walking puddle of tears and hurt right now.

.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **I hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **I probably will update this Saturday.**

 **I am updating at School so this has to be quick.**

 **Review, Follow and Favorite!**

 **LOVE U**


	9. Chapter 9

Dedicated to: Catio Yugi

Bloom POV

I get back into my room in Eraklyon, a little chilly and confused. It was not the reaction I was hoping for. Just as I have walked in, closing the door, feeling emotionally drained Sky comes back out of the shower, in his long checked pajama pants, shirtless and drying his hair with a towel.

I look at Sky. Did I make the right decision marrying him when I did?

 _Yes_ , I yell in my head. _You love Sky and your happy with him. You were always told that happiness was what is important_. I am happy _with_ him. Mom use to tell me that. _Dam it!_ My mum has me questioning my own choices in life.

At this, a small whimper leaves my lips and tears trickle down my cheeks again, crossing my arms and hugging myself in my puzzlement. Sky must have noticed because he smiles when seeing I am back before it drops to a frown to see my rattled state.

He throws the towel on the bed and walks up to me." Bloom, what's the matter?" He questions, concern prominent in his voice as he comes over, and untangling my arms and wiping some tear soaked bangs from my face.

I just shake my head, immediately starting to cry as I lean my head against his chest. I think in Sky's shock of my sudden hysterical out burst it takes him a few seconds to bring me closer to his body and wraps his arms around me.

We stand there a couple minutes before Sky takes me to the bed and sits me down on it, letting me lean on him as he starts to calm me down. I explain everything and the argument and he seems almost as surprised as I was at my mother.

"- I thought she would be happy, I'm just- ahh I'm so confused." I say burring my face in my hands.

"Bloom, it is obvious she is upset, but maybe its another reason." Sky says and I listen to his words.

" But why would she say all those things?" I say, huffing at awaked moments to calm my breathing.

"I don't know, but I think that is something you need to discuss with her." He explains calmly.

I get frustrated." She had a chance about an hour ago!"

"Well maybe she was just processing everything, or maybe she doesn't want you to know." Sky suggests. But that just leaves more _Why_ questions." Look Bloom, its been a long day, have a nice hot shower to help clear your mind and sleep on it. Tomorrow might seem a little clearer."

A shower and sleep seems nice as I nod my head, he loops an arm around my waist and kisses my temple. I did make a good decision marrying him.

Sky walks me to the bathroom, and turns the shower on for me making it a good temperature as I hop in and pretend that my worries and doubts wash away with the water down the drain.

After that, feeling more relaxed I put on my sleep gear. Tonight I am going for the comfy baggy shirt and flano pants. Although looking in the mirror, noticing the bags under my eyes I look to my stomach and suck in a little breathe.

I turn , portrait and I lift up my shirt. Low and behold my stomach as a little bump to it that I hadn't really noticed. Using one hand to keep my shirt up I use the other to go on my stomach, the skin slightly harder and I can't help the little smile that appears when doing so.

"Sky." I call out from the bathroom, not yet taking my eyes off my stomach through the mirror as I see Sky come in, confusion in his eyes. I smile and turn to him near the door and wave him over." Look."

Sky still seems like he has no idea what I am doing, holding up my shirt in the mirror as he stands behind me, looking in the mirror to. I just roll my eyes and laugh.

"I'm starting to show." I say softly and then Sky's eyes travel down to my stomach in the mirror, and he steps closer to me, so my back is against his still very naked chest.

From behind, he reaches around and very carefully places a hand on my stomach. Sending an abundance of warm shivering tingles through me that make me sigh and eyes flutter. His thumb making slow caressing circles as he softly smiles.

"Wow." He whispers and softly chuckles as his smiles grows." You know though, I have also noticed some other things getting bigger."

Before I can ask what he is talking about, he cups and squeezes my breasts. I squeal as I swat him away, him laughing and me trying to hide my giggles. Cause that kind of hurt, there a little more sensitive these days.

He turns me around, so my chest of 'bigger boobs' is pressed against his as we share a long kiss. I guess that moment is when it was sinking in that sooner then later a little me or Sky will be joining us.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.—

 **I thought you guys might have wanted a cute moment between Sky and Bloom, sorry its short, but I will update tomorrow.**

 **I would love for you guys to review and, Do you think the Baby is a boy or a girl? I might be taking in your suggestions….**

 **Love You.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dedicated to: keily2k

Bloom POV

The next morning I woke up groggy and with heavy eyes. Memories of yesterday coming back in my head as I lay there in bed. I turn to my left to see Sky, but he has already gotten up and has a had a shower, gone for the day.

I realize though I am going to have to have very different day. I didn't like what was said yesterday, with my mom. She might be right that I am young, but things work differently in the magical dimension, especially for royal families. I also couldn't imagine my life with out Sky.

So I calm myself from yesterday and head back for earth, I can't wait a week or so because the guilt is killing me.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

I arrive in Gardenia, I knock on the door and there's no answer. My dad is probably at work and my mom might be out shopping or seeing a friend. I crouch down and lift up a pot plant by the front door and find the spear key to open the door.

When inside I hear the buzz of a vacuum cleaner and my mom probably didn't hear me knock. I close the door and a few seconds later the vacuum stops.

"Mike, is that you?" I hear my mum shout from up stairs and I hear her walking down the hallway. She reaches the landing, while wiping her hands on her apron and looking down, her faint smile turning to nothing as she spots me." Oh, Bloom…"

I take a deep breath." Hi mom, I just wanted to um…talk to you." I say and she nods slowly.

"I'll be down in a minute, just got to pack away the vacuum cleaner." She says and I nod-awkwardly and head for the living room to my left.

Its funny to reflect on all the memories in this house, the times I was oblivious to my new life that awaited me when I reached 16.

I sit down on the sofa, and rub my palms together, not quite knowing what to say. I don't have long to think when my mom comes back down the stairs and spots me on the couch. She musters a small smile as she comes to join me, and the silence that follows is deafening.

I clear my throat before I start." I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday, about you being jealous…." I drift of , and take I look at my mum who is looking down at her lap." I didn't mean it, I lost my temper yesterday and I am sorry."

I watch my mum nod her head, her eyes still cast down to her lap. Although now I notice little drops of water splattering on her apron.

"Mom…" I whisper and she shakes her head, inhaling deeply as she lifts her head and wipes her eyes. And finally her watery eyes meet mine and I see the sadness in them that make my heart break.

"I'm really happy for you Bloom." She cries and I believe her then." What I said, was something I didn't mean at all, I just was so ashamed of the real reason… and I was jealous, just not with you."

I furrow my eyebrows at her and she seems so nervous of telling me but I realize what she was trying to say yesterday." Of my birth parents." I whisper, she nearly said it when we were arguing, but I was to court up in anger that I couldn't tell.

My mother nods, almost regretful." I know it's awful to think that I am jealous, it's just that they're your real parents and I just feel like second best now."

"Why would you think that?" I ask, disbelieving of my mother's reaction.

" Because, you spend nearly half you life looking for them." She explains." I supported you of course; because it was important to you but I just didn't realize what it would be like when you found them. And the baby is going to be spending more time with them now, the baby is going to be closer to them then me and your dad. And I feel so bad feeling this way."

And right then I couldn't even imagine what my mom was going through, in her mind. She couldn't have children, when she adopted me I was her everything she ever wanted and I was taken away form her. When I faked my death, I don't want to know what she went through. I guess she feels that she is not a part of my life any more. And now I hate _myself_ for that.

" Mom listen to me." I whisper, she turns her head, still crying and I try fight back the tears but they leak out any way." I know I wasn't the daughter you were expecting." My mom laughs a little a this." But I wouldn't be who I am today with out you, or dad. Yes I found my birth parents, and yes I have another mother… but you always going to be my _mom."_

My mom nods her head, and both of us crying I hug her so tightly I feel like she will never leave." And I promise I am going to come visit more okay, especially when the baby's born." I whisper and she nods her head.

After we both calmed down a bit, my mom and I spent the rest of the day together. I went grocery shopping, something that seemed so foreign yet comfortably familiar as we went down the isles. I find myself hungrier then I have been and maybe bought too much chocolate then necessary.

We cooked dinner together, my mom all excited about the baby now and giving me advise that really helps. I realize then how much I want my child to have an Earth experience. To be with my mom and dad, and come home for the holidays like Easter and Christmas. And I can't wait to share that with them.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Hope you liked that chapter, I know the story might be a little dull right now, but its getting there believe me. I just thought it was an important part to put in the story. But it gets better!**

 **I did however get an outstanding response from you guys about if it's going to be a boy or girl, and baby names. I already sort of knew what I wanted to do before asking you guys but it is always good to have your opinions and idea's because I like to make you happy, because I love you so much.**

 **If you still have baby name's then keep them coming. More about the baby or maybe babies? Will be reveled next chapter. When will this next chapter be out… probably not till Friday or the weekend.**

 **LOVE U**


	11. Chapter 11

Dedicated to: eclzoetermeer

Bloom POV

I could not get that stupid smile of my face. Today I was exactly 3 months pregnant and that meant the 12 week check up and ultrasound. Sky was working this morning on something that seemed urgent but he promised to be back by the time Dr. Michaels came.

I had started to notice my stomach swelling in the slightest since last month, but not much. I also find that each little bit my stomach expands, so does my excitement. I would like to also say so for Sky, but its like he has become a phantom these days. I barely see him, and when I ask where he has been or what he has been doing, he twists the truth or changes the subject.

I have noticed even the guards are more present everywhere I walk in the place. Worry is in the air and I have no idea why, it seems Sky has stopped me even form doing certain visits to near by villages or certain paper work even.

But today I don't think about it, I going to see my child for the first time.

Dr Michaels comes in at two o'clock in my room. She does her routine check up with my blood pressure, weight and asking certain questions. Although most of the time I am watching the door waiting for Sky to appear.

Dr Michaels says its time to do the ultrasound and I ask her to wait for Sky. _20 minutes later_ , he finally decided to show up, and I find my excitement for today fading a bit because of this.

He closes the door and I can see he is sorry by the way he looks, and he's hesitant smile. Dr Michaels gets up from the side of the bed, when we where talking and gets started." Well since the father decided to show up, well begin." She teases and I give a small smile.

Sky comes to sit next to me on the bed, beside my head. Before he even gets a word out of what I know of what he is going to say I speak first." Its doesn't matter, we will talk about this later." I whisper and I see him confused by my reaction but he holds his tongue and nods before taking my hand in his.

I lift up my shirt, as Mr Michaels places a small metal disc at the end of the bed near my feet, it has a wire connected to that leads to a small droplet device. I guess ultrasounds are a little different in the magical dimension.

"Okay so I am just going to use the droplet on your stomach, sorry it might be a bit cold." She says this as she starts rolling around the wand on my stomach, its not that cold." And with any luck we will be able to find your baby."

I watch as the small disc at the end of the bed lights up and a holographic screen flashes above it. It's a black; blue and a white fuzzy haze as Dr Michaels watches the screen and rotates the wand to find something. When she stops she puts on a smile, as the droplet is at my lower stomach." Found you!" She exclaims before looking at us and then starting to point on the screen." See here we have the head…"

Dr Michaels voice fades out of my ears as I watch the screen. Like most photo's I have seen, my baby looks like a little peanut. Although it still brings up a bundle of emotions to see it.

I notice Sky's hand in mine tighten and I look up to see his eyes infatuated with the screen before him. I don't think I could be sitting here naked and he would look away.

"Let's see if we can hear the heart beat." Dr Michaels voice comes back to my ears and I see her fiddling with the wand still on my stomach before she flicks a switch and sound of a rapidly beating heart surrounds the room.

"That's really quick." Is all I can mange to say and Dr Michaels laughs at my stunned mullet reaction.

"Don't worry that's perfectly normal." She informs.

"Is everything else normal?" I ask and I sigh in relief when she nods her head.

"Yes, perfectly healthily." With that she removes the droplet from me stomach and the hologram TV goes off.." I would be happy to print you some photo's if you like."

"Yes please." I answer straight away as Dr Michaels starts to pack up.

"Good, I will send them here by this afternoon. And I will see you in 4 week your majesties."

With that She packs up her bag and leaves Sky and me in our room. I turn to Sky, who is still locking at where the screen was with our baby in there.

"Sky?" I ask slightly worried about what he is thinking. He turns his head towards me , his mouth still gapping open.

"Wow." He breathes out after a few seconds and I laugh at his dumb founded expression. He starts laughing a little with me before leaning down and kissing me on the lips. " That was amazing" he whispers.

"I know…" I whisper back, a washing machine churns inside me filled with emotions such as excitement and nervousness. Sky kisses me again smiling and I bring my self up in to a sitting position and continue to kiss him. His hands run down my back as I cup his face, now kneeling on the bed.

When things start to get heated, possibly leading somewhere Sky pulls away. "Bloom." he whispers and I watch him confused and still slightly flustered as he pulls my hands away from his cheeks and starts to get up.

"I have to go back to a meeting." He says, standing up. He lovingly kisses my forehead before walking out of the room. I feel like I want to scream at the top of my lungs at him. _What is wrong with you these days!_

The past month I seem like a burden to his time then someone he wants to actually spend time with. I am starting to think I have done something wrong.

And Sky just turned down sex. Never, not once has he ever done that, he knew where that kiss was going and he said he had a meeting. Shouldn't I be at the meeting to?

To tired to think I grab my phone by my bed and search through my contacts.

"Hello?" the voice comes through the phone.

"Hey Musa, its Bloom."

"Bloom! Its been forever since I have heard form you." She exclaims and it brings back a smile on my face.

" I know, I just wanted to talk to someone." I say softly back.

Musa is quiet for a few seconds." Why are you upset?"

"How do you know I am upset?" I question.

"Because I am a singer, I have to sing with emotion in my voice as much as I have to recognize it. So why are you upset?" She repeats her self.

"I think Sky is hiding something from me, he's just been acting weird for the past month." I sigh.

"Well do what I did to Riven, confront him and if he doesn't say anything then leave, take a holiday." Musa says causally, and I think she just answered my next question, when I was going to ask about Riven.

"Riven didn't tell you why he was acting so weird?"

"Nope." She sighs in frustration." He didn't want to tell me, so I went to Flora's for a couple days before the tour started. I'm in Melody at the moment; tour doesn't finish until a couple months. I'll go back to Magix and if we can't work it out, we call it quits."

"Musa…" I say it softly; I knew Musa likes to put up walls so she seems tough. Don't get me wrong, she is, but I know this must be killing her.

" It's fine Bloom." She says it sternly, to distinguish the end of that conversational topic." You know, after you confront Sky and he still doesn't want to talk, you can always come here to Melody for a couple days, it would be the best."

I smile at her words." As tempting as that sounds, I have duties here at Eraklyon, and secondly I don't think Sky would let me leave the palace now that I'm carrying our child."

I can just see Musa rolling her eyes." Yeah, yeah… how is the little bundle of joy going?" Musa asks.

" Good, just had my 12 week ultrasound. Perfectly healthy." I grin, placing I hand on my stomach.

"Bloom that's so great, what did the baby look like?" She asks curiously.

"Like a peanut" I admit and I hear Musa laughing down the phone line.

"A peanut, that's going to be one ugly baby." She teases, and I laugh with a pout.

"Hey!" I giggle, trying to keep a stern voice though." He might look like a peanut, but he's _my_ peanut."

Musa laughs back." Okay mamma bear, take care of your peanut. I got a show in half an hour so I will talk to you soon, yeah?

"Yeah. I hope the show goes well, see ya." I say goodbye.

"Bye." And with that she hangs up, and she some what has lifted my spirits. I feel bad for her trouble with Riven, although it seems our guys are keeping secrets from us or screwing us over. Either way I am finding out what's wrong with Sky, he's not the same anymore….

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.

 **Update today as promised, which would have been done sooner but I had no time at School.**

 **So what do you think is up with Sky?**

 **Anyway I might update tomorrow or the next day, so please Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **Wouldn't it be cool if I got 20 reviews for this chapter, just thinking….**

 **LOVE U**


	12. Chapter 12

Dedicated to: OSnapitsJess2.0

In my office this morning I find myself on a roll with the paper work I need to catch up on over the couple days I missed. It's nothing new, just some regular tax things to worry about and sign.

At about mid-day there's a knock on my door and I expect Eve to come in to bring my lunch, but its not Eve.

"Stella!?" shocked to see her here, she brightly smiles in her yellow queen like dress that flows around her. She rushes into the room and I have barley made it out of my desk and around before she barrels me in a hug.

" It was kind of a last minute thing." Stella says pulling away from me at arms length. "Brandon came to have a meeting with Sky, and I decided to join last minute. Come lets have lunch." Stella starts dragging me to the door and I start protesting.

"Stella, I have to finish a lot of paperwork."

Stella glances at the small pile left on my desk before meeting my gaze again with a sarcastic look. She doesn't have to say anything as I heavily sigh and head out with her, our arms linked as we walk down the corridors.

At least two guards, are placed on each main entry way and door way in the palace and Stella seems just as confused when I first saw the new protection arrangement.

After lunch, Stella and I take a walk in the garden. It finally feels like we are alone. "What's with all the guards Bloom?" Stella inquires as we find a nearby bench to sit on facing the outlook of the Holly Mountains across the palace.

"I don't know Stella." I say truthfully eying a pair of them near the side entrance of the gardens." Sky hasn't really told me much of the new obvious security plans that he is enforcing, he isn't even letting me out of the palace to visit villages to the south."

Stella furrows her eyebrows." Doesn't he tell you why?"

I shake my head." I ask, but then we got in an argument and he said he didn't need one." I try not to remember the face that he had when I replied, ' _you sound just like you father_ '. I regret it, he seemed so hurt by it and I want to apologize but like usual these days, he disappears in the morning and I only feel the dip of the bed at night before going to sleep.

"Come to think of it, Brandon hasn't been acting like himself lately." Stella says and it seems in a few seconds we look out and think about it, but before I can ask more Stella shakes her head." Enough about our moody men how are you?"

"I'm good, still trying to get used to the idea that I'm pregnant." I laugh, not realizing I am placing a hand on my stomach. Still trying to get use to the feeling. I raise my head with a smile to look at Stella but her eyes seemed transfixed on my stomach. I grow concerned.

"Stella?" I whisper and she darts her gaze back to mine and pulls on a bright smile, although it looks genuine there's something that she's hiding.

"Sorry." She baffles on." Its just that your stomach's grown a bit."

I nod slowly." Yeah… that what happens when you pregnant… Stella are you okay?" whispering the words as I see her perfect smile falter, before it becomes a stare down. Even though in the past Stella always one before I would break my gaze, her head turns the other way after several seconds.

"Stella…" she just sucks in a heavy breathe before looking up to the sun, her head tilted in the slightest. Her tears catch the light in a glimmer as they roll down her cheeks.

"I can't get pregnant Bloom." She states sadly.

"What do you mean, you cant Stella, that doesn't make sense-" I am cut .

"I can't conceive." She wipes her eyes with the back of hands." At the start of the year Brandon and I, we started trying , because my dad was getting all funny about it- well you know what I am talking about."

I do remember our parents getting all fidgety about Sky and I never mentioning having kids. It seemed when we had dinner together that was all they could talk about.

Stella continues." Well, last week I went to the doctor about it and there's a problem with me. "

"Well, I am sure you still have a chance, a problem doesn't mean-"

" 5% chance, barley anything. " She laughs sadly." The doctor even said theres not much point trying."

I stay quiet longer then I should have, trying to process the information. It doesn't feel right, its feels like a dream right now. Stella is always in a good mood this shouldn't be happening to her.

"I know when I was younger I wasn't keen on having kids, but know I can't even have one. Its funny the things you want the most can turn out to be thing you cant have."

"Have you told Brandon?" I question and Stella shakes her head, a fresh load of tears tumbling down her face.

"He's going to hate me." She gasps between sobs, and I put an arm around her shoulders so she is leaning on me.

"Brandon could never hate you." I whisper but just shakes he head.

"But he wants a baby so bad, I guess the fact that he never got to know his father before he died, he also wanted to be a dad himself, he seems so excited about it." She cries, tears soaking my long sleeves." And my mum and dad, there going to be so disappointed in me. There going to be mad-"

"Shh, Stella. Everything is going to work out okay." I whisper, but her crying doesn't stop I let her cry for the time being. Not wanting to know how she is feeling." No one is going to be mad or angry with you."

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..—

After Stella calmed down, I let her have a sleep in a guest room in the palace. I made sure she was asleep before I left to find Brandon. Stella wants to tell him, she is either going to do it here or when She gets back to Solaria.

When I get to Sky's office, where I knew Sky was talking to Brandon, the door is slightly a jar. That's when I hear raised voices.

"- you cant just up the security here and hope this passes Sky." Brandon argues as I lean my head by the door.

"I know that." Sky yells back, obviously annoyed." We have been trying to predict or counteract the attacks."

I find my heart pounding as they continue." 7 villages Sky, torn apart and nearly every single person from them killed. You can't hide this forever Sky. The media are going to be all over this the longer you hide it." I subside a gasp

"So what am I meant to do Brandon. What am I supposed to say to this when I don't even know what is that's doing this. Theirs no evidence of who or what has done this."

That was the moment I decided to open the door, with a bang.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **HEHE bit of a cliffhanger, sorry folks.**

 **Sad about Stella, but theres no such thing as a perfect world sometimes guys…**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite**

 **LOVE U my LOVELIES**


	13. Chapter 13

Dedicated to: AnythingFanfiction13

Bloom POV

Sky and Brandon freeze, beside their heads, which whip to me.

"Stella is the guest room up stairs, She wants to talk to you Brandon." I say sternly, my eyes burning into Brandon's. He glances back at Sky, who is sitting at his desk. Sky gives Brandon a sly nod and Brandon manages a tight smile before walking around me and out the door.

The silence pierces the air as I turn my gaze to Sky's, not knowing from what I should start the argument with. I was expecting him to have something to say but he just very slowly gets up from his desk, my eyes never leaving him. He walks around it, before I realize he is taking the same direction as Brandon. If he thinks he is leaving, he's wrong.

I turn and as he is just about to reach for the half open door, I use some of my power to make sure it shuts right in his face. He jumps before sighing heavily.

"So is there anything else you want to tell me?" I ask harshly and he turns around to face me.

"I'm pretty sure you eavesdropped on enough." He bites back.

My mouth drops open." Excuse me!"

Sky sighs heavily." I didn't mean that." He whispers. I wait patiently as he turns around to look to me again." I didn't want to concern you with this-"

"Concern me!" I think the built up anger from this passing month of Sky not explaining anything implodes." What do you think I was thinking about when you where acting so sketchy for the past month, if that wasn't concerning enough, I thought I did something wrong."

"Well you shouldn't have to worry about this, this is my problem-" Sky starts to say before I intervene.

"Your problem!" I can't help but yell." I married you, which makes your problems mine. Your people Of Eraklyon, became my people as well. And you had the nerve to hide this from me."

The room falls silent and I can see Sky holding down his temper, it looks like he is actually biting his tongue. He runs his hand through his hair.

"Well?" I raise my voice and he meets my gaze, his eyes hard when they stare into mine.

" Were not arguing anymore." I can tell he is forcing the calmness in his voice." It's bad for you and the baby to raise your blood pressure, we will talk about this later."

In my shock, I can't say a word as he turns, opens the door and closes it behind him. Leaving me alone in his study.

-;;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;;;-;-;-;-;-;;-

Sky POV

I really screwed up yesterday. Bloom wasn't supposed to find out, even though I have no idea why I thought she would never do so. I just wanted her to be safe, and the fact that there is something dangerous out there is even more reason to keep her in the dark because of what she would do.

Villages have been torn apart the past month, moving from the west. Theirs no reminisce of what actually happened, and the very few people that have survived hid or where in to much shock to remember. Brandon was right, I can't hide this forever, the media would make a panic across the planet and I can't have that.

I get up from bed this morning to find Bloom is already up, and gone for the day. Which is odd, considering she normally sleeps in later these days. But I just assume she is purposely avoiding me. But I rather talk about this now, and then leave it so it gets worse the longer we don't talk.

I realized how annoyed she must have been from me being so distant, but I need to at least apologize, and try and help her understand why I did it.

I head to her office first, hoping she would be there. But she wasn't. I then spend the next half an hour looking and she is nowhere to be found. I ask around with the guards and the servants but they haven't seen her either.

Panic starts to set in. I start to think she went to one of the near by villages to see the damage done. But someone must have seen her leave.

Just before I lose my temper, and start a full-blown search for her I spot Eve, Bloom's personal maid walking down the corridor. I bolt after her.

"Eve." I call out and she goes incredibly still before turning around and curtsying." Have you seen Bloom."

Her face becomes flush." No your majesty." It comes out in a squeak and it doesn't take much to know she is lying. I just sternly stare at her and she starts to tremble.

"Eve please, I just need to know she is alright." I plead, not caring that I am. Eve straightens a bit and she nods slowly.

"Queen Bloom went to Earth to see her parents."

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Bloom POV

I didn't feel like talking to Sky right away, he was right about me getting angry. It is bad for the baby and me. It just frustrates me so much that he hid something this big from me for so long.

I decided to visit my mom and dad, not having seen them since the big fiasco a month ago. My mum and me made pancakes this morning, and we had just finished eating them when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll go get it." My dad says, standing up from the table and heading to the front door. I get up and start to clear the table with my mum, when my dad walks back in with a skeptical expression, I furrow my eyebrows.

I am about to ask what's wrong when Sky decided to come around the corner, he seems to relax a bit when seeing me. I turn around to my mum, I explained to her that Sky ad I had an argument when I came her this morning. Her expression is the same as dads.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" I ask my mum and she stumbles on her next words, glancing back at Sky before answering.

"No, I'm sure Mike can help me." Mum says, giving pleading eyes to dad as they scurry away into the kitchen. I cross my arms over my chest in frustration, before turning around back to Sky, still standing where he was before.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here, you had me worried sick." Sky says softly, but I am too mad to keep my inside voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't realize we had to tell each other everything anymore, like what we are doing or where we are going." I say dramatically, making my way to the front door hallway to walk up the stairs.

I don't miss Sky curing under his breath. He follows me." Please just let me explain."

"Oh I heard everything Sky." I say stomping up the stairs with my frustration." Its just that you were explaining everything to Brandon, not to me!"

"I meant why I kept everything from you." He calls down the hallway as I had made it into my old room, everything perfectly in place as it was when I left here years ago to head to Alfea." Your pregnant Bloom, I didn't want to worry you."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid or incapable of rationale thought." I fight back as Sky comes into the room. He stops at the doorway, leaning his hands on both sides.

"Rationale thought, huh?" He smiles mockingly at me." So if I told you about all these massacres, would you honestly tell me you wouldn't go out looking for the source of attacks?"

I am about to come back with a reply but it falls short on the tip of my tongue. There's some silence as I processes my thoughts. Damn him for having a point. I wouldn't be thinking clearly." Fine, your right… but that doesn't mean that it was right to keep this from me."

The ora around has decreased in heated anger to a more level headed temperature. " I know it was wrong to hide it from you, I just… at the start I thought it was something that could be stopped but when it kept progressing and we had no idea what was going on, I thought until I worked it out or possibly stoped it I would tell you, but I have no idea what's happening…"

Sky seems defeated, his protective nature causes it. I feel slight guilt about yelling at him, but I just don't like when he keeps things from me. I look up to him and slowly nod my head, feeling exhausted.

"I'm just going to have a bath, to relax." I mummer, thinking it best to try and get in a better headspace for my health and the baby's. Sky steps aside in the door way and gives an understanding smile." Are you going back?"

He shakes his head." I'll wait for you to finish before I leave, I am assuming you would like to spend the rest of the day here."

"Yeah, I'll try not to take long…." I half smile and Sky does the same as I walk past him and head for the bathroom. There is still uneasy air around us, like a untrustworthy fog that has come between me and him. I know it will go away though, eventfully.

-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-

About half an hour later I am still soaking in a nice bubble bath. Hoping my thoughts can evaporate for a while as I try to relax. Most of the bubbles have disappeared which I don't mind, as long as the water stays hot.

I am drawing patterns on my semi-swollen belly to calm myself, and quite possibly the baby if it works. I wonder if he or she will be as stubborn as me and Sky, hopefully not put together. I start to drift off in my imagination of what our child would look like when there is a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I call, I hear Sky's voice asking if he can come in and I call for him to do so.

He slowly opens the door, and closes it behind him. In the old days I would have made sure the bubbles covered all the areas I wanted to when Sky walked in, but I gotten so used to him seeing me naked. He pulls on a smile, although I do see slight distress behind the gesture.

He comes to kneel down beside the tub, resting his hand on the side to steady himself as I turn my head resting on a folded towel to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"Much better." I whisper, the steam making me sleepy and I hear Sky softly chuckle at my dreamy state. A sound I have come to miss.

"Good." He says happily and look at his expression, my sleepy state wakens up again.

"What happened?" I ask.

On reflex it looks like he is about to dodge the question but he sighs heavily." I just got a call from, Aston, Head of the Guard. There was another attack on a village last night."

I force myself to keep a clam approach to this." Any witnesses?"

"No, the rescue squad arrived an hour ago, no survivors yet…" After that the sound of the foaming bubbles popping softly is left.

"Which village?"

"Cobought." Sky whispers and my heart sinks, its the village south west of Eraklyon. Apparently that's where most of the attacks have been. And if I am right it seems the attacks are leading straight to the main city and castle of Eraklyon.

Before really thinking it through I ask anyways." Can I come with you?"

Sky furrows his eyebrows." Where?"

"To Cobought." Sky's expression says it all, I know he is trying to not lose his temper right now." I know what you're going to say, I just want to see the damage done. Then I might be able to help you distinguish what is causing this…"

He contemplates for a bit, as I never break my stare on him. " Sky Please, Eraklyon's people needs their queen… the first sign of danger I'll leave."

Sky's sarcastic stare meets mine." Like that's going to happen Bloom." He sighs heavily rubbing his hands over his face before looking at me again." Fine, you have 1 hour there before you head back to the palace."

I give a small smile and nod, not feeling overly excited as I would normally be when winning and argument with Sky. I need to do this; it's not a want. I don't wish to see the damage done, but if I can figure out who is doing this then I will stop them.

 **.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.**

 **I know it's been a while, but I have been busy… I hate school but I have been reading a lot of books, which I love. Ask me if you want me to recommend some good series for you guys! I am nearly done the next chapter and it should be out in a couple days.**

 **So I have a question/ competition for you guys. What is a good baby boy's name? It might be put in the next chapter if it's good and become a character for the rest of the story… reviews or send me your names.**

 **Till next time**

 **LOVE U!**


	14. Chapter 14

Dedicated to: FairiesVoice15

Bloom POV

I went back to the castle first before taking the ship for the 15 minute journey to Cobought. I don't think wearing leggings and a baggy t -shirt would impress the guards and rescue squad as their queen.

I am waiting currently inside the conference room in the ship. A long table with cushioned chairs set around it. The room is dimly lit, considering there are no windows in here.

I don't know what to expect when arriving in Cobought, or as I've heard what's left of it. I have been there a couple times; the town is famous for a rare fruit that grows in that area called a Yuri. To me it tasted like a mixture of marshmallows and blackberries when the locals gave some to us as a wedding present when Sky and me traveled around Eraklyon after our wedding.

But I know there is going to be no festival when arriving there to welcome us, unlike Sky, I have no idea what to expect.

The door at the end of the room opens and I stand up when Sky comes in. I step out from my seat as he walks up to me." You still have time to change your mind."

For doubtful seconds I think I might but I shake my head, throwing the thought out of my brain." I need to do this."

Sky seems annoyed by my answer, knowing him, he'd like me safe on the ship but he still takes out his hand to offer to me and I gladly take it. We walk out the room down the corridors before we make it to the exit ramp; Sky looks at me once before he orders for it to be lowered.

When walking down the ramp, I am met with a slight chill in the air. And when on the dusty ground of the village, the world stands still. Cobought was always a country sort of town. Dirt paths, but surrounded by lush fields with animals and farming trees. But now the town looked dead. The stone and wooden houses mostly torn apart expect for a couple that looked to be standing. There is an erie quietness to the place which I hate.

Guards and people in white jumpsuits and gas masks are running around checking through he ruble of the first few houses, it seems they are still looking for the occupants bodies.

A recognizable face, Ashton, Head of the Guard comes up to us.

"Your Majesties." He gives a slight bow to us; I couldn't even muster smile of recognition.

"Aston, what's the report?" Sky asks.

Astons looks grim." It seems to be the same as the other 7 villages. There's no trace of what has done this to the town, it seems it has ripped through it."

Sky and Aston go quick fire on questions about witnesses, destruction damage, and burial of the bodies they have found as I continue to stare at the town. To the right is a small medical tent that has been set up. Although there are no patients ,only bodies which chills me to the bone, but at the same time fills me with burning rage.

I decide I might have my own look, and slip my hand out of Sky's which stops him in mid sentence." I just want to look around myself."

Sky nods." Don't go to far." He says, and I try not to roll my eyes at how much he sounded like a parent then. As Sky continues talking with Ashton I take a few steps down the wide main street of the small village. The bakery to my left is destroyed, the sign is the only thing recognizable.

Men in gas masks focus on the first few homes at the start of the village, some stop their work and bow at me and I give a grim head nod in return. I go several houses away, about a hundred feet from Sky and the guards, a house catches my eyes. It still stands, the beams made of wood and the rest with stacked stones.

The door is just hanging on its hinges as I creak it open slowly. I cough as some dust whirls around from the slightest movement. Once inside the house I look ahead down the corridor to see what once was the kitchen.

The sidewall is completely bashed through that the cold chill of the air breezes though. I turn to my right to see another wooden door a jar open. I open it to the bedroom and my stomach churns at what I see.

It probably once was a nice cozy cottage room, with the bed on the rug facing the front window with the view of the village. But I know the window is smashed in… and two bodies lay on the bed. I take cautious steps as I look to see a man and a woman a little older then me sprawled out on the quilt. The man's neck in a funny angle as well as the woman's arm and leg. Blood splatters on the walls and soaked on the bed sheets that I make myself look away.

Who could have done this?

About to walk away a shuffle and a creak makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I stop and turn my head to the ceiling length cupboard that is on the right side of the bed. There is another shuffling sound and I know its definitely coming from there.

I take a deep breath, preparing my self and the great dragon inside me ready for a fight. Standing now, right in front of the doors I grab both door handles and fling them open.

I don't find a bloodthirsty beast though. In the left hand corner sitting at the bottom is a baby boy, his eyes showing nothing but fear. He looks the same age as Hugo, Flora's son, 7-8 months old.

He wears a dirty white onezie that looks like bed clothes. I crotch down very slowly not to frighten him. I give him a small smile." Hey little guy, lets take you some place safe, okay?" I whisper reaching out my hands and lifting him up under the arms with me. He gives a few sniffles and little cries, as he must be terrified.

I rock him back and forth, making sure I cradle his head into my chest so he cant see the horror, of who I am assuming are his parents.

The next thing I know a loud crash sounds out behind me and I turn around to get a woof load of dust getting in my eyes and up my nose. In my horror it sounded like a main beam falling over the bed. I hear more creaks and falling scatted sounds. Time to leave.

Something else big falls and I struggled to see what it was as I start coughing and more dust gets in my eyes and blurs my vision. The baby boy in my arms is crying loudly now as I spot the exit of the room and run out, thanking that I didn't trip over anything.

I turn left, down the hallway and out of the house. Turning around and taking long steps back as I watch the house crumple in on its self, the sound of creaking and the snapping of wood, and shattering of glass.

The baby boy in my arms continues to cry, and I look down as my vision improves a bit to make sure he is okay. He has a cut on his forehead, but it doesn't look that bad as I inspect it.

"Your Majesty!" I hear yelling getting closer to me and look to see some of the men in the white jumpsuits come to my aid. A couple goes to inspect the house while one comes to me. He is a bit intimating in his connecting gas mask to his white suit." Are you all right, did everyone make it out of the house safely?" he looks down to the baby in my arms, which I keep his head cradled to my chest so now he cant be frightens by the rescue opps man.

"Yes, I'm fine." I get out." There were already two bodies in there, one man and one woman around late twenties at the front of the house."

"Bloom!" My head whips to the side again to see Sky running to me, followed by a few guards. When reaching me the rescue opp man had already left to help the others. " What the hell happened, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine-" to my dismay, I cough out a little of the dust I inhaled and Sky's arm wraps around my waist and starts guiding me back to where the ship landed.

"Your going to the medical tent." He says shortly. I take a glance back, to the house that was once standing minutes ago. I hold the baby boy in my arms tighter.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-

I sit on one of the stretchers in the medical tent, a middle aged nurse going over my vitals and just doing a routine check up while Sky waits impatiently beside the bed. The nurse finally pulls away from inspecting the inside of my ear.

"Well your majesty, everything is looking good. I will give you some eye drops to make sure all the dust is gone from your eyes and to stop infection. You inhaled some dust as well, we would normally give you a quick shot of magic othidine to dissolve all the dust in your lungs but considering your pregnant we don't want the risk of harming the baby." The nurse hands me a small bottle of clear eye drops and a glass of water." The coughing should be gone in a couple days, just drink plenty of fluids and some rest will do you good."

"Thank You." I say, my voice still a little croaky , taking a sip of water after.

"Your welcome your majesty." She does a short bow ready to leave when Sky intervenes.

"Is everything alright with the pregnancy?" Sky asks, concern in his voice.

The Nurse smiles." Perfectly fine." She consoles before turning to me." Have you experienced any cramps or feeling sick at all your majesty?"

I shake my head." No, not at all." I say and she smiles again, bowing before waking away from the curtained off area we are situated in. that's when I remember." Nurse, is the baby boy alright?"

"The other nurses are checking over him now, I will bring you news soon." She says before this time, finally being able to go. Although I kind of wanted her to stay longer so I could delay the lecture I am going to get from Sky.

Sky, to my surprise doesn't say anything when he get's up form the side of the bed and walks around to stand in front of me where I am sitting. I place the eye drops and the glass of water done on the bed before facing him again. I wait for the words but they don't come, instead he just wraps his arms around me, bringing me into his chest. It takes me a while to do the same in my surprise. My head resting in the crook of his neck comfortably as he rubs circles on my back.

"That's it, no lecture." I mummer, and I hear Sky's soft chuckle as a response.

"I have given up on using that method, because it doesn't work on you." He says pulling away and resting his forehead on mine." You still would have gone into that house either way… I just want you to be safe, if it were up to me I would wrap you in bubble wrap and lock you in the palace so you could never get hurt."

I laugh at this." Bubble wrap?" I tease." Well at least it would be a good source of entertainment to pop when I am stuck in the palace day after day."

Sky just rolls his eyes with a smile and I fall quiet again." Sky this is awful, everyone in the town is… Oh god I saw his parents dead, they must have hidden him in the cupboard when they knew the town was under attack."

Sky seems just as pained as I am." I know."

There's some more silence, as Sky takes one of my hands in his and starts fiddling with my fingers, he seems to do this when he is thinking.

"Sky?"

Sky's eyes shoot up to mine." Yes."

"Can we take the boy with us back to the palace?" I ask, wanting the baby safe with me incase something else happens. I feel this instinct to make sure he is alright, might be mamma bear instincts happening on me already.

"Bloom… I understand you saved his life and that's amazing, but we need to learn more, he might have distant family we can take him to be looked after. The guards are going through town records to find out who he is." Sky explains and I hadn't realized all that.

"Can he at least come with us until we know more about him… I just want him to be safe." I plead.

"Alright, he can stay with us as long as it takes to find his family or a good home for him." Sky agrees and I smile. Although I am still trying to deal with the idea that a whole town, except one little boy got killed. Is it going to affect him in the future?

..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

 **Sorry its been a while but been busy guys. And I am sorry to say it might be another week or two until I can update, I have 4 essays due this week, one in class I need to study for.!**

 **But hope you liked this chapter, who do you think is destroying the villages?**

 **Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **As I always will**

 **LOVE U**


	15. I Think Something is wrong!

I think something is wrong with my account? this is just a test thing

hope to update soon.


	16. I'm SORRY:(

Hello everyone, you are probably hating me right now because its been so long.

You might have seen my other update, when I told you something was wrong with my account. Well it I couldn't see how many reads i was getting and its just went BLAH... anyways its fixed now.

I am really busy guys, and I have exams soon so I am most likely not going to update, but my next update will be on

21st November

When all my exams are over and done with and i can have proper time to write and finish this story.

so put the date in your calenders, and who knows i might update before i promise to update _by_ then.

so until then my lovelies, i really do love you guys, you mean so much to me and your support keeps me going and doing what i love.

See you soon.

CassyLee


	17. Chapter 15

Bloom POV

The Little boy I saved is 8 and a half months old and named Isaac. He has no family that we could find, he had grandparents to the south of Eraklyon but they died a couple of years ago. So I have taken it to look after him for now, or until we can find any other lead on his family which is looking pretty slim.

Today I though it would be nice to have a little picnic outside, considering I don't think I have seen Isaac smile as long as I have known him. In the royal gardens I sit on a blanket with some food, with Isaac in my lap playing with a little daisy that I picked for him that I thought would cheer him up… not yet at least.

In the middle of our little picnic non- other then Stella appears. She immediately slows down when she sees Isaac in my lap, me playing with his soft brown curls on top of his head.

"Well this must be the little Isaac." She says sitting down across from us and intently watching him.

"Yeah it is." I say with a sad smile, which Stella slowly returns and her eyes go back to Isaac. " And may I ask what you are doing here Stella."

Her smiles drop a bit." Brandon and Sky are discussing more about the attacks, they said for me to tell you if you wanted to join them you can."

I consider it for a moment and slowly nod my head, knowing there could be more little boys like the one in my lap if we don't solve this horror." Can you look after Isaac while I'm gone, maybe take him to look at the flowers or the fountain?"

Stella nods her head with an enthusiastic smile." More then happy to!" she reaches over and takes Isaac while she stands up and rests him on her hip. Isaacs seems a little startled when being moved from one person to another before he goes back to his natural face. I just wish he would smile " Where going to have fun aren't we Mr. Isaac."

I get up myself and watch the two of them, Stella bobbing up and down doing a silly dance for him. "I will try not to be too long" I say readying to leave before turning back to her." And make sure I don't come back and Isaac has honey and whipped cream all in his hair." I tease. Stella scowls at me.

"That was one time, Lily was a handful when she was younger." Stella complains referencing to the time she decided to baby sit Lily one time as a baby.

I just laugh and shake my head and return back to the palace to Sky's office. When arriving Sky and Brandon are looking at maps, with marks pointing out the recent attacks. They look up and they both give me a grim smile as I approach them.

I look closely at the map, the scattered pins giving me no clue on where to start." There's no pattern, its not like this unknown force is making its way through these towns to a destination." I state.

"From the looks of it could be a strategical move, considering these attacks have no other purpose to destroy these towns only just for the fun of it." Brandon gets out, disturbed by the fact that what ever is doing this has no reason but for the sick pleasure of doing it.

"There's no reminisce of the attackers?" I ask looking up from the map that shows me nothing but the towns that are being destroyed and there people killed.

"No." Sky sighs, he looks so tired, I can't imagine what Sky is feeling right now." We've searched every town, it just looks like they disappear into thin air."

"They could be using some form of a flight apparatus to escape." Brandon suggests but Sky shakes his head.

"It couldn't be, Eraklyon's skies are monitored as well as the dimension, it would have been picked up, and if not , passing through over other towns and cities to get to there destination, there would have been witnesses."

"It had to be magic." I say and they look up to me again." It is the only possible way for them to be leaving the village so quickly and leaving nothing but the devastations they caused."

"Could you use magic to trace them back, to the attackers?" Brandon questions.

I give a little shrug." Possibly, there are many spells that are used for tracking, but most of the spells have to use an item or physical thing to trace where, for example, the attacks went, and who they are. But it is still worth a shot; I could try-" I am cut off short by Sky.

"I will contact Tecna and Timmy and see if they are able to look for a possible way to track them down." Sky finishes and I give him a short glare, I intended to try a few spells but it seems he doesn't like me lifting a finger let alone track down attackers that seem like ghosts.

As Brandon and Sky talk about further ways of expanding possible protection and witnesses I walk over to the other side of Sky's large office to the window. Instantly I spot below in the gardens Stella with Isaac.

Stella has sat Isaac down beside her near a bed of hibiscuses. Isaac still isn't that interested until she starts sniffing the flowers and it seems one either went up her nostril or a bee was there but she falls back with a dramatic sneezing attack.

Isaac stares wide eyed at Stella and then I see it. He's laughing.

I can't suppress the smiles that forms on my lips as the little boy laughs as Stella notices, picking him up and twirling him around in the air. It's a perfect picture and I can't help but slide down my hand to my stomach wondering if I would have a perfect moment like that.

"What are you looking at?" The soft voice whispers and I jump slightly as I feel Sky come up behind me. His arms loop around my waist as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"What happened to the meeting?" I question titling my head back to see that Brandon has left.

"The magic idea is a good lead, we will go off that for now." He sighs.

" Not that I can work on the idea that I had." I mention and Sky's sigh is louder as I feel him press the side of his face into the crook of my neck.

"Please Bloom, I don't want to fight about this." He mumbles and I let out a breath as I nod my head, not in the mood either.

I turn my attention back to the window and look out in time to see Brandon join Stella and Isaac. Isaac seems shy when Brandon attention turns to him, Isaac clings to Stella and hides his head in her shoulder. But it seems Brandon being a persuasive sweet heart wins him over and soon there all laughing and playing.

I feel Sky go still behind me but feel his own hand going to rest on top of my own on my semi swollen belly.

"One day." He whispers and kisses my ear.

-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I made a decision before Sky and went down to join everyone in the garden. I spot Stella, Brandon and Isaac near the rosebuds and find my lips tilting up as I watch Isaac laughing.

Brandon notices us first and guides Stella with Isaac back to us.

"We better be getting back." Brandon says and I can see the slight disappointment in Stella's eyes.

"Before you go there was one thing we-" I looked back to Sky, and he nods encouragingly." -wanted to ask of you… we think its best for Isaac to go back to Solaria with you guys."

I can see the shock written on their faces but before they can protest Sky steps in." It's safer at the moment for him to leave Eraklyon… besides its seems like he's warmed up to you guys."

Brandon and Sky go to each other, sharing a moment but I walk to Stella, Isaac now happy being held to her hip. I can see her shaking her head at me." Bloom, I can't-"

I cut her off with a hug." He deserves a family Stella…." I whisper." And so do you."

I pull away and see the tears glistening in her eyes. She nods saying a soft thank you to me. I turn my attention to Isaac who seems slightly confused about what is happening but when his eyes meet mine he gives me a little smile, which I can't help but laugh at.

I know he will be in a good home, and he will be away from danger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Hey Guys, I managed to update a little earlier.**

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I hope for more updates soon but I might have to refresh my mind and that might take some time.**

 **But I am determined! and with you support of the story to finish it!**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review.**

 **Hope to update soon!**


	18. Chapter 16

BLOOM POV

Today at the palace Tecna and Timmy are to be arriving shortly. Since there are now in a very high level in Zenith security, they have access to a lot of information that's happening all over the magical dimension.

Stella has been sending me pictures of Isaac, Brandon and herself and I can't help but feel happy for her. She even mentions something to me about adoption, but we will have to arrange that since he is from Eraklyon and technically still under our care. But I would sign those papers in less then a heartbeat.

I lay across my bed now, tired and lazy. My body rests horizontally on the bed, tangled in blankets and sheets seeing how I didn't want to get up this morning. Sky tried to drag me out only to stop half way when I used the excuse card of being pregnant. It worked a treat, although a feel bad about using my pregnancy as an excuse.

Kiko my mischievous rabbit ditched me an hour ago to find some food, not offering to get me any but what did I expect. He's a rabbit.

Just starting to get comfy again I hear the click of the bedroom door and groan. I didn't really want to be disturbed. I blink my eyes open and roll over, still in my nightie to spot Sky walking through the door with a smirk on his face.

"Still not out of bed I see, dare I ask why?" He says playfully, taking off his jacket and resting it on an armchair left of the door.

"I'm sleepy." I complain, noticing my energy levels are all over the place these days. I rest my weight on my elbows before trying to tame my wild red hair from bed head.

Sky walks over to me on the bed." You also look very sexy." He whispers leaning down to give me a kiss on the lips. A little supersized by the action it takes me a second to fall in the moment.

His hands start wondering down my arms and I pull back." Don't you have work to do?"

Sky smiles at me whilst shaking his head." I have a few hours free until Tecna and Timmy come, I thought I'd spend some time with my wife."

I smile as he sits on the bed tilting my head to the side; his lips linger on the side of my neck. Knowing where this is going I decide to tease Sky a bit.

I lean back, Sky is surprised as he furrows his eyebrows. As I am snuggling back into the blanket he sighs, seeming disappointed. Perfect.

He gets off the bed as I turn to face him again and his eyes meet mine. I smile a cheeky smile." Care to join me?"

And like that, Sky lights up and walks back to the door, locking it with a click and joins me.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sigh in content half lying on the bed and half lying on Sky's bare chest. I enjoy moments like this, bliss is truly ignorance. Moments like this is when you don't have to worry about the impeding events to occur, it makes life worth living after everything.

I feel Sky shift under my weight and I groan in annoyance, trying to desperately snuggle back into the moment.

"Bloom…" Sky whispers into my hair, rubbing his hand up and down my back that only makes me protest more, being so comfy." Tecna and Timmy will here shortly."

I peek an eye open and slowly tilt my head up to meet Sky's gaze. His blue eyes know me to well when I am being childish and stubborn. He quirks a smile." If your to tired-"

"No" I grumble, pushing myself off Sky." I want to see them, I haven't seen Tecna for months." I admit, not remembering the last time I saw my very clever friend with purple hair. She made it to the top with Timmy for Security on the Magical dimension, and now gained a place for the Magic Council.

Getting out of bed I find a comfortable dress, seeing how my stomach is expanding, and silk and chiffon don't. I mange to fit into a light blue dress with long flowy sleeves, and a skirt. I was too tired to change like a regular human being, so I just snapped my fingers with a spell and I was wearing it.

Giving up on trying to tame my hair, I take Sky's out stretched hand and walk with him to his office to meet Timmy and Tecna. On our journey there I peek a look at Sky and grimace when seeing his bright, giddy smile.

"Sky please don't smile like that." I complain.

His smile falters as he looks to me." What's wrong with my smile?"

"Its your… I just had 'relations' smile " I say, my cheeks tinting a shade darker as we pass two guards on the western corridor.

" _'Relations' smile_ I am not sure what the means." Sky looks puzzled.

I embarrassingly sigh." You know what I mean…" I turn my voice to a whisper." ' _I just had sex smile_ '."

I look to Sky and he is holding in laughter. Gasping I smack him on the arm." Ow, Bloom." He still laughs, before composing himself." Sorry, but I only think you would notice my 'relations' smile."

"Timmy will know, you went to school together." I say and Sky rolls his eyes.

"Fine if it bothers you that much." He morphs his face into a scowl." How about this?"

I sigh." Sorry, I'm just nervous. And you smiling like your 18-year-old self sneaking out of my dorm room at 4 in the morning isn't helping. How are you so calm?"

I regret asking as I see the worry lines appearing on his face once again." I'm not, if they have found something that could help us then we go from there… I'm more afraid they haven't found anything on the attacks."

Understanding how he feels I squeeze his hand just before we turn the corner for the last corridor until we reach Sky's Office. Outside I see the familiar figures of Tecna and Timmy.

Greeting them with hugs I can still feel the tension of wanting to know what they found.

Sky opens his office door and we all assemble inside. Silence fills the room for a long moment, until Timmy clears his throat." We have managed to find something with the equipment we have at the Security point at Zenith… but it might not be of any use."

I can see the hope fade quickly from the way Sky's shoulders slump." Timmy, from the little intel we have, anything is useful."

I can see the doubt in Tmmy's eyes but he pushes his glasses up anyways and struggles to find something though is black leather bag of gadgets.

"After your request we sent two drones to scoop out the places on which the attacks were most likely to happen next…" Tecna pauses, thinking of her next words. "however we weren't exactly able to gather that much from them as it seemed our video camera had a malfunction, which was undoubtedly no accident. And the only explanation for it to short out like that is if it was–"

"Dark Magic." I finish the sentence, knowing from experience then dark magic, and really any magic can stuff up technology. However Zenith has been able to upgrade their systems to prevent it, but Dark Magic can always find a way.

Sky is visually getting frustrated from the lack of information he is receiving, however before his temper unravels Timmy speaks." We might not have been able to capture video footage; but we did capture thermal imaging footage."

Timmy pulls out a tablet screen, taping a few times before a hologram appears above it. It projects a bird eye view angle of town, barley recognizable as it is in blotching colours of blue, green, orange, yellow and red.

"This was taken last week on the attack of Sustance." Tecna states, and I remember visiting the small town close to here that made there living through fishing." Watch as it seems the whole town is surrounded in the heat signatures before they disappear a few minutes later, like they were never there."

We watch as what Tecna described happens on the screen. What seems like a red mob consumes parts of the town working through it before disappearing in seconds, into thing air.

It leaves me with more questions and I see now what Timmy meant on it not helping with gaining information that we already assumed. I remain thinking on my thoughts as Sky sighs out in annoyance.

" So there nothing more to suggest what this mysterious force is?" Sky asks, and it doesn't take an unsure glance between Tecna and Timmy to know Sky isn't going to like thier answer.

"We can try using other methods but as the attacks are becoming closer to the centre of Eraklyon and more towns and cites are involved, predicting which place is going to be attacked next becomes difficult, I don't think Zenith would have, nor want to facilitate the security equipment needed-" Timmy explains, apologetic as always, knowing that he can't help anymore then he has now.

"Timmy, I understand." Sky says calmly as possible, which is something for Sky with his quick temper. But this also gives me the scaring thought that maybe Sky is losing hope himself.

But I barley was paying attention as I had focused on the replaying video of the hologram. Something I couldn't quite work out was wrong with it.

"Tecna, you predicated Dark Magic is being used?" I ask tuning to my friend and she furrows her eyebrows before nodding.

"Yes, I mean from the way the camera malfunctioned-" she begins, although I am shaking my head, seeing what seemed wrong in my head before hand.

"But the attackers are giving off heat signatures, Dark Magic rarely ever gives off heat when being used, so then why are they being shown as warm?"

Tecna opens her mouth to answer but doesn't seem like she has one, she becomes perplexed by the question. But knowing her she comes up with answers sooner then later.

Sky gives me a quizzical look, thinking to himself while Timmy and Tecna talk over the footage.

"If they're living being's they give off heat, so they would appear." Timmy argues but Tecna shakes her head.

"Dark Magic doesn't mean there living." Tecna holds up her own tablet now showing it to her boyfriend." Look, form other evidence on the Zenith archives it shows that objects and people with Dark magic give of a cold ora, meaning that they would appear blue."

Stuck at another underpass Sky weighs in." Maybe we should look at the way in which they just appeared, could they have teleported in?"

Tecna shakes her head." Teleporting, no matter what, always leaves a trace that it has happened, there is none at the attack scenes."

"Well it's obvious that they're not dropping from the sky." I state.

"Hang on." Timmy says turning back to the hologram screen and starting the video again." Look how they appear, they're manifest from a small scale to a big scale in a matter of minutes, then disappear the opposite from big to small… there coming up from the ground…"

"But you said no form of teleportation is being used." Sky says, confusion in his voice. However I notice the stillness in Tecna as she watches the video again.

"Tecna?" I ask, wanting to know her thoughts. She slowly turns towards me again a shocked expression plastered on her face." If there not teleporting, is it some other form of Magic."

"Bloom…" She whispers, a heaviness to her words as she continues." Think about it … what dark magic crawls up from the ground from the flames of Hell."

I furrow my eyebrows, not being able to place the sentence together in my mind. But a day many years ago manifested it self in my head, a hot dry day under the beating sun when I had made my own heart stop beating.

"No." I say sternly enough, trying to convince myself more then anyone to not think about what Tecna is suggesting. Panic is already seizing me into denial.

"What Tec?" Timmy asks softly looking between the two of us.

"The Army of Decay."

.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **It's an Easter Miracle!, I thought if Jesus could rise from the dead today so many years ago so could I with this story.**

 **You probas want to crucify me still anyways but I am truly sorry, when you say you love this story it means the entire world to me but sometimes I find myself stuck or sadly frustrated with writing and I want a break from a story and write a new one of just explore something else.**

 **Its also funny to look back and see they way my writing has changed over the years I have been writing.**

 **So bear with me, I want to finish the story, but its just a matter of if I can stick with it, and power through. If so I will inform you and might do an update schedule to keep me going.**

 **So as always I love u guys, Review!**

 **See you soon… hopefully….**


	19. Chapter 17

**Yes this is an update… you are not dreaming… enjoy!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bloom POV

I was in a state of shock as Timmy and Tecna left, not registering in my mind the orders Sky was barking out to the guards. I belonged in that moment in my own little world, the world of white endless walls I remembered being in after I died from my own sword. I was trapped once… all because of the Army of Decay.

Suddenly I was in my bedroom recognizing the polished handles on our white inbuilt cupboards that stretched on the length of the wall. Realizing I was actually walking I startled myself, not remembering taking the first step in pursuit of my bedroom. Tripping over my feet in shock I stumble but Sky clamps a hand around my waist. He holds me still as my arms move over his around my body, his head buried in my hair.

"Your fine..." He whispers to me as I feel the vibration mummer on the surface of my skin. From that gentle moment I draw myself out of the trance.

"How are they back?" I ask not expecting anyone to answer.

Sky kisses my forehead before his chin rests on the crown of my head." I don't know Bloom, but after last time they were here… I… what happened…"

His arms coil themselves tighter around my body as if he was in that moment all those years ago, not wanting to let me leave him the way I did, the way I knew I had to.

"Its different this time though, I don't feel connected-" I begin to explain but Sky cuts me off.

" No, because your not. You can't be the power source to the Army of Decay, its _impossible_." Sky pulls slightly away from me, his eyes become blue steel as he holds me by the upper arms making me see his face. It's filled with determination yet denial of the possibility…

"Sky…" A empty whisper carried between us, I wish I sounded more hopeful." I know what your thinking, but we can't rule out that possibility. The dragon fire is the only one to be known to supply the strength to summon-"

Sky pulls away from me, turning his back that has gone rigid under is jacket." We aren't having this conversation Bloom! There are also endless possibilities of another way for the army to be summoned once again… I've contacted the Winx to have an urgent meeting in a few hours, we need all the information we can get."

I nod along, agreeing even though it is short notice. I walk over to sit on the side of our bed. How come it was barley a couple hours ago Sky and I lay here with smiles on our faces and now worry lines are the only thing marking them?

" I should contact Faragonda and Saldin, they might be able to help determined whether or not if the dragon fire is… or they might be able find a different power source giving strength to the Army of Decay."

"Okay, but Bloom please limit the people you tell." Sky warns and I furrow my eyebrows at him.

"Why? We need all the help we can get. We know the enemy now." I argue but Sky's haunted expression does not ease my worry.

"I know, but from the events on Romula when you… died. People knew why you did it. The people of Eraklyon have lost so much these past months, their loved ones and lively hoods. If they think you are the power source, I'm afraid to think of what lengths the people will go to stop it."

Sky's explanation is just the kind hearted way of saying they would try to kill me if they think it would stop the army… and maybe it would… we don't know yet. There always going to be a part of me that wants to challenge Sky on limiting my choices, but I am responsible of two lives now, and if anything happened to my baby I could never do anything but regret my choices unto death.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

It was odd sitting amongst my friends like this again. Last time everyone was in a room so serious was when I had walked in and I was the subject to an intervention. And Sky was the last guy I wanted to sit next to.

But now it seemed I am getting the same worried glances. I killed myself last time the Army of Decay was in the magical dimension. I. Killed. Myself. I have over the years detached from that sentence, pushing away that girl who put a sword through her to save the people she loved. But if only she had opened her mouth and asked for help, could she have saved so much more pain from affecting others and including herself?

" -I don't think Faragogona or Saldain could be much help." Flora says and I tune my self back into the frequency of the conversation. I'm sitting beside her, as she has not left my side as of yet since she arrived. Sky is opposite me, and his face contorts into concern at Flora's words.

"Why is that?" Sky questions.

Flora takes in a deep breathe. " When The Amry of Decay was attached to Bloom- the Dragon Fire, none of the headmasters picked up a trace to her being the power source to the army."

She was right, but as Sky was in a state of denial he shook his head." There must be a way to trace it some how if it's attached to Bloom."

" _Sky_." I abruptly butt in to the conversation with a sternness I was not expecting." You can stop talking as if I am not here." With one big exhale and a glower from Sky I continue." I know what happened last time and everyone can stop looking at me as if I'm on 24-hour suicide watch. Things are obviously different now, and it's not at all certain that I am the power source for the Army. But unlike last time and my silly 17 year old-self thinking death was the only way out, I am open for suggestions if worse comes to worse to detach myself from the dragon fire."

Silence is the answer I receive. I can't really tell if its shock, sadness of a past memory or them thinking but it was not really the response I was looking for.

"I think Bloom-" Brandon is the first to speak, his voice a calm and reassuring sound." That we should determined the source and leader behind the attacks before we get ahead of the game."

Like many times, Brandon has a point with his level head that sits on top of his shoulders. Many others nod their head in agreement, as do I. Turning my head to Sky I watch as his impatience and temper is being forced to bubble down to a simmer before he nods his head.

"Well, I guess the obvious question to ask is if you guys have any enemies, preferably evil seeking ones?" Riven asks, and he has barley changed his personality since the day we met. But from the dramatic role of Musa's eyes the honest talk they had did not end well.

"All Kingdoms have enemies Riven." Nabu states, his voice filled with what seems to be an endless wisdom." Whether or not the wish to show themselves or show their rivalry is a different matter. And it seemed someone is out to destroy Eraklyon."

" Thank you oh wise shaman-" Riven bows his head in mock flattery." For stating the obvious."

"Then Riven what do you recommend we do?" Sky asks, giving his friend a piercing gaze.

"Well you can't seem to catch them as their attacks seem unpredictable in nature, so I suggest drawing them out some how, a full on attack should end them for good." Riven proposes.

"Your forgetting Riven." Musa says with a bored yet annoyed look his way." There is now point drawing them out if we can't find the leader and source giving them power. These creatures re-manifest after being put down, the only thing that destroys them permanently is fire…"

Being the fire fairy, I watch as most eyes drift to me even if their trying to be subtle I still notice.

"Musa does have a point." I state, then regrettably drifting my eyes to beside her." And so does Riven, drawing them out seems like the most efficient way to fight these creatures. Maybe the leader travels with them on attacks, it could be a way to seek out answers and hopefully end them."

"That sounds highly probably Bloom." Timmy announces across the table." From the last experience we had with the Army of Decay, the Trix were never very far away from the attacks. It seems these creatures must have a leader near them to be able to preform what is intended… however the down side is the source they draw from doesn't have to be anywhere near them to survive, as we learned in your case… so even if we find the leader it may not mean anything if we don't find the source."

The room goes quiet again, and I fear we have run out of ideas. The power source could be anywhere, could even be me or someone on the other side of the magic dimension.

"If we go public with the information, we could use it to our advantage." Brandon suggests, already sounding doubtful of the response to be received.

"No." Sky's stern one word answer was meant for no argument.

"It could work." Brandon argues back." The enemy loses the surprise; the Magic Council could help and take this as a problem for the whole Magic Dimension, as it is. The Army is a danger to everyone-"

"And what do you expect the first thing the Magic Council will do, What Uther will do." Sky cuts in calmly yet coldly to Brandon. By hearing the name Uther my skin crawls with the memories of his corrupt nature." If he even has the slightest suspicion that Bloom is the power source I don't even have to say what he would do."

He would kill me, or he would try at least. Many people part of the council have swayed away from Uther's methods, yet still enough vote for him as their leader. But Brandon has a point, and we seem to be running out of options.

"Sky, Brandon is right, we need to make this public." The words taste of fear even as I say them.

"Your not serious are you, you'd put yourself at risk, _our child_ at risk for a plan that might not even give us the advantage in the end, that could get you killed." Sky is seething, his temper back to a rapid boil.

"If it saves the lives of our people, it's a risk I have to take… and so do you." I whisper thinking it would calm my husband. But he furiously shakes his head, and I don't know what he would have said next if our meeting were not interrupted.

The double doors creak open on the right wall of the meeting room. Adam, Sky's steward walks in followed by two guardsmen, looking nervously around the room. I notice the guardsman on the right is holding something in his hands.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry to interrupt but a package was found by the front entrance gate of the castle." Adam states looking rather nervously." It is addressed to you."

Sky and I share a look, one of confusion. It's obviously not regular for our mail to be left out side the palace. But I feel uneasy as Adam and the guards approach.

"And you thought it best to bring it into the castle, with out knowing what it is?" Sky sounds angry.

"The magic detectors didn't sense anything, your majesty." Adam reassures and everyone around the table stands up, including me as an rectangle wooden box was placed in the center. In ink calligraphy it says' _To Their Majesties, King Sky and Queen Bloom of Eraklyon.'_

Not taking any risks of handling it, I carefully lift my hand and call on my power to unclasp the box open. The lid flings up and down and rests on its hinges. I sense something inside, but at the same time it feels like a void, a shield. Raising my hand the object lifts out of the box and its seems to be a clear jar, sealed with a metal lid. I place it gently beside the box.

"What is that?" Stella asks the understandable question.

"It ain't no pot of strawberry jam, Stel." Musa says, crossing her arms and seeming to look closer at the jar. He eyes widen a fraction." Something's moving inside."

My eyes don't lie as I see a creature, smaller then the palm of my hand in the jar. It has stick like legs the scratch at the glass and a flaky crusty body supported by them.

"It looks like a bug." Flora says, leading closer to the center of the table now.

"Your getting bugs in the mail, I'm jealous." Riven chimes in sarcastically, receiving annoyed glances from everyone, including me.

Flora however cautiously leans over and takes the jar in one hand. A nervous breathe escapes me as she stands up straight again inspecting the contents. As Flora is sitting next to me I see the bug closer now. The creature is pulling at a memory from my mind, one I can't place but it does seem familiar.

"Can you identify it Flora?" Brandon questions, as Flora's eyebrows pinch.

"Its not a species I recognized or probably ever studied." She explains." However there is something about it…"

"Why would someone send this to you?" Layla wonders out loud, looking to Sky and myself. Yet we both have no answers as to what sending a bug to us in a suspicious way could mean. It felt to possess nothing magical or dark yet the jar has something in it, but it felt empty, void as if it was shielded by-

My head whips back to Flora, her hand unscrewing the lid with a squeak _." Flora don't!_ "

But I was to late as the bug bounded out of the jar landing on the table before it scuttled to the edge. I could only watch as it jumped to the floor and it stopped. Its black form becomes fuzzy and puddled to the floor in a murky heap before becoming larger. It was forming upwards creating a mountain as the same bugs rattled to together to create a monster with thick arms and legs and a mouth with pointed ragged teeth. It let out a roar.

We had let the Army of Decay right into our own palace.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Hello…it's been a while…please don't feel the need to kill me… Sorry….**

 **But I am back! as you might have seen/read I have been focusing more on my Wattpad stories,(account name GeorgetteT, if you want to check my stories out…please.) so I drifted away from the magical dimension for a time. I like to believe I have grown as a writer and have confidence to write my own stories now. But I still love fanfiction, and this is where my writing begin and I said it before, and I will say it again, I really want to finish the book! I have made a vow!**

 **So also thank you for those who have messaged me and reviewed, the support you have is amazing and it makes me want to write and make you happy!**

 **The next update of this story will defiantly be before next Sunday. Maybe even tomorrow, as I am on holidays and plan to write because I have missed writing!**

 **So my lovely readers, my apologies again, please Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **LOV U**

 **(Sorry if badly edited)**


	20. Chapter 18

Bloom POV

With out a second hesitation my hand shoots out with a blast of dragon fire. It hits the decay monster in the center of it's chest, making it cry out. It's body disintegrates in a crumpled mess making the air smell of burnt flesh.

An arm clamps around my wrist and I am pulled from behind my seat. Sky drags me away as we start to feel the rumble of the ground beneath our feet.

"Bloom-" Sky is cut off with a scream echoing from a hall in the castle, I listen as my heart rate picks up." Bloom, get everyone out of the castle, evacuate to the east side gardens, that means including yourself."

"I'll create a portal for everyone to be evacuated to Solaria." Stella is already up in the air, her golden wings fluttering up a storm as she sores to the exit of the meeting room. Everyone is already geared up or transformed as I watch a decay monster manifest up from the floor. Riven rushes at it, sword in hand.

"Bloom!" My shoulders are being shaken and my eyes are forced to Sky's, his face stern for battle. His eyes through show the fear I like him am experiencing. "Did you hear me, I need you to-"

"Yes, I know, I'll lead everyone out to the East gardens." I clarify and he nods. However I didn't promise I would leave straight through the portal, this is my kingdom and my people to and I would make sure all came out of here alive. I have dragon fire, I can protect myself.

He kisses my forehead." Please be safe…" He mummers before he is off, running the opposite direction to take down another monster that is so big it cracks the marble floor as it rises from the ground.

Out of my trance of fear I leap into action, turning to an unsure Adam and two guardsmen seeming they want to fight but wouldn't know where to start.

"Adam!" I approach him." Head for the Easton Gardens, make sure all residents and workers of the castle are travelling through the portal. You two, gather the guards and tell them to patrol all areas of the palace and make sure they help everyone make it to the east gardens. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your majesty." Was the answer before the men were running to follow orders. I bolt to the meeting room doors to be greeted with the sight of decay monsters roaming about the halls, beating their fists on the pillars.

The one closest to me stops it's pursuit of a maid to turn to me. He marches about to attack. At least I know now I am not the power source, as last time the creatures didn't even recognize me as a threat. I blast dragon fire at him and he sets a light.

Screams now fill the air from up above and I run as fast as I can to the nearest stairs. I bound up them, having to grab onto the railing a few times as the rumble of walls being smashed in and the creatures erupting from the ground shakes the whole structure of the building.

Once in the west wing I guide a group of servants to the clearest exit to get to the portal to Solaria. As I am heading higher up a loud crash causes me to cover my head with a started yelp. The wall to my right has a huge gaping hole trough it as I see the angry sky out side and feel the cold breeze blow in. The huge stingray creature swoops me and I blast it with dragon fire. However this causes it to drop out of the air with such force it plummets to the ground, causing a massive crack to form.

More creatures bash through the walls, and I run across the western wing hallway with my head low as I feel rubble pellet down near me.

An earthquake sensation occurs as the ground beneath me is crumbling through the cracks, breaking at the surface of the floor beneath my feet. The castle structure is toppling down on itself. I ran faster until I am at the large lounge area with big open windows that reach 10 feet up the castle walls. No one seems to be here, which is a good sign…

"Your, Majesty." I hear the call from the length I had just run and my maid, Eve's figure is walking towards me. My hearts leaps to my throat, as she seems to be dodging cracks on the ground to get to me. But that part of the castle was clasping beneath her feet.

"Eve run!" I scream at her, and her eyes show nothing but fear as she realizes her near fate and she bolts. But I can hear the floor falling and hitting the ground beneath in a toppling mess. The falling floor is quicker though as I watch her feet run on thin air for a second before she drops. " _Eve!"_

Against my better judgment I run to the ledge now created and peer over. At first I see a hand, than an arm attached to the body of Eve, hanging in mid air. "Eve, I'm going to help pull you up, okay?"

A cry of terror is the response, as I grab her arm and I help her maneuverer herself up the ledge. She is covered in dust, her face red and botchy from now crying as she sits with her legs out on the edge. I quickly help her to her feet, to pull her as far away from the drop off as possible.

"I think I twisted my leg or something." She whimpers to me as I set her down on a seat as another tremor moves through the castle.

"I'll help you walk, we have to get to the East Gardens." I say remaining as calm as possible so she doesn't get any more upset. I get her on her feet as best as I can manage and sling her arm around my shoulder. We walk east.

Along the hallway, two guardsmen appear. Spotting us they come running to our aid. I recognize one as Ashton, the head of guard. With out being told he is already helping Eve off my shoulder and instructing the other guard to take hold of her.

"Are you hurt, your majesty?" He asks, but I am already shaking my head.

"No I'm fine , has everyone of this part of the castle made it out safely?" I ask.

Ashton gives a curt nod." Yes, we came back one last time to do a final sweep. Lucky we did-"

The sound of shattering glass causes us to whip our heads around back to the windows lining the lounge area walls. Three decay creatures have thrown themselves through the windows, an in the distance the grey sky carries more of the awful monsters.

"Your majesty we have to go!" Ashton exclaims over the noise.

"No, I'll take care of this, get Eve and yourselves to the portal." I shout back already turning to fight.

"Your Majesty!" Ashton sounds urgent, as if pleading with me. But I already feel the wash of power over me as I turn my head back to him, my eyes blazing of fire.

"That was an order, Ashton."

He jumps in the slightest before nodding and leading the way while sharing the weight of Eve between them as they walk on. I turn back to the creature getting closer before using my phoenix wing attack, letting lose a wave of fire to consume the nearest creatures until they burn to nothing but smoke.

I look ahead in the distance, as more become closer to the castle and one black stingray creature seems to be not alone. He is being used as transport as a figure seems to be ridding it.

But I blink twice to make sure I am seeing things correctly as the figure that is quickly approaching is King Jinger. His usual colorful attire is forgotten with black robes that blow fiercely in the wind. Rising over the shock I run to my right, near the crumbling ledge to get out of range of him and the creatures flying through the broken windows, making lose pieces of glass fall to the floor.

Turning back around I watch as the creature settles itself to hover inches off the ground, and King Jinger gracefully leaps off with a bright smile that stands out from his dark skin.

"Are you alright Queen Bloom?" He asks, a mocking tone to his words.

"What have you done?" I hiss at him, realizing now we have found our leader behind the attacks, but not the reason. "Why?"

" _Why?"_ He laughs, getting closer then I would like." How oblivious are you to the people in need. 8 years ago The Army of Decay came marching on my lands, destroying half my planet. When everyone came to our aid to fight against them, when you killed yourself the aid stopped. To many cared that the savior died to think that my planet didn't need help anymore. No one helped clear the bodies of these creatures fallen or the destruction they had caused. So many of my people dead, and no one bothered to look twice."

"And you blame me, Eraklyon for this." I ask." You destroy our towns and kill our people for what, revenge?"

"If that is the way you like to put it." He shrugs." This planet has lived in luxury too long, and you are nothing but a curse to us all. I thought if I could summon a force to equal your power to give me a fighting chance I would take it."

My eyes wonder down automatically to his hand, where the dark gemmed ring sits on his middle finger. When noticing it King Jinger causally puts the hand behind him, with a guilty smile."Ahh… you have done wrong another King in the past Bloom, do you remember who that was…"

It hits me hard when I realize. A power to equal mine. He had said we were different sides of a coin, mine to give life, and his to take it. "King Miler, is in ice at the bottom of the Omega dimension, its impossible."

King Miler was to be Sky's father in law once upon a time, but after his attempt at sacrificing Flora to add to his power he was arrested to seek judgment from the Magic council. I had thought his great power of death would have been lost with him in the icy caverns.

"He gave me his power the moment he knew his fate." King Jinger is taking steady steps towards me, making my feet shuffle backwards nearer to the ledge." I promised him that revenge would be sought, that with his power I would make sure that _The Lost Princess of Sparks, The Shade, The Queen of Eraklyon, The Saviour to the Magic Dimension_ would be dead a hundred times over before he got out of his sentence."

" _Nimwah"_ I whisper, calling on the great dragon's power inside me to be set free. I feel her slither out behind me, feeling slightly faint as she is released from my claim.

"What about your family, your wife?" I ask, buying time with useless questions.

He seems confused by the query, as if the answer to it was obvious." I'm doing this for them, for everyone who has suffered because of you and your kind. People who think they are good, are the hero's but really all you do is make more mess and leave it for everyone else to sweep up. So my dear Bloom I bid you farewell… attack!"

The Decay monsters barely wait for the order before they are swooping me. But I turn around only having to run a few steps before I jump off the edge. Free falling for only a few seconds still sets by heart a beat before I land on Nimwah and fly through the crumbled wall to the out side.

Rain is beating down in sheets , but luckily I can make out the black shapes of the creatures coming towards me. I order Nimwah to breathe on them with her fire. I hear the screeching and cries of creatures burning alive. Their decaying bodies hitting hard on the pavements below.

"Give up your Highness." I hear the taught from around me and make out a creature's form approaching. Leading Nimwah higher in the sky, I twist and turn as blasts of power explode, missing me.

In that moment I knew I had little choice but still quicker then lightning I turn around, letting Nimwah scream out a blast of fire. I hear the sound of it sizzling in the rain and King Jingers cries as the decay monster he is riding is plummeting out of the air. Nor will I forget how like the sound of thunder he hit the ground.

The rain began to turn from heavy waves to an airy drizzle. I could see clearer now as monster in the sky blurred out of existence, back into the depths they came. I forced myself to look down, as the decay monster he once rode crawls off him to reveal his mangled body. Flying down, and letting Nimwah return to me I walk past his body. I know he is dead, as his death has caused the Army of Decay to disappear.

I had no other choice, in my panic of my life and baby's I believe that… but what if I did have a another choice. This feels wrong. Yes, I had killed before but that was because of my power corrupting my mind, they weren't my own actions. I had destroyed other enemies, power hunger witches and vengeful warlords. But King Jinger was once one of us, a good person, a good King for his people. I remember his smiles when they were genuine at my early time at Alfea. I have robbed his wife and his newborn son of ever knowing that man, because of my actions.

In my tumbling thoughts I find a stone bench that had managed to survive the battle. Form sitting here I got a front row seat of the palace's destruction, how the whole western part was now looking like an ancient ruin I remember seeing on earth. All hollow and rundown, making it hard to decipher what it once was.

I forced my body to remain calm. However long I sat there I started to shiver as my torn and bloody dress was soaked from the rain. I wanted to get up for a while, find everyone else but I couldn't move yet. It might have been shock but all I could do was stare at the palace, my home that had been destroyed. Silent tears were dribbling down my face and landing on my shaking hands sitting in my lap.

It might have been hours or minutes when I heard his voice.

"Bloom!" Sky sounded desperate in a way I had only heard a couple times in my life. " _Bloom!"_

Movement caught my eye as he was running around the outer boarder of the castle, eyes looking everywhere. His sword is drawn, and I notice his jacket with multiple tears, some tinged with red. I must have caught his attention because he skids to a stop, eyes widening.

He bounds up the short set of cobble stone steps before reaching me, dropping his sword on the grass. Kneeling it front of me he grasps each side of my cheeks, his fingers curling around the back of my neck. He shifts my head to look at him, my eyes locking with his.

"Bloom, are you hurt?" He questions, sweeping his eyes all over my body." Your shivering like crazy…"

"I'm fine." The two words leave my lips, as if a subconscious response. I felt drained beyond anything.

I watch is face shift from complete worry to anger." I told you to get to the portal, what were you thinking."

"I had to help everyone get out, then…" My voice carries away and I don't finish the sentence. Yet when my head slightly cranes to my left, as if to look behind me, Sky notices. He bobs up to look over my shoulder and lets out a string of curses when spotting the body of King Jinger.

Sky stands before he sits beside me, wrapping his arms around me keeping my warm in my drenched clothes.

"It was him, wasn't it?" Sky asks in a whisper, now rubbing up and down my back to help get me warmer.

"With King Miler's power..." I add and Sky curses again, bringing me closer to his body, and tucking my head under his chin.

"I thought, when they stopped and started to disappear…" He thought that I was the power source; meaning if I died the Army of Decay would stop. Sky sighs, one a mix of relief and despair. "We need to go to Solaria, I'll get Dr. Michaels to check on you."

I couldn't complain, as heading to the planet of the sun could not sound more appealing as I am currently soaked to the bone. Sky helps me stand and we walk through our destroyed home together.

-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **I updated! Be proud of me. Kind of a bittersweet chapter so tell me what you guys think. I knew some of you wanted longer chapter so I hope this is a good size.**

 **Also if you have any requests or ideas for the story let me know, I might, if I like them incorporate them into it if I can and it works with where I want the story to go.**

 **So please Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **See you next weekend(At lease where I am in the world), or possibly sooner.**

 **LOVE U**

 **Sorry if badly edited…**


	21. Chapter 19

Sky POV

Months ago I was having dreams of my kingdom's destruction, and now that it has become my reality I don't know what to think any more. A week from the Army of Decay's attack led by King Jinger I found myself feeling less like a king and more like the guy I was in my years at Red Fountain, struggling to grasp who I was and what to do.

I can't thank Brandon and Stella enough for making Solaria a hub for all refugees and injured people of Eraklyon. The Army did not only destroy the palace but venturing out to local cities near it. A lot of the workers and residents of the palace were injured, and having the help of friends to tend to them is making it a lot easier to handle.

But however big my problems I have to deal with, I make time to visit the hospital tent daily, giving support to those injured and hurt in the battle. The guards who fought, and the innocents that were wounded.

"I'm sure you will be back on your feet in no time." I reassure Ashton, my head guard lying on a stretcher bed, his right leg sitting on top of a stack of pillows. He was poisoned by one of the stingray creatures before he made it to the portal. Poisoned victims have been healed, but from this it has caused the wounds to take longer to heal.

"Damn right, and I will be helping to clear up the palace. I have made sure all abled guards are helping and keeping the palace secure in the mean time." Ashton answers, and I see the determination on his face to get up again and help.

I give him a smile." Thanks Ashton, but I will be taking it from here. I don't want you overdoing yourself. I rather you rest first, work later."

I am met with an eye roll, its one of the reason I like working with Ashton as he isn't afraid to express his opinion with me. Also he already knows how stubborn I am, and when I say things, I mean them, and won't be persuaded other wise.

"Fine Your Majesty, but whether you like it or not I will be back at my job this time next week."

I don't argue as I stand up patting his shoulder and move on to the next section of the tent. I walk though the isle of beds and stride through a flap and nearly bump into Flora.

Flora volunteered to help heal and take care of everyone once through the portal. With her healing magic and potions she has made such a difference.

"Sky, I wasn't expecting you until later." She says, already hurrying away to a small desk filled with fresh bandages and potions. Bottles clinked together as she rummaged through them.

"I had time to come early, is everything alright here?"

Picking up a small bottle of clear pink liquid she nods with a sad smile." All serious injuries have been attend to, it's all about the recovery now…" Flora's head cranes to the side to look passed me, and she gives a motherly scowl I recognize to well. I look in that direction and see amongst the patients in the bed Bloom standing among them attending and offering comfort to a couple of people.

My heads turns back to Flora when she starts to speak again." I keep telling her she needs to rest, she looks exhausted but she won't listen to me"

" We both know Bloom is beyond stubborn." Agreeing with Flora's opinion, there's nothing more I would like for Bloom to be resting after all that had happened. She was bed ridden for three days, orders from Dr. Michaels. She fought me out of bed the fourth morning-literally- to go out side. But she found herself here the past few days. I do agree that her presence here is helping, but she seems more tired then I have ever seen before. Which makes me worried for her and the baby.

"True… But Sky if you can persuade her to take it easy I feel it would be best for her." Flora suggests and I nod, understanding her worry for her friend. And I guess she would know what Bloom is feeling having two children of her own.

"I'll see if a bubble bath could tempt her to relax." Knowing Bloom well it's the one of the only things I can think that is a relaxing thing she would want to do.

Flora smiles before her eyes light up and she turns back to the desk and sorts through the small bottles again. She plucks one out that looks to be filled with some form of oil, it's colouring light yellow. " Its oil extracted from the Thifagna flower from Linfea, its scent is supposed relieve stress. A few drops in the hot water and it should help"

She hands me the bottle." Thank you Flora, if she comes back tomorrow do you mind keeping an eye on her?"

Flora puts on a guilty smile." I'm off duty tomorrow, but Dr. Michaels will be in and I am sure she will have much to say about Bloom's being here."

I chuckle with a nod." Okay, thank you for everything Flora." And I mean it, as I am sure she must find it hard being away from Lily and Hugo.

Flora jus waves it off." Its fine, I should be getting back though." With a quick goodbye she rushes off through the tent flap again. I look ahead of me and see Bloom still making the rounds, now sitting on the edge of a bed talking to her maid Eve. I would go over their and talk to her, but would probably make a scene, and I don't intend to make one to create and uneasy atmosphere in the room. So instead I follow in Flora's direction, but direct myself back to the palace of Solaria where mounds of paper work and reparations must be made.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was three hours later I returned to the main guest bedroom of Solaria, to find myself alone. I had been expecting Bloom back before me, and the fact she isn't here yet causes annoyance and worry to flood through me.

However feeling as tied as I probably look I seat myself on the edge of the bed. Running my hands down my face I try and slow my racing mind of the events that have caused such destruction of my planet. Just having a two hour meeting on construction plans for the towns destroyed does my head in, as well as organizing the reconstruction of my own home that was blown to bits by the Decay monsters.

A click of the door sends my attention to it opening by Bloom. She is walking steadily yet with slow steps that have my suspensions right about her exhaustion. Her eyes carry such weight as she smiles at me before coming to join me on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as she sits next me, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek.

"I'm alright." I don't believe her, and by my face I give her, she sighs." Sky don't start, I had Flora eyeing me like hawk all day. I have a right to be tired you know."

"I know, and you also have a right to relax and stay in bed all-day if your exhausted." I tell her but she shakes her head.

"Then that means you Sky, you should be relaxing and staying in bed all day, you look just as tired." Bloom cleverly, like usual likes to change around the conversation but I stick with the spotlight on her.

"Yes, but I'm not carrying our baby am I?" I raise my eyebrows at her and she playfully rolls her eyes. I know the concern on her face means she has the same worries as me, but Bloom was never someone who sat and did nothing. She had to be doing something.

"Bloom, I'm not going to tell you to not go down to the hospital tent or go for a walk outside, but I am going to say if it becomes to much its alright to rest… you went through a lot. Promise me you'll try and not over exert yourself?" I ask, and I can see the stubborn line on her mouth as she looks to the ground. I use a different method as I lean over letting my lips brush against her jaw. Placing feather like kisses on her neck I don't let her move away as I hold a hand on her back." Please…"

She sighs, a mixture of exhaustion and pleasure. I could feel her mind opposing the choices to make but once I kiss her sweet spot below her earlobe it becomes clear.

"Fine…" I pull away, a victorious smile on my lips. Once I pull back to see her face again I watch her eyes flutter open. She gives me a piercing stare." I didn't say to stop."

I raise my eyebrows and can't help the smirk that appears on my lips as I lean back in and go for a kiss. Feeling her tiredness I go gently, lying her back on to the bed and giving in to our wants before the needs.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

I watched Bloom rest, with her head on a pillow. She finally seemed peaceful as she slept, no pinch of worry between her brows. I didn't want to wake her but her birth-parents had arranged to have dinner with us tonight. And being selfish I didn't feel like dealing with the in-laws by myself.

Brushing my thumb over her cheek I bend down and kiss her forehead, gently coaxing her to wake up. Her eyelids twitch before drawing back reveling her blue eyes. "We've got dinner with your parents in 10 minutes."

Her eyes flicker in remembrance and she nods while yawning. Even after sleeping she still seems tired. "Okay… I'll get ready… do you mind welcoming them for me, I'll be down shortly after for dinner."

Wanting to argue I bite my tongue, remembering to be patient with her after everything. I nod my head." Okay, do you want me to get one of the maids to help you?"

She shakes her head. "I'll be fine… my father isn't that scary."

I purse my lips in annoyance." I'm not scared."

"Your face says other wise." She smirks softly. I chuckle getting up from my crouch, heading to the door.

"I'll see you soon, wish my good luck." I tease. Before I close the door behind me I hear a groggy 'good luck' from Bloom and head down to the dinning room. After getting my bearings in the unfamiliar palace the past few days I have been able to find my way around better.

At least Stella and Brandon will be joining dinner tonight. Even though I still get nervous when ever I am around Oritel. From getting to know him a little better I know where Bloom gets her stubbornness. The reason I don't like one on one with Oritel is I feel he has the expectation I am to be like my father. However I can't decide what version. The loyal friend or the one who betrayed him.

Brandon and Stella where thankfully already there when arriving, talking with Miriam and Oritel. Approaching they stopped their conversation. I greeted Miriam first, who had a wary smile on her face. She had a huge concern for Bloom after the attack at Eraklyon and spent the day after never leaving her side.

I wear a cautious smile greeting Bloom's father with a handshake. He seems to look over my shoulder before saying anything.

"Is my daughter joining us this evening?" he questions, seeming confused.

"She will be… she was just resting before you arrived." I state but it doesn't calm Miriam, as she seems worried now.

"Is she alright?" she asks me, a deep furrow in her brow.

"Miram." Ortiel states, looping an arm around his wife." She's will be fine, after everything I think Bloom has a right to be tired."

I could tell it didn't ease his wife's troubling thoughts, or mine from looking at Miriam but she put on a reluctant smile and nodded.

Dinner was served a couple minutes later, and we assembled in the dinning room. I sat next to an empty chair with Stella on my right. I tried to steer the conversation away from Eraklyon, as I felt exhausted from having to think about it for every second of every day now. Then the topic strived towards the baby, another topic that keeps my up at night and has me constantly worried. Fatherhood loomed over my head like a cloud that wouldn't go away. Not a white and fluffy one, but grey and gloomy that made me nervous.

Miriam didn't speak much, and I realized it was because her eyes were constantly on the door behind my chair. She was waiting for Bloom to come in… and so was I.

Suddenly, before Stella could reply to Ortiels question on her father, Miriam spoke abruptly.

"Has Bloom been overly tired recently?" She asks quickly, as the answer was already going to make her nervous.

"Miriam." Oritel says, a warning in his voice now that I didn't hear before.

"I need to know Ortiel." She glances at her husband, unspoken words reflecting in their eyes. Her attention then turns back to me.

"I suppose, but Dr. Micheals reassured me it was perfectly natural for her to suffer from exhaustion." I defend, feeling myself become anxious from her anxiety on the situation.

"Well it's not usually like this with Bloom." Stella chimes in.

"How so?" Miriam asks, leaning her head towards Stella.

Stella cautiously looks to Brandon, to me then back to my mother in law." When we were at Alfea, after she was worn out from an attack or battle she would be tired for a couple days, max. It's not like her to be this… I mean it could just be the pregnancy."

Miriam some how becomes tenser then she already is, fisting her napkin on the table beside her half eaten plate of food. My temper was starting to ware down, even though I was trying to stay composed for a good impression on my in-laws.

"Stella's right Miriam." Oritel states, consoling his wife." Your overthinking this-"

"Sky, I need to know what happened on the day the Army of Decay attacked." Miriam asks, completely ignoring her husband." Did Bloom use her powers at all?"

"I am assuming so, but I was on the other side of the castle… she hasn't talked about what happened in great detail-"

"Did she separate her power from herself?" Miriam seemed so frantic for answers, she barley gave me time to answer the one before. By my confusion of the question she clarifies." Did she call on Nimwah, did the great dragon leave her at any point-"

"I'm not sure Miriam." I hiss through gritted teeth." And I would like to know why you have this great concern from my wife."

Silence fell across the room. If Oritel was angry with me for the way I spoke out he didn't show it. He was more focused on Miriam, trying to catch her gaze but it remained glued to the table.

"Miriam…" Stella's voice is a soft whisper, not a tone you usually get from her." If Bloom is in any danger we need to know now."

Miriam slowly lifts her head, she sighs heavily." I fear Bloom has made a terrible mistake…"

"What?" my breathe leaves me, worry coursing through me strongly. But Miriam has detached herself from the conversation, slipping into her own world. I had noticed this happen a few times after her miracle return. What ever limbo they were stuck in for over 20 years it had taken its told on Bloom's birth mother.

"As a precaution Sky I think its best to call Dr. Michaels." Oritel looks to me, remorse in his stare.

"I'll call for her." I hear Stella's chair scraping out for her to stand.

"I'm checking on Bloom." I stand, not looking back as I pace out of the dining room.

My mind was buzzing when I forced one foot after the other to hastily make it back to Bloom. Miriam's concern had my composure running thin, if anything was wrong with Bloom or the baby I think by sanity might fall over the edge from all that has happened.

Opening the door to our room I find Bloom changed in dinner attire but she was curled up on the bed, asleep once again.

I sighed walking over and sitting on the side of the bed. My hand rests on her shoulder, giving it a little shake.

"Bloom." I mummer and she stirs before opening eyes full of confusion. They turn to me and she rubs her face starting to sit up.

"Sky…crap what time is it?"

"I'm not sure, but it looks like you got side tracked." I force a chuckle.

She looks around the room, her gaze tired and worn." I must have dozed off again..."

"Bloom, I want you to be honest with me." I state and my serious tone must have captured her attention." Have you been this tired before, because this isn't normal for-"

"Sky, I'm fine." She grits out." We aren't having this discussion again; I'm allowed to be tired. I don't want to lie in bed all day!"

"I don't want that for you either, but you must admit something isn't right… Miriam is afraid your actions have caused something to happen… We've called Dr. Michaels-"

"So you're making decisions behind my back again." Bloom becomes angry." So what, at dinner were you all just talking about me like a child that needs help! How dare you-"

My temper snaps." _God_ _Damn it Bloom_! For once in you life will you just listen and accept help!"

I hadn't realized how loud I yelled until Bloom recoils back, her eyes wide and alert. I hadn't meant to explode but after everything I felt like a balloon about to burst any minute.

She looks away from me, her eyes trailing to the floor I sigh wanting to apologize but I don't. Afraid Bloom might over throw me if I say sorry so she can guilt trip me in convincing me she is fine.

"Dr. Michaels will be here soon." I get up from the bed, and walk out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

I stand in the corner of the room as Dr. Michaels looks Bloom over. As the check up goes on my gut twists painfully from the concern etching into the doctor's face.

"- At any point of the fight, did you call on Nimwah, did you detach your self you're the dragon fire." Dr. Michaels asks gently, siting beside Bloom who is lying on the bed with her back propped up on pillows. We had not said another word to each other after my out burst.

"Yes, but I don't see what difference that makes. I have done it many times before-" Bloom protests back, but is cut off by her.

"But never while your pregnant?"

Bloom looks down at her lap, her fingers fiddling as a distraction. It was clear the answer was no.

Dr. Michaels sigh is deep and heavy as she looks to me. Regret in her eyes and I hold my breathe as she gives the prognoses.

"Bloom I'm afraid you suffering from a power-detachment pregnancy."

Bloom and I seem confused and it must show on our faces as Dr. Michaels elaborates.

" Your baby since conception as also been connected to your power, the dragon fire. But when you separated Nimwah from your self in the battle for Eraklyon it also meant the separation from the child. Luckily it wasn't for so long, because in rare cases woman can lose the child when separating there power from them selves... However in your case when Nimwah returned, as you are in the early stages, the connection was not made again with your baby."

Bloom started to look afraid, a hand becoming flat on her abdomen." What does that mean?"

"It means that Nimwah-unintentionally of course-feels the baby as a unwanted presence of power in your body. From the little power the baby posses from the short months of connection with the great dragon, means in Nimwahs eyes posses a threat. So your body is fighting an internal war with each other on balance of power… which means you're over exhausted state."

"This doesn't cause harm to the baby, does it?" Blooms blue eyes are wide with concern, and I cross my arms so they stop shaking by my sides.

"No, the baby will be fine, in rare cases like this the baby always remains healthy... however it is not the baby that I am concerned about."

Bloom pinches her eyebrows." So is exhaustion a side effect-"

"Bloom… going through pregnancy takes a toll on you, but add this and it's a new level of pressure on your body. Your exhaustion is only going to grow. Granted there will be good days and bad days but… in all cases woman with this disorder don't survive after the birth."

Ice water steered its way through my veins. I felt as white as bleached as I let the words sink in further and further. I focus on Blooms shocked face, turning as white as mine.

"You possess such strength Bloom, as does your power but I fear that your have a slim survival rate after the baby is born… I want you to think about it, but an option is to terminate the pregna-"

"No." It was sharp and precise as it left Blooms mouth.

I on the other hand become mad because she would not think this through, I had no time either but from my shock and desperate fear I felt helpless.

"Bloom." I bite back but she whips her head to me, he face looks pained as she takes me in.

"No!" She says again, her eyes piercing violently at me.

"I completely understand." Dr. Michaels says gently. "In the morning I will return to answer any other questions you have. Well find ways to make sure your as comfortable as possible through the pregnancy."

With that said she stands up, packing up her things, giving me a sad smile before she leaves.

I feel void of thought as the door closes, leaving me alone with my wife once again .For once I don't feel the need to do anything, my strong will has dissolved into nothing but an empty shell. I had felt like I had lost my whole world in the matter of days and this felt like the last straw.

"Sky?" it sounded like a plea, that call of help would normally have me racing to her but I feel nothing but pain. I close my eyes and look away from her. Every paced step I take to the door my old self is screaming at me in agony but I pushed forward, the walls seeming to close in on me.

That night I walked straight past Orietal with a crying Miriam in his arms, and Brandon and Stella looking grieved. I made sure I was back in Eraklyon before I was punching the already ruined walls with sobs racking my body in roars as I collapsed that night in exhaustion.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Another chapter! I'm proud of myself if I do say so, but anyways…Blooms not doing so well… but at request I hope you liked Sky's POV for a change.**

 **I have no idea about a next update; I am bit stressed and scattered at the moment but bear with me. You guys are the best with sticking with me for these yeas and I really want to keep going. So always review or message me because it perks me up and gives me motivation to continue!**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 **Love U**


	22. Chapter 20

Bloom POV

"No honey don't eat that!" I giggle as Hugo goes to munch on a daisy poking out from the green grass in the gardens of Solaria. It was a sunny day like most days in Solaria, although a few clouds dotted the sky creating shadows over the palace.

Hugo doesn't protest as I take away the flower, as he finds a little bug more entertaining now. Flora watch's me with a smile, although it is wary.

She came by the day after I found out about my power detachment pregnancy. As I always said Flora could be a doctor, although she cares too much. Not a bad thing but crying when you have to tell life-changing news is what she would do. And when she found out my condition, I could tell she tried to hold back tears but there poured out nonetheless.

As for Sky… I hadn't seen him in five days. From what Brandon told me he is now staying in Eraklyon. His excuse is that he is looking over building plans and construction but all he is doing is avoiding me… and the pain I have unintentionally caused him.

"Does Hugo often eat flowers?" I ask playfully, adjusting Hugo on my lap, making sure he doesn't bump into my slowly expanding belly.

"Well… I might have caught him nibbling Lily's Sifi beans the other day." She says and I laugh, poor Lily and her Sifi beans. " I guess he's just curious about things, its funny how he won't eat any of his green vegetables but is up for grass and plants."

I smile, looking down at him, running his fingers through flakes of grass and seeming fascinated by the feeling. How special it is to experience new things, and how innocent he looks doing it.

" Lily must be excited, going with Heilia to work today?" I ask, and Flora nods.

"She was… but I didn't come today Bloom to talk about my children, even though I could for hours."

I pause, my eyes shifting away from my friend. " I don't want to talk, Flo."

" But you're going to have to, sweetie." Her voice has become quite, calm." This isn't some little side effect that can be easily dealt with-"

" I know Flora, and you would know better then anyone that I would die for my child, if that's what it takes for him or her to live." It was the truth, and I felt its power as I spoke it.

Flora wide eyed nods." Of course I know that, and I would never think other wise but I feel you not dealing with this in a healthy way… I know for you normality is important but were talking about your life Bloom."

"Flora, were talking about my death." I whisper, my eyes lowered but still catching a glimpse of her face. She composes herself well, even though she feels so much more. That's how much love is bottled inside her for everyone she meets. " And forgive me Flora, but I don't want to talk about it… I don't want to talk about the fact I might never hold my child in my arms-"

My voice cracks and I look away, forcing the tears to disappear. I had stored the knowledge of my fate under lock and key. I didn't want to think about it looming over me, as my child grows my life was dwindling away. But after all I had fought for, the greatest sacrifice for me is for my child, my flesh and blood.

Hugo wiggles in my arms and I hold him tighter, resting my chin on his head. My eyes go back to Flora, and she seems indecisive.

"Please, Flo… I don't want what's left of my pregnancy to be in constant dread."

She bites her lip but nods, and I let out a thankful sigh. Yet she moves onto another painful topic.

"And Sky?" It was a question, as I had not said anything about what went on between us. But to be honest nothing did happen between us, it was just all unspoken words that seemed to have caused more emotional scares then if we _had_ said something.

" He walked out on me… and he had every right."

"What?" she asks confused.

" I have managed to hit bone with Sky. I am surprised he has stuck as long as he has with me." I state the hideous truth that corrupts my mind.

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" This is just the icing on the cake, I have caused him so much pain over all those years we've been together. He has a right to walk away."

"Sweetie." Flora's voice is filled with devastation." Sky loves you-"

"And I love him, but I can't expect him to be strong anymore and stay with me… to the end."

Silence follows swiftly after; only the little squeals and humming from Hugo keep me grounded.

"Bloom." Flora's voice of reason comes out." As stubborn as you both are, someone has to make the move to talk this out. He loves you, and he might not even know it yet but he loves the baby just as much."

"He wanted me to abort the baby." I state boldly, looking to Flora. I can see her face contort in horror as she despises it just as much as me but keeps her thoughts to herself.

" He was scared, he doesn't want to lose you Bloom… talk to him, the longer you sit in silence the harder it will become."

Flora's words hang in the air through the morning.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

My home was not as peaceful as I remember it. The Eraklyon palace was filled with the knocking and banging of a construction site. Builders wondered about, magic being used to lift beams into place as well as brushes painting freely on the walls.

I knew our room had been destroyed, and I didn't bother going that way. Instead I walked straight to Sky's office, the one place I was positive he would be.

Some small flakes of ruble and dust were by the door as I approached it. I'm starting to think I should have worn a hard hat but forgot as I open the door.

Nothing had changed about his office, although the windows were blow through. A sheen of plastic was over the hole now, making noise as the wind pushed it in and out like a parachute.

But it didn't bother my husband, sat behind his chair, deep in concentration. Sky didn't notice my entry, or didn't want to. A glass was in his hand, and I already knew what it was filled with as I beheld the dark gold liquid swirling in it as he took a heavy sip.

"We need to talk." Was all I said and he went rigid, his swivel chair turning away from me.

"What is there to talk about Bloom, your fate is already sealed." His voice was void of a familiar emotion I knew from him. Even if he was yelling at me it would be better then that drone voice.

I didn't know how to reply to that as I walked into the office further. I stood next to the small round wooden table holding the drinks. The crystal bottle holding the whisky was, to my dread under half full. With out a word I carefully take the crystal top, and place back in.

The clinking caught Sky's attention and he shifts his head in the slightest, probably already knowing what I did.

I sigh, holding the neck of the heavy bottle to keep me steady." I want you to understand-"

"That's the thing Bloom, I don't understand." He says, a flicker of anger now lacing his tone. He gets up, and fully faces me, his eyes glassy and bloodshot" Tell me how to understand the fact after everything you've been though, fought for, your death is going to be caused by the most natural thing a woman can do in her whole life."

It's wasn't like I had thought the same thing. But I it wasn't going to help Sky. Coming up with my next approach Sky continues.

"Dr. Michaels should have said something." He curses her name." She should have warned you- "

"This isn't her fault." I put my foot down before he can go any further." This is one of the rarest things that can happen, there was only a small chance of this happening if I separated by power from my body, but for some reason it happened to me."

"And I am supposed to live with that." His head slowly turns to me.

I take a deep breathe." Yes, because your going to get a little piece of you and little piece of me when this baby is born."

"So what." Sky's face turns dark." I could look at this child and be reminded how it caused your death."

As if on instinct my hand protectively goes to my stomach. I feel nothing as I look at him. This man all of a sudden becoming a stranger to me.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that. Because the man right now standing in front of me is not my husband."

I don't wait for a reply, as I feel tears bubbling as I turn around and race out. I felt alone in all this. Fearing that when I am gone who would look after my child if my husband couldn't even look at him or her.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I updated again! Yay for me… not for Bloom and Sky's relationship though. Tell me what you guys think, and any predications on what is to happen?**

 **On other news…. I don't want you to get too excited but I have been thinking about doing a** _Next Generation- Winx Club_ **story to link after this one? If you guys are interested tell me, I have a few ideas already but if you have some tell me. But reminder this might not happen… depending on a few things.**

 **So please Review and I hope to update soon, nearly holidays for me!**

 **Love U**

 **(Sorry if badly edited)**


	23. Chapter 21

Sky POV

The old part of me would have insistently chased after Bloom, but in my state I just watch her leave. I couldn't get my head around the anger that was coming from a deep pit inside of me. I knew this whole situation wasn't her fault, but looking at her hurt. Because we didn't have long together anymore.

The sad thought shoots white-hot pain through my mind and I scramble to the small wooden table holding my whisky. I pour myself a glass, taking a heavy sip and curse when the liquid inside tastes like water. I inspect the bottle and growl when I realize what Bloom has done. Turning my licker into water.

In a fit of rage I throw my glass against the wall. She probably shouldn't even be using her magic in her condition.

After my outburst I hear my office door creek open. My mother looks wary as she takes small steps inside. I turn away and head back to my desk.

"Sky, your still here?" She asks.

"Yes." I get out gruffly, my agitation making my temper wear thin." There was a complication about piping plans in the guest bathrooms. I had to sort it out."

"I could have done it-"

"No, mother. I'll deal with it." I address, cutting her off. Silence follows until I hear the audible click of the lock on my office door. My attention goes to my mother.

I could see the age creeping up on her face. Her expression now of disappointment aged her another 10 years.

"I thought I saw Bloom leave before hand." She says, trying to capture my gaze.

"Yes, that was her." I can't help but grit my teeth.

My mother stops beating around the bush." What are you doing, Sky?"

That was a very good question, but in my stubbornness I didn't feel like answering that question." I don't have time to talk, mother."

I make my move to leave but my mother stands in front of me." We have to because your running down a road that I know you won't be coming back from it you keep going."

"If you think speaking metaphors makes you wise on this subject then I have no time for this mother." I side step her, my hand reaching for the door handle.

"You just like your father." She says coldly, the words are laced with and icy tone that run up my veins. Chilling me to the core.

I slowly turn around to face her." I am not _him_."

She raises her eyebrows." Really, because you've managed to isolate yourself, and push everyone out of your life that's willing to help you…And your drinking like its holy water."

"So why did you marry him, if he was so bad." I shoot back, my eyes piercing hers.

"Because I married the man you didn't get to meet." She argues back." Your father charismatic and hopeful, he didn't back down from a challenge. He pushed himself to be the best he could be for his people… Then when war began, when I was pregnant with you and the Ancestral witches came destroying Sparks he was never the same again."

I remain quiet, clenching my jaw and looking away from my mother.

" He dug himself a hole that was so deep he couldn't get out of it… don't do the same thing, Sky."

I close my eyes, the walls I've built up starting to crumbled from my mothers words." It's the only thing I can do at the moment… I feel helpless."

My mother sighs with a mixture of sadness and relief as I had spoken up." The situation is helpless, but your not…"

I look to my mother her face holding such sadness. She's like me, it feels like were already grieving for the inevitable.

"It hurts too much." I whisper, knowing what she is going to say. What she wants me to do.

"I know. But whatever you feeling Sky, its much worse for Bloom…" My mother bites her lip, gripping hard onto her emotion to contain it. " She needs you more then ever before… Push away the pain for now, your still have time that you shouldn't waste. I'll take care of the palace, go be with her."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I found my wife sitting alone in the Solarian gardens. I could already tell that her pregnancy was taking its toll. She had constant purple smudges under her eyes, showing she was always tired.

I took my time coming here, convincing myself to go see her. To take my mothers words and put them into action. But still I felt a hole gaping into my heart, it grows bigger as time was slipping away. Time I was afraid to share with Bloom, knowing that it wasn't going to be forever anymore. What we had promised on our wedding day. But I knew deep down we had done it way before that day.

Bloom was dead to me once before, but she had come back to life. And when I had the chance to love her again I took it.

In my mind there was a forever. We were supposed to grow old together-

I shove the thoughts away, feeling my temper rise at the thoughts. I needed to push away the anger and sadness. Other wise I would be storming back to brute in my office again like the past week.

With a heavy sigh I walked to her, only capturing her attention when I'm a few feet away. She looks to me, eyes wide in surprise, but they soon dim. She turns her head to look out in front of her once again.

I sit beside her, feeling the urge again to grab her hand. But I felt I wasn't deserving of that yet.

"Is everything alright in Eraklyon. I heard houses were nearly completed near the palace. People can start moving back."

Her voice is a drone, speaking as if I was a messenger not her husband. I search her side of her face, as she refuses to look at me." Yes, the homes need furnishing but that won't take long to get done."

She nods her head, not seeming to pay any more attention to me. Silence follows, and when I can't bare to sit here in the quiet I speak up." Bloom…" I whisper.

I eyes seal painfully shut, as if she was blocking out my voice. She to knew where this conversation was going.

" I was thinking…" Bloom says swallowing hard." That it wouldn't be a bad thing taking some time apart."

It felt like a blow to the chest, the air forced out of me." What?" I can't help the bite to the question.

Bloom seems slightly confused for a second from my reaction , her eyes meet mine in a quizzical stare." I thought…" She swallows again, her voice becoming stronger." I thought that you wanted your space, and to be honest I could use some to."

I swallow my temper and pride." I'm sorry Bloom, it was my fault-"

She doesn't let me finish." No, it wasn't. This is no ones fault but mine…" she looks to the sky then, as if pushing back tears." We've pretty much been together for 10 years. Were we so young when we met, we've had our time apart but I always wondered if it was healthy of us to be together that long."

"What are you talking about?" I manage to get out.

"Is our relationship healthy?" she looks to me." I mean over the years we've caused pain to one another, unintentionally and on purpose. Is it right we kept coming back to each other even after all the turmoil we created for one another."

Her words hit hard. Making my mind think of what she is saying, understanding the direction she has taken to get there. At times I thought the same thing, but right now she couldn't have been more wrong.

"You have a point, but-" I begin before she starts shaking her head.

"I'm causing you pain right now. We both know my fate and-" Blooms voice begins to crack.

"You were wrong, this isn't your fault. Its no ones fault. So this pain isn't caused by one another. If anything Bloom I always felt that pain made us stronger, because no matter what, we forgave one another, and we moved with our lives. I made a mistake walking away when we found out… but the reason I did because it hurt to much to know I wasn't going to be spending the rest of my life with you anymore."

I choke out the last sentence, having to turn away to compose myself. Bloom seeing me brake down into he broken man I feel like is the last thing I want her to see. Once getting my thoughts in check I turn back to Bloom.

She's curled over, hands gripping the edge of the limestone bench. She's crying, tears dribbling down her cheeks. So many, if she wanted to wipe them away it would be an endless stream. A sob wracks her body and I move to kneel in front of her. My instinct coming back to me.

I rest my forehead on hers, my hands wrapping around her waist to push her closer to thumbs rest upon her swelling belly.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promise.

 _I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going anywhere._

I repeat it as if a chant. I realize then she hadn't come to terms with it either. We both were refusing to see an end to our relationship. Of our time together. But I think that is how we must move forward. Forgetting the end, and enjoying the time we have together.

Once Bloom starts to calm down, her breathing becoming even again I stand, keeping steady hands on her shoulders. I sense her permanent exhaustion, now doubled from her crying.

I know Bloom isn't the same when I carry her bridal style because she doesn't complain. Her head lolls onto my chest. I lean down to kiss her on the forehead, but her eyes crack open and she moves so my lips land on her hers.

"I love you." I mummer on her lips.

"I love you too." I hear her say before she dozes off.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Hello, I knows it's been a while but everything has been quite hectic for me for the past few months. Also as much as I love writing the Winx's stories' I also love writing my own. Some of you might notice I'm on wattpad (My account** ** _GeorgetteT,_** **please go check out my stories… I know shameless plug) more, but I still love you guys. And I wouldn't be where I am with out you.**

 **Also I love to hear more from you guys on my chapters, give me some help and tell me want you want to read. Please give me ideas or suggestions. That would be nice.**

 **I would love to, but I can't promise anything for the next update. But if you can be patient I would love you for it. I'll see if I can get back into the swig of things for this story.**

 **Review, Follow and Fav.**

 **Love U**

(Sorry for bad editing, wanted to get this out to you guys.)


	24. Chapter 22

BLOOM POV

It was dark out when I woke up, my cheeks feeling sticky from crying. I lay there in my bed for a while, pondering on my conversation with Sky. I didn't really want to have a break apart from him. But I felt like there was nothing else to do. Maybe it was an excuse to have some control over the fact he didn't want to be around me. But I wasn't thinking, my head is constantly fuzzy with exhaustion. I can barley recall how I got back in my room.

Movement to my right catches my attention, I lazily shift my neck on the pillow to look. My eyes blinking and struggling to stay open.

Sky had thrown open the cupboards, and clothes lay hanging from our armchairs and coffee table. A few bags lay open on the floor, and he was folding things before tossing them inside.

Seeing the overnight bags had my heart racing, maybe Sky had changed his mind and thought my idea is what I wanted.

"Sky." I sound like I swallowed a wad of sand paper as I struggle to sit up right.

His attention shifts to me and he wears a calm smile, making one last fold before chucking the shirt in one of the bags. He walks to me.

I feel the bed dip as I rub my eyes. Once I open them Sky reaches for my hand, kissing the back of it.

"Why are you packing, where are you going?" I ask, trying not to sound as panicked as I feel.

Yet Sky must have picked up on it because his eyes widen in realization." _We."_ He corrects." We are going to the Lake House, I think we both need to get away."

I liked the idea, but I knew we didn't really have the luxury of disappearing anymore." Sky, we cant just leave-"

"My mother will look after all of Eraklyons affairs while we're gone. I asked your father as well to help if needed. Daphne will be staying here while were gone to, your father thinks it's a good idea to see what my mother does as she is next in line to Sparks."

I nod, remembering to say thank you to everyone when returning.

"How are you feeling?" Sky asks.

I shrug, not knowing with my condition what is good or bad. This tiredness is a constant now, I don't know if things will get better or worse.

"We don't have to go-"

"No." I interrupt." I want to, it's a good idea." I smile to him, but even he sees through it. I fear if I go, I won't want to go swimming in the lake, have a picnic or go on nice spring walks. I'll just be to tired and cooped up in bed all day. But maybe a change of scenery will help.

Sky doesn't say anything, just nods." We will leave in a couple hours, we can crash when we get there and have all day tomorrow." He leans in kissing me on the forehead before getting up again.

I watch as Sky goes back to packing and find myself getting up, not being able to bare it any longer.

"Sky…" I sigh, taking his pants that he is folding from his grasp.

"What?" he asks, reaching for something else to place in the bag, I look down to my own and cringe.

"I will admit your folding skills are…adequate." I compliment." But that turns to dust when you throw your clothes in the bag."

Sky has that perplexed look of a five year old as he looks down to his handy work of packing. I think he was grasping what I was getting at. I knew in his life time he had more important things to learn then packing, such as running a kingdom, but still in my eyes its good that he is trying. He furrows his eyebrows." Oh…"

A giggle slips out." Just get Eve to do it, I knows it's late for her but she can have time off like us." I would do it myself but I don't really feel up to it, and packing was never my favorite thing.

He sighs, looking defeated." Fine… it's a good idea." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek, turning away and looking at the cloths spread out around us. One shirt catches my eye, a light peach one with lace detailing. It was always a little on the tight side.

"I don't think this will fit me anymore, it's going to be too tight." I admit, holding it up to Sky. He puts on a guilty smile.

"It might accentuate something." He says coming closer.

"What? My bumb?" I point down to my expanding stomach.

"How about two bumps…" he slightly adds, looking down to my chest.

I gasp, throwing the shirt at his face." Your unbelievable." I mutter truing around." I'm going to ask Eve to get Coco to buy me some new clothes."

Sky catches up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind." I'm just joking." His hands wander down to my stomach, his fingers circling." Your always going to be my beautiful, you know that right?"

A blush finds its way to my cheeks and I nod smiling." I know." I look back to him." And your not bad yourself."

I feel the rumble of Sky's chuckle behind me, and I can almost forgot our whole situation from the sound." Best compliment I have ever got."

I smile widely, my cheeks hurting from the strain of not doing it in a long time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Our trip was short to the Lake House. And Sky and I did fall straight to sleep when getting there. The next morning I felt better, a thin stream of energy buzzed with in me and I awoke with a relieved smile.

Dr. Michaels had said I would have good days and bad days. I wonder how long this feeling would last.

Sky was gone when I woke up, but I didn't have long to properly wake before he came back in, breakfast tray in hand.

"Good morning?" I ask as he sets the try over my lap, the glass plates and cups clicking. I observe what's in front of me, a glass of orange juice, a cup of tea, bacon and a stack of abstract pancakes scattered with strawberries and drenched in maple syrup.

"Good Morning. Breakfast in bed for my lady." He sounded cheerier then expected as he leant over and kissed me on the cheek. He sat down next to me, he seemed eager for me to try my breakfast.

I pick up my knife and fork cutting a slice of the pancake stack and placing in my mouth. The maple syrup made it better, in my opinion it makes everything better. However the pancakes have lumps of flour in them and I tried not to make a face as they burst in my mouth.

"Mmmm." I moan out." Did you make these?"

Sky's face drops." Yes…." He sighs." What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing…" I smile." Although you could have used a sieve." I suggest.

With out saying anything Sky grabs my fork taking his own mouthful of pancakes. It doesn't take long before he cringes and places the fork back down." That was a fail…"

I feel bad about it now and lean over and smack my lips with his, my free hand cupping the back of his head." No it wasn't, thank you for trying."

Sky smiles and kisses me back again.

I pull away though shortly, upsetting Sky as he pouts." Why the sudden interest in doing mundane things?"

"Because I wanted to do something nice for my wife." He shrugs and I can't help the smile that appears.

"Okay… just maybe leave the cooking to someone else next time?" I say and Sky just rolls his eyes but agrees eventually. He reaches to grab a piece of bacon but I smacked his hand away.

"Hey!" he whines.

"You said it was for me." I grab my own piece of bacon and tear some off with my teeth, chewing away. It was actually really good.

"Always putting me in my place."

"What would you do with out me?" I say, and I see Sky flinch at the words. Realizing what I just said the happy mood vanishes from the room. Sooner then later he would have to find out that for himself…

Not feeling as hungry any more I place the bacon down, I desperately change the subject.

"I'm feeling good today, how about we go for the walk to the Agolio Falls. We could have a picnic?" I request and Sky smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, are you feeling up to it?"

I nod and he stands up." Okay, well I'll get things sorted… don't worry I'll request for a professional to do the cooking."

I chuckle." Okay… don't do the packing either."

He laughs along rolling his eyes." Promise."

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Guess whose back back back, back again… hello everyone, its been a while. And I will always apologize for not having a proper update schedule like I use to but things have changed since 3 years ago...**

 **3 years ago! Gosh I'm old…**


	25. Chapter 23

Bloom POV

We have spent the last two weeks gathering the pieces of our relationship that had crumbled. I have only had a couple days of exhaustion and on those days we stayed in and watched movies. The other times we went exploring around the property, boat riding or swimming. And at night we rekindled back to our normal selves, and my pregnancy hormones had me wanting Sky more then ever.

It felt strangely like old times, before we were married. I loved every minute of it.

But tonight is when everything went pear shaped, and reality hit us again. I had gone to bed with a slight headache. Thinking I was dehydrated I didn't think much of it at the time. But I awoke in the middle of the night feeling like I was burning up. Normally I was use to the heat, being a fire fairy but this was new and unbearable.

"Sky." I croaked, reaching out with a limp hand to shake him on his side." Sky it's too hot."

Groggily he rolled over, blinking back sleep. I didn't remove my hand from his skin as it was nice and cool. It was obvious now I was the only one experiencing the heat.

"Bloom?" he asks.

"Its too hot." I croak again. He furrows his eyebrows placing his hand on my forehead. He curses quickly pulling away.

"I'll get you a cool cloth." He leaps into action, tugging off the sheets and quilt. The nice cool air hits me body for a while before my skin seems to erupt in a heated flush once again.

Sky comes back with cloth placing it over my head. I sigh in the slight relief it brings me.

"You might have a fever." Sky says. I squint my eyes open. They were watery from my body temperature. He places his hands on my cheeks, then running them down my body. I could see the slight alarm from the way my body has suddenly heated up.

"I think it's a bit more then that-" I barely finish before I flinch, the heat seeming to expand through out my body. I seal my eyes shut, shaking my head as if the pain could leave.

"Bloom?" Sky rests his hands on my shoulders." Where does it hurt?"

I couldn't explain it to him, so I just shake my head my mind buzzing in alarm." The baby…" I whisper, my worry now going out to my child. Getting to hot could harm the baby, or I could even loose it.

Sky curses and his hands leave my body as he scrambles off the bed. I wait to the heat dulls a bit before opening my eyes again. I see in the dim light coming form the window Sky pacing back and forth, his phone pressed to his ear. The way he was pulling at his hair he could rip it out.

I force myself to calm, and make myself believe that everything was going to be alright.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" There was no sign of bleeding, and your temperature has gone back to normal." Dr. Michaels observes as she pulls away from me, packing up her bag. Luckily she had picked up her phone and didn't take long before coming here. The pain had died down in the slightest but she gave me a small shot, completely safe, to reduce my fever. Still sweaty and exhausted, I felt better.

"What caused it?" Sky asks, sitting next to me on the bed. His hand is securely in mine.

Dr. Michaels sighs, clipping her bag shut." From your power detachment pregnancy I am assuming it has to do with Nimwah. The great dragon and the child are imbalanced in your body, and this sudden attack could have been caused by it. Nimwah maybe was trying to overpower it… I'm not sure. I have never seen something like this before in a power detachment pregnancy "

"Do you think it will happen again?" Sky questions sounding worried. It's not a good feeling when your doctor is not even sure what is happening.

"It's a possibility, the shot I gave you Bloom did help, but I don't want to become reliant on it if this continues to happen multiple times, an addiction could be made and that won't be good for the baby's health in the long run… I suggest in the morning you come to the palace your highnesses, it will be easy to monitor you and the baby."

I wanted to protest but the baby came first. We had such a good time here, but I feared to think it was now over. I turn to Sky, he seems to be having the same thoughts but nods his head in understanding.

"Alright, I see you mid day tomorrow to check up on you Bloom. I suggest you get plenty of rest in the mean time." Mr. Michaels says. I say my thanks as does Sky as he walks her to the door.

As I waited for Sky to return I got out of bed, wanting to wash away the sweat off my skin. My movements were slow but I got the nice large bath running. I made sure the water wasn't to hot, as I didn't want another heat attack.

"Bloom?" Sky comes into the bathroom, his eyes carrying heavy bags. He sags his tense shoulders when seeing me." You should have got me do this?"

"I'm perfectly capable of running a bath." I say, turning away to reach down and check the temperature of the water.

Sky comes up behind me, resting a steady hand on my back as stand up right again." I know that… but after-" he stops himself, as our eyes meet. I didn't need a reminder so soon." Your pregnant, you're allowed to have people do _some_ things for you."

I roll my eyes, not wanting to keep going with the conversation, that could end up a fight if my stubbornness came into play." Do you want to join me?"

"Of course." He grins, bordering on a cocky smirk.

The bath was nearly full when we got in, and I comfortably rested against Sky's chest. I could hear the steady rhythm of his heart and it could have lulled me to sleep. It nearly did until an odd sensation made me sit up straighter in the bath, water splashing off the sides.

"What is it?" Sky asks, already sitting up behind me, his chest hitting my back.

My hand slides down to my stomach. " The baby kicked"

"Really?" Sky says, his hands gliding down to my bulged tight skin. We waited and when the baby kicked again both of us jolted in surprise.

"That's… odd." Sky nervously chuckles, kissing the back of my head." And of all nights."

"Maybe the baby likes the water." I say, snuggling back down into the water with Sky.

"Maybe…" Sky mummers.

"We could come here, and teach them to swim in the Lake."

For a moment I let myself see it. Sky and me with our child in the water. Him or her in their small swim gear and floaties. Sky would lift them up, skim their toes through the water for fun.

I could hear their laughter…

But _we_ weren't going to do that. There was now we, it was _them._ They were going to do that. And in my mind I was fazed out of the picture before it disappeared altogether.

Sky at that moment held me tighter, his arms coiling around me. We were both shaking, and not from the colder water. In that moment I had forgotten my fate, but it crashed down so quickly it hurt.

"We will…" Sky whispers softly in my hair. But what had my heart breaking was the way he said it. Not as if a promise, as if a dream.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.—

 **another chapter, yay!**

 **Tell me what you guys are thinking, so please review down below.**

 **Hopefully I will update soon.**

 **Love**


	26. Chapter 24

Bloom POV

I was half way through my six month of pregnancy. The good days I was experiencing were getting slimmer, but I didn't want them to hold me back. Not today at least as it was Hugo's 1st birthday.

Flora decided just to invite family and the Winx to his party at their house. I was grateful, as I didn't feel up to too much more then that. I was happy to finally see everyone after so long. But I also dreaded their reactions when seeing me. They had been told about my condition. But I hadn't seen most of them since finding out.

Sky could tell I was having a bad day as getting out of bed took more motivation then usual. He kept telling me it was all right to cancel but that just got me annoyed. And to shut him up I got out of bed.

Now standing at the door of Flora and Heilia's house, my husband keeps a steady hand on my back. It was funny to see Sky in such casual clothing, jeans and a white shirt. But it suited him; reminding me of the days I didn't know he was a prince.

The door opened, and holding the handle was Lily our little goddaughter. She was wearing a summery pink dress with small leather sandals. Almost a mini version of Flora. She beamed when seeing us.

"Aunty Bloom!" she squeals, her hands raising for me to pick her up like I always do. But I can't anymore, with my lack of energy and pregnant belly.

But before I have to tell her Sky swoops in, picking her up as she squeals in surprise. Grateful, I sigh in relief watching the two together. Sky's smile seemed so genuine it broke my heart a little. I would do anything in that moment to change time just to see him like that with our child.

Flora enters from around the corner of the hallway, a grin gracing her face." You made it!" She beams coming to wrap her arms around me. I noticed though her hug wasn't as forceful as usual. Everyone was treating me as a fragile wine glass.

"Yeah… how's the birthday boy." I smile, pulling away from her. Her hands secure themselves under my elbow, as if to hold me up. Another thing people find the need to do.

"Mommy, can we have birthday cake now?" Lily asks, a pout on her lips.

Flora sighs." Honey, its Hugo's birthday, he's the one who decides when everyone has cake."

Lily looks really upset for a moment, before wiggling out of Sky's grip. He places her down, only for her to grab onto his hand." Come on Uncle Sky, we have to go convince Hugo that now is the best time for cake."

Now being dragged away, Sky looks up to me, a question in his eyes. I smile to him with a nod, telling him it's all right to go.

Once out of sight I turn back to Flora." I didn't realize Hugo decided things at such a young age." I tease.

Flora gives an innocent shrug." She need to learn to be patient, and she will figure out sooner then later that Hugo at this age doesn't mind if he has dessert before dinner. "

I smile before Flora links elbows with me, guiding me to their living room. Getting closer my nerves start to kick in again. I knew by us being late, everyone else was going to be here. I was going to enter to everyone seeing me.

And that's what happened, everyone was lounging around the couches. Ria and Lily were playing on the floor, the birthday cake forgotten. Hugo sat in a high chair in the middle of the room, Stella and Brandon beside him trying to get Isaac in her arms to interact with him. Tecna and Timmy, Layla and Nabu and Heila and Sky lounged in the sofas. I realized Riven wasn't here, and I was guessing that was because Musa was, curled up on the sofa chair in the corner.

All merriment seems to slowly fizzle away as I was seen entering. My worst fear came true as sad and pity filled eyes stared back at me. It was hard. Not since my last tragic year at Alfea had I been looked at it this way.

But I was thankful when Musa spoke, getting up from her seat." Finally preggers has arrived!" She cheers, coming up to greet me. I smile of relief as she envelops me in a hug. From then on everything went back as normal.

The party was very causal, and I enjoyed talking to everyone. For those hours my situation was forgotten. My life almost normal. I could have been on earth right now. Everyone in causal clothing, easy breezy conversations and a birthday cake with rainbow sprinkles.

Yet as time passed, my bad day was still winning, draining my energy.

"- Aunty Bloom, is the baby in your belly a boy or girl?" Lily asks, currently standing in front of me, playing with a toy fairy doll.

" I'm not sure yet, why?"

"I want it to be a girl, so me and Ria can play with her." Lily announces, which has me smiling.

"Yeah… what if it's a boy?"

Lily visibly grimaces at the notion, which has me holding in a laugh." He can play with Hugo… but I think it's a girl, and we can all have sleepovers. Can we have a sleepover at your palace Aunty Bloom."

I chuckle at her enthusiasm." Sure you can."

"And we can all bake those cookies, and then watch a movie like we always do when you come over. Can we do that when the baby is born?"

The words squeezed me heart. I didn't want Lily to know that when the baby was born I wasn't going to be here any more.

In the corner of my eye I noticed some of the Winx, including Flora now listening in to our conversation. She to looked saddened by the words of her daughter, the excitement and hope she was showing for the future. A future I wouldn't be a part of.

I put on the best smile I can muster." Of course we can, but I think we will have to wait until the baby is a bit older."

"Yay!" She squeals, going back to Ria who was enjoying her time playing with Isaac on the carpet.

Sky who was sitting next to me, puts a hand on my knee. I had no doubt he had listened in as well." Heilia said you can rest on their bed if you're tired?"

Feeling drained I muster a nod, and start shuffling forward to get up.

"Bloom, I'll help_"

"I'm fine." I cut in, pushing myself up to stand.

"Bloom-" Sky rests a supporting hand on my back, my temper snaps.

"I said I'm fine!" I grit back. And from the silence that followed I must have said it louder then intended. I don't say anything else as I leave the room, anger now taking a hold of me.

Walking into Flora and Heila's bedroom I lay down on their queen bed. Normally I would be fast asleep in a few minutes, but my mind was crowded with thoughts. My anger was still fuming inside me.

I hated being treated like I was delicate or sick, like I couldn't do thing on my own. Yes, some days I needed help, others I felt fine enough to do things by myself. I was always independent, and I didn't like relaying on people, I knew that much about myself. I hated that the situation was out of me control… but it gives me no right to snap at Sky the way I did. It was just frustration by everyone one tiptoeing around me, giving me sad eyes.

It must have been half an hour later when a little knock on my door dragged me out of my thoughts." Come in."

Musa pokes her head in before entering, closing the door behind her. She wears a grim smile as she joins me on the bed.

"I thought you'd be asleep?" She asks.

I shrug." Can't"

"It isn't because of their uncomfortable water bed." Musa teases as I sit up onto the pillows.

I laugh" There not hippies, beside this isn't a water bed…. You've never been on a water bed have you?"

"Its on my to do list." Musa says, settling in.

After a beat of silence I ask" Why have you taken sanction in here?"

She looks down to her fingers, currently fiddling in her lap." Riven's here."

"Flora invited him?"

"Apparently… she thinks playing match maker will work."

I had known Riven and Musa had broken up. But I still, I don't think anyone knew why yet.

"Can you tell me what happened between you two?"

She sighs heavily, leaning her head back until she rests it on the stack of pillows." He did some stupid things…"

"All guys do… more details will help."

Musa grunts a laugh." One of his tournaments for hover biking he got thrown off his bike, only for it to roll and crush his leg."

"I remember…" I say slowly." I watched on the Magix news."

She nods along." Well at the time after he failed to mention to anyone that his leg was not going to be the same. Apparently the doctor did everything magically possible but still he was going to have pain for the rest of his life… he was also advised not to keep riding…

He was prescribed a painkiller, but when those weren't doing enough he took to buying them off the black market. His weird behavior I told you guys about, was him going to shady places to get his hands on them, all so the pain would go away so he could ride. First time I confronted him he didn't tell me so I left. He came back and told me all this as well as letting it slip he was dealing drugs himself."

"What!?" my eyes widen in shock." He was dealing?"

"Yes, apparently to get the painkillers he needed, the bargain was to deal another type- I don't know, I was too busy yelling at him to listen."

" So have you talked to him since?" I ask.

She shakes her head. " I've heard he's gone to rehab, still going to group counseling…. I'm still too mad to look at him. If he had just come to me I could have helped… but he lied."

"I know… but as much as you're going to hate me saying it, to hold it against him, life's to short…believe me…." I add softly at the end.

Musa breaks the solemn silence." Isn't there a way… there has to be…"

I shake my head, a sad smile forming on my lips." No… nothing that could keep me and the baby safe… but it still doesn't have me hoping…" My voice breaks and I snap my mouth shut. Yet still tears leak out.

"Bloom…" Musa says, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't really want to come today…" I admit." It wasn't because I was tired, or really about how the Winx would react… it was because I didn't want to be reminded of that I am not going to be there for my own child's first birthday."

"I know…" Musa whispers, gently." But it makes you feel any better we will all be there for the baby's birthdays. And were going to tell him or her what an amazing mom he has."

I nod, feeling if I open my mouth a sob will leak out. I have no doubt the girls will be around for my child. And it comforts me. But it doesn't shake the feeling that I should be the one him or her about me. I want to be around to tell them how much I love them.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Hello, I'm back! sorry for the long wait. It's been a hectic year so far. Also I decided I didn't want you guys to have to wait in between long periods of time anymore so I have already written the rest of the story, all the chapters. And now I am working on the epilogue.**

 **So from now (26 June) I'll be posting every second day. Theres only a few more chapters left which is kind of sad. But I hope you guys stay tuned.**

 **Also as a thank you for following this story for about three years now, I would like to possibly do two things.**

 **First, if you want me to do another** ** _Ask the Author_** **feel free to send me questions or ask them in a review down below.**

 **Secondly, I'm giving you guys the choice of what a special Bonus Chapter shall be about! Tell me any ideas you have for a Bonus Chapter, such as Bloom and Skys Wedding, First Kiss, A surprise one or even one based on the Winx Children Next Gen. I'll see which ones are the most popular then I will make a list next update for you guys to vote and the most popular wins. I'll post it on the Leap Year.**

 **So with that said I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be back soon. Please Review!**

 **Love U.**


	27. Chapter 25

Being eight months pregnant dawned on me when Dr. Michaels checked up on me this morning. All my good days had vanished, and never in my life had I felt as exhausted as I did so far this month. Not to mention the added unbalanced weight I had to walk around with didn't help.

Yet I was so thankful as Dr. Michaels told me everything was okay with the baby. Nimwah wasn't playing up against the baby anymore, but I was taking the brute of the inner battle. But I didn't mind, as long as my child was safe.

"I'm recommend you be on complete bed rest now Bloom." Dr. Michaels says as she packs away her things.

"I thought I was pretty much on bed rest since my third month." I comment, irritated by the slight pain in my back by the way I was resting on the bed, propped up on pillows.

Dr. Michaels lets out a sigh with a grim smile." I suppose so…"

At this moment Sky enters the room. He had just come back from a meeting I was guessing. Yet something in inside me breaks a little as I see the way he carries himself these days. His shoulders are slumped, and purple smudges line his eyes. We both knew time was running out.

" Oh, just the man I wanted to see. I have just been telling your wife that I recommended complete bed rest. Try avoid getting up unless you have to, I don't want you to put to much strain your body at the last month."

I wanted to reply by saying 'it wasn't going to make a difference in the long run'. But that was coming from a dark and grumpy place that was currently the norm circulating my system.

Sky nods, with a grim smile in understanding. Dr. Michaels seeming satisfied goes to leave." I'll see you in a week for a check up."

With that she walks past Sky saying good-bye before leaving out the door.

"Dr. Michaels…" Sky says, following out behind her. He closes the door after himself, only to leave it a jar open.

Sighing I look around the room for my phone, wanting some form of entertainment now that I am bound to the bed. Unfortunately though I see my phone laying on the set of draws.

Making sure Sky and Dr. Michaels are still out there I rest a hand on my bump as I scurry off the bed as fast as I can. Which isn't really fast at all. When I retrieve my phone the small crack in the door carries through the conversation outside. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I had a feeling it was about me.

"a C-section-" I catch the end of Sky's sentence before Dr. Michaels cuts him off.

"I've looked into it Sky, we discussed this before. Woman with Bloom's condition who have a cesarean section are at just as much risk as giving birth naturally. Actually from what I've read, the doctors preforming the cesarean are in danger of the power being unleashed from so much being trapped in the body. And with Bloom's amount of power I dread to think of the potential."

"But it can be done?" Sky sounds urgent.

The pause is filled with Dr. Michaels long sigh." Yes, but I have read no success stories, not on a full term pregnancy. Besides I doubt you could find a willing surgeon to perform the procedure."

"But-" Sky goes to speak but is once again cut off by the doctor.

"I know this is beyond hard for you, your highness." Dr. Michaels says sternly, but keeping sincerity in her voice. " But I have consulted with many professionals around the magix's dimension and found little on a way to help your wife. It was her decision to keep the child, and I respect it. She has also decided to have the baby naturally. I will try to do anything possible to try and help her pull through. The baby is in the right position for the birth which is good, but now unfortunately it is a waiting game."

Sky doesn't reply, and I hear Dr. Michaels give her apologies before she leaves, her footsteps echoing on the marble flooring. I stand there in a trance, processing their conversation. I knew Sky wasn't giving up, but I guess that discussion has popped the balloon of hope he had created.

Quickly before Sky comes back in I make my way back to the bed. I knew I would get in trouble if he saw me out. But I didn't make it back quick enough.

I had just sat down on the edge when he walked in, his eyes zeroing in on the my feet resting on the carpet." Why are you up?"

I bite my lip with a shrug." I needed to get my phone."

He lets out a sigh, walking over to me. "And you couldn't wait for me to get it for you, for what, a couple minutes?"

"You know I am impatient" I say, as Sky bends down and picks up my legs, bringing them onto the bed so I am now reclined against the pillows once again.

"And stubborn..." I hear him mummer under his breath. If I were strong enough, I would have thrown a pillow at him. He quirks a smile at the flat look I give him instead." Need anything?"

"Company." I pull an innocent smile. Sky complies, coming to lay close beside me on our bed.

I rest my head on his shoulder, my fingers drawing swirls on the under part of my belly. The baby seemed to like when I do this, as if I was calming him or her down.

"Dr. Michaels said you want to have the baby naturally." Sky comments.

"Yes… she informed me it didn't really make a difference either way." I shrug." Besides, if I get to make one choice about this pregnancy it would be having the baby naturally."

"I understand…" Sky whispers, his hand joining mine in making squiggly shapes on my belly. It felt nice when he did it, he was always so gentle I could have been lulled to sleep. "Would you be upset if I wasn't in the room with you, I don't think… after last time, I could go through it again."

I knew we were going to have to discuss this sometime or later. Traditionally in Eraklyon, and other planets the father is not allowed in the room when the woman gives birth. But still from my earth experience I would want him there. But now, with our situation… and from the fact he has seen me die before, held me as I die… I knew his hesitation.

"I understand…" I whisper back, angling my head to kiss his jaw in support. He kisses my forehead back." You know, we haven't discussed names."

Sky huffs out a laugh." It's a little tricky when we don't want to know the gender." His fingers draw large swirls over my belly now, it's almost ticklish.

"I don't want to know the gender."

"Why?" he asks gently.

I let out a breath." Because it gives me a reason to live."

Silence follows; Sky's answer is another kiss to the forehead.

The moment passes as my phone starts to ring. I see the number as my mother, from earth.

My breath comes out shaky. I have been avoiding the call for the past week. Texting her back saying I was fine but busy. I couldn't tell her about my impending… death. It might be selfish of me, but I couldn't. Not after she has lost me before, but this time for good. I don't think I could get through the call with out breaking down.

Sky must have seen the number because he makes the move to leave." You need to do this Bloom." He whispers, kissing my on the cheek before heading to the bathroom, leaving me alone.

On the last ring, with no more second thoughts I answer." Hi Mom."

"Bloom, Honey how are you? I hope your taking it easy. What are you, 8 months now?"

The relief I feel from hearing her voice is unexplainable." Yeah, just had a check up. Everything is going good, the baby is in the right position."

"Great… are you alright sweetie, you sound tired?" She asks, concern etched into her voice. I should have guessed she would notice. She is my mother after all.

" Yeah, but its normal. I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." I lie, biting my lip. Thankfully if she was here right now she could spot my lie. I had convinced her that I couldn't really travel because of portal transportation could harm the baby. And I had also lied saying her and dad coming here was not good, as it wasn't safe at the moment for them to come from portal malfunctions from earth.

"Alright, I could understand that. Well I would love to see you, hopefully by the time the baby is coming we can be there." My mum sounds so excited, it hurts even more then when she was sad about the pregnancy.

"Yeah, I'm sure security in Zenith would have worked it out by then."

"Good, also your father and I are going out to get a Christmas tree in a week or two. I was wondering if you, Sky and the baby would be joining us for Christmas?"

I have to hold my breath to console myself. Making sure I don't break, making it obvious that image she has in her head of a family Christmas isn't going to be ruined… even though either way it is going to be.

"We would love to Mom, I wouldn't miss it for anything." I say, my voice soft from keeping in my tears.

"Oh your father's so excited, he's gone out and bought a new camera. You know how he likes to document family time. I think you grandfathers coming down as well this year. Oh and I knew you've probably bought a ton of things for the baby already but I want him or her to have some earth things as well."

"I'd love that mom." I say, tears dribbling down my face. Luckily my nose hasn't done the same; the last thing my mom needs to hear is my sniffling.

"I'm so excited to see you and the baby Bloom, but I'll let you rest, try catch up on some sleep okay?" she uses her motherly tone, making me form a watery smile on my lips.

"Yes I will, I love you mom…" I force my voice to stay steady." And tell dad that I love him to."

" I will honey, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye Mom." My voice cracks. I hang up before she can take notice of it.

My cries come full force. Rocking my body as I curl up on the bed. I wasn't going to see her again, hear her voice again. Nor would I with my father. It hurt beyond anything to think that. Just as I was wishing to give her a hug I feel arms wrap around me. Sky says nothing as I cry, he just lays there with me silently.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

 **Sorry if the story is getting a bit gloomy…. But tell me what you think. Also do you think the baby is a boy or girl?**

 **Also for people just caught up with updates, I'll be posting the rest of the story every second day. As well as this, I want to do possibly two other things….**

 **First, if you want me to do another** ** _Ask the Author_** **feel free to send me questions or ask them in a review down below.**

 **Secondly, I'm giving you guys the choice of what a special Bonus Chapter shall be about! Tell me any ideas you have for a Bonus Chapter, such as Bloom and Skys Wedding, First Kiss, A surprise one or even one based on the Winx Children Next Gen. I'll see which ones are the most popular then I will make a list next update for you guys to vote and the most popular wins. I'll post it on the Leap Year.**

 **I leave it for the next update to collect the most popular and then do a vote by reviewing, so leave your ideas below.**

 **Love U**


	28. Chapter 26

I awoke this morning alone, and with a deep pressure ringing my belly. My heart was pounding as I called for Eve, my maid, telling her to get the doctor. She to looked afraid, as she made sure I was comfortable before going to get Dr. Michaels.

Thoughts were rushing through my head uncontrollably. The baby was coming earlier then expected. I was fearing for it's health. Yet I couldn't remain calm, I hadn't said goodbye to everyone yet. Not properly anyways. That's all I could think of over and over again. I couldn't keep a steady head.

But all that worry ended up for nothing. Just some stupid Braxton Hicks contractions. False labor. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the relief I felt when Dr. Michaels told me this. She left saying she would be back in the afternoon to check on me again.

Yet my racing mind stilled as Sky came bursting in minutes after Dr. Michaels left. His eyes were wide, frantic as he took me in. His sigh of relief was loud as he walked to me, my arms already rising to hug him.

His arms wrap around my shoulders, his own heart was pounding hard, his whole body shaking. " I wasn't…" His voice quivers and he composes himself, his breath heaving in my ear." I wasn't ready yet."

My heart and body clench tight at the words. Pulling back, Sky does to, to sit on the edge of the bed. His blue eyes hold tears. Rarely had I ever seen Sky cry. He always looked so well put together, even angry he kept his emotions clear. But right now he looked vulnerable. He was hurting, deeper then I would have ever wanted to see.

He doesn't look me in the eye has his hands run up my arms, over my shoulders, across my collarbone. It was as if he was studying me one last time, trying to remember the feel of me. Finally his hands come to rest lightly around the back of my neck. He leans forward then, the top of his head resting on my upper chest. "Please don't leave me…" he whispers helplessly.

My resolve breaks.

Tears flood out as I rest my chin on top of his head. My arms wrap around his back as I dampen his blond hair with soft sobs. "I don't want to leave… but I have to."

His arms move to wrap around my upper waist, making sure not to lean his full weight on me from my baby bump. "Bloom-"

"I… I don't want you to remember me like this. " I say, trying to keep my voice even." I want you to remember me as the girl you met at Alfea, the girl that went on countless mission with you, the girl who you went on many dates with and the woman you got to marry… because the day I married you Sky, was one of the best days of my life."

" How could I ever forgot the red headed earth girl using a branch to knock out a ghoul. That night I saw you I knew that I had to get to know you." Sky whispers to me." And here we are now, that beautiful girl, is now my beautiful wife…. And I can't wait to tell our child all about her."

My heart swells with love as Sky angles his head away from me, leaning over to kiss my stomach. He rests his left cheek against it, I could feel his tears soak through my loose shirt.

"I love you…" I mummer to him, managing to lean over to kiss him on the head." Temper and all."

He manages a strained chuckle." I love you always… stubbornness and all…. To the day I die."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That evening I lie in bed, group chatting some of the Winx when I see Sky at the door of our room. He is accompanied by Brandon, I could hear them talking quietly.

I texted Stella on the group chat.

Bloom: You never said Brandon was coming to Eraklyon?"

Stella: Oh, yeah, it was a last minute meeting, sorry forgot to say. So what dress ,the navy or pink?

Musa: Gosh your forgetful…

Stella: Am not!

Musa: Are to!

Stella: Am not!

Musa: Are to!

Layla: Gosh I thought in the virtual world we would get a break from your fights.

Musa: LOL

Stella: :( … Actually Bloom, do me a favor and ask Brandon what he thinks I should get?

Bloom: I'm pretty sure Brandon has a phone, and from this conversation, so do you… But I'm getting up anyways.

Stella: Thank you 3

I take a detour to the bathroom to go outside the room. When Sky seems me he looks unhappy to see me out of bed, but holds his tongue in front of Brandon.

"How you going, Bloom?" Brandon asks, his smile not making it all the way to his eyes. He to seems saddened by my state as well.

"I've been better… Stella's on the phone asking if you prefer the navy or pink dress." I tell him, which has him throwing his head back with the roll of his eyes.

"I better go." He sighs. " If I get there in time I'll be able to make her pick one. Other wise she will just get both, there's already a dent in our savings from the next Fairagarmo winter collection."

I chuckle as he says goodbye to Sky, then to me. Sky slips inside to have a shower. I am about to follow him back in but a thought passes my mind.

"Brandon…" I call after him, slowly making my way down the corridor. He stops seeming a little surprised. Yet it fades into a calm smile.

"I…" My throat was clogging with emotion.

"I know what you're going to say Bloom. What you're going to ask." Brandon says, a sad smile on his lips. I look to his eyes, I could tell to he was fighting his own emotion. " I'll look after him… I promise."

I nod in thanks, a sad smile gracing my own lips. Brandon bends down to give me a hug, one I return." I want him to be happy."

He pulls away." I know, It will be hard, you know that Bloom… but where all going to be there for him."

"Thank you."

.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **So another chapter, sorry for it being sad….**

 **Also for bonus chapter, here are the choices to choose from.( in no particular order)**

· **Wedding**

· **Next Gen**

· **One night were Bloom stays in Sky's room at Red Fountain.**

· **First Kiss.**

 **So please anyone reading, just vote by reviewing which one you want best.**

 **See you in two days.**

 **Love U**


	29. Chapter 27

Sky POV

It was dark went I felt the bed's slight shift, and the echo of Bloom's voice. In the night it takes a few blinks to let my eyes adjust to the lack of light. When my sight becomes clear I see Bloom sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to me. She is hunched over… in pain.

"Sky…" She croaks again, blindly reaching out a hand behind her to shake me awake. But I was already on my way to her. Stumbling out of bed I get to my feet, walking around to her side.

Crouching down in front of her I see her wince, both hands firmly clutching her stomach. I move my hands to rest on top of hers. Her heads lifts up, her eyes meet mine and their full of tears that have started to slide down her face. I reach up with one hand to wipe them away. I swallow the lump in my own throat.

"It's starting…" She whispers, biting her lip.

A wave of dizziness hits me as the reality of the situation comes crashing down. But I stay firm, knowing no matter how much I wanted to break down, I need to say composed for Bloom right now.

I cup the back of her neck, making sure her eyes are trained on my face." I'm going to call Dr. Michaels, okay?" I tell her and she nods, eyes wide and mouth a gape. I feared for a moment she was going into shock.

Getting up I quickly retrieve my phone from my bed side table, then returning to sit next to Bloom. My hand closest to her reaches for her lower back, rubbing slow circles. My other shaking hand clutches my phone to my ear waiting for the doctor to pick up. I kiss the side of Blooms forehead." Breathe, Bloom…"

I didn't know until that moment how much I wanted to say 'everything was going to be okay'. But it wasn't going to happen, it was no guarantee.

Thankfully when Bloom lets out a long breathe, Dr. Michaels picks up. I tell her what's happening and she says she won't be long. Next person to call was Flora, and she would call Stella who would call everyone else.

As I was doing this I let my free hand rest on Bloom's knee. Yet half way through the conversation Blooms hand grasps mine tightly, interlocking our fingers. She squeezes, and I squeeze back.

Once I hang up the phone, placing it on the bed, Bloom's head comes to rest on my shoulder. My arms encircle her, one around her waist to bring her closer.

"I love you…" She says.

I kiss her hair." I love you too…"

We sat there, in our room together. Every now and again Bloom wincing from what I was guessing was a contraction. But other wise it could have been a normal night, us enjoying each other's company. Feeling her racing heart, and hearing her soft breathes.

In the silence I held my wife for the last time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Everyone else was sitting outside our room, but I couldn't be there anymore. I had stalked out of there by myself, going to the eastern wing lounge room. Yet looking out the many glass windows to the royal gardens didn't distract me from the muffled cries echoing into here.

That all protecting part of me wanted to race in there for Bloom, support her through this. Screw tradition… But I couldn't bear to watch her die again. Not like last time as I held her, as I would be again if were in there.

Yet my mind was still hoping by some miracle that Bloom would pull through. She has done it so many times before, blowing me away by her strength. I clutched that hope still with everything I had. I wanted our child to see his mother and see her strength; I didn't want to have to tell him or her about it… a child I would have to now raise on my own.

The thought makes me tense, my spine stiffening. It didn't help that another muffed cry of pain whipped through the air having me clench my fists. It's been hours, the night had gone and it was now the middle of the day.

Soft footsteps approaching announce the arrival of my mother. From a quick glance at her I could see her grim expression, her eyes bloodshot and her skin blotching. My mother didn't look as joyous as she did the day she found out about her first grandchild.

"Sky…" She whispers, I crane my head back to look at her again but she remains quiet. But I can tell she is holding in her tears. We have barely talked these past months, and I think it was because she didn't know what to say. Just like right now.

How has the day that is meant to be a celebration turned to one of sorrow, of dread?

Another pair of footsteps come in, this pair quicker and in a hurry. My eyes go to the entrance of the room and in walks Brandon. His eyes are wide and frazzled, his hands are by his side with his fingers twitching nervously.

"You have a son." He tells me, his voice strained.

I couldn't process the words at that time. I take a step towards him" Bloom…"

Brandon's face morphed into one of disappear. My heart was beating so fast it hurt… because I knew what that face meant. I didn't wait for an answer, as I bolted past Brandon, my strides hurried.

I knew what was waiting for me when I arrived back outside our bedroom; I knew the answer to my question. Everyone gathered around the large corridor looks to me when I approach. I couldn't bear to look at their faces as I walked to the door of my bedroom.

I could see in the corner of my eye, Flora to my right near Heilia, holding a bundle in her arms… my son. But I couldn't go over there yet, not until… I didn't even want to think anymore.

The door was a jar open, and pushing some more I step in closing it behind me. Dr. Michaels was still in here. I saw her bent over the bed, blocking Bloom's face from my view. But seeing her legs laying still under the blanket had me stop still from my wave of grief.

Dr. Michaels stands up straight, but I don't look at my wife's face yet. She sees me, her face showing the pity that has my stomach clenching. She walks until she is in front of me. " I'm sorry Sky… She died after the birth, she passed peacefully, as if falling asleep…"

I didn't know if this information was supposed to make me feel better. Because at this moment the hole forming in my heart was getting bigger and bigger, hollower and hollower. I nod, my face void of any emotion. She slowly brushes past me and I am left looking at my wife.

She could appear asleep at first, but looking closer it becomes easier to tell no more air fills her lungs. Her hair is mattered with sweat but as neatly as possible been arranged on the pillow that supports her head. He skin is pale… too pale, it is the look of exhaustion she must have felt in her last hours.

It could have been hours I stood there, because time didn't seem to want to work for me any more. As if I were the clock, and Bloom the arrows moving me around, but her heart wasn't ticking anymore. It left me stuck in place.

My first step towards the bed I nearly stumbled, my legs turning to wet cerement. The rest of the steps I took were hard, until I was standing near her head. I slowly sit down beside her, the bed tilting slightly taking my weight… but she didn't move, her eyes lay still under their lids.

Yet what broke my resolve was when I took her hand in mine, and she was cold. My Bloom, my Fire Fairy, my beautiful was never cold, she was always warm, always a flare of strength.

A choked noise escaped me, and I bent my head to try and subside it, bringing Blooms hand with mime to my chest. I could feel sadness and despair bubble up, but along with my anger and temper. Bloom was always afraid of my temper… so right now I force it back down.

I sat there for a few moments just holding her hand, kissing the back of it every now and again. In my mind I just pretended she was asleep, because it was a lot easier to handle, even though it was unhealthy grieving.

Finally I lean over closing my eyes, kissing her on the forehead for the last time." I love you… And I promise-" I whisper." I'll never forget what you have given me, and I will look after him."

I stand up, letting her hand rest beside her and walk out the door with out looking back.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Walking back out of the room, closing the door behind me I am faced again with my family and friends. I still don't look to their faces, instead I walk to my right to where Flora is.

Heilia stands with her, hands securely on her shoulders as I could see tears dribbling down her cheeks. Carefully she holds that little bungle to her chest, looking down at him before back up at me.

" I would like to see my son, Flora."

She tries to pull one of her smiles but it falters in heartache as she nods, slowly passing me my child. Holding him he is lighter then expected, and looking down I saw his face and I saw, even if he was barely a part of this world yet, he had touches of Bloom on his features.

"Bloom said, before-" Flora's voice cracks, and she pauses before continuing." She said he looks just like his father."

The knowledge that Bloom got to see him before she died has me filled with a sad joy. But yet she still wouldn't be able to see him grow for the rest of his life.

Looking down at my son now I was relieved. I dreaded I would look down in loathing, like my father did to Bloom for what she reminded him of. But all I feel now is a desperate need to protect, because in my arms right now is all that is left of my Bloom.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

 **This was a very hard, emotional chapter to write. But all I am going to say now, is never lose hope…**

 **(Bonus Chapter enouncing next chapter, still time to vote for what you want. Also next chapter will be posted tomorrow, as I will be unable to post on regular schedule, also you don't have to wait as long ;)**


	30. Chapter 28

Third Person POV

The whole room was quiet, filled with sadness. And Lily, the little 5 year old couldn't understand why.

She could recognize many people around the room, her mother's friends. But others who were dressed quite royally and she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

Sitting on her father's lap, his arms around her in a hug she cranes her neck up to look at him. She noticed he looked sad to." Daddy?"

Heilia's eyes drift down to his daughters." Yes Lily."

"Where's Mommy?" She asks, wondering where she was after she was dropped back here after being babysat by Eve. She remembered Eve also looked unhappy as she walked away, Lily noticing the smile she gave her was not reaching her eyes.

"Your mother has to take care of some things first, she will be here soon." He says softy to his daughter. Yet Lily was still curious, unsure of the happenings around her.

" But where's Aunty Bloom?" She asks softy, she always saw he godmother when in the palace." Why isn't she here?"

Heilia forced himself to hide the pain he felt when his daughter was asking about Bloom. Flora and Heilia deiced tonight they would tell Lily what happened together when they were back home.

Her father took a deep breath." Honey-"

He his cut off by a soft wail of Hugo's, who is currently in the baby carrier to Heilia's right. On the couch they are seated on, he picks up his daughter off his lap and places her beside him.

Lily slightly annoyed that her little brother gets the full attention like usual s pouts and looks around the room. The door to the giant living room is half open, and she was tired of waiting for what she didn't know. Slowly she slides of the sofa, her feet having trouble reaching the ground for a few seconds before she is standing.

In her small pink sneakers she wonders out of the room, everyone else to absorbed in their grief to have noticed.

To Lily the castle was huge, a maze. But she had been guided down the halls by Eve many times and could start to decipher where abouts she was at the time. It seemed she only had to go down the long corridor to reach Bloom's room.

But peeking her head around the corner she saw a group of people talking. This made he retreat her head back incase she was caught. She wanted to go see her godmother, and what she was hoping her new god sister, or god brother.

I thought sprung to mind of how she could go into the room. Eve had taken her down some passageways that were woven in between the large corridors and rooms of the palace. She explained they were for servants, mainly used in the olden days when they were to not be seen.

Lily quickly made her way to the secret door that appeared just as a blank wall in a small passageway of the castle. She pushes at a certain spot, that she had to jump up to reach, and the door slid slightly aside. She pushed it until the opening was big enough for her small figure to fit through.

A little startled at first by the dark Lily preserved through the small dank narrow passages. She took one turn until another door appeared. Like before she pressed on it and slid until she could get through.

Lily felt the lack of energy she normally felt when entering this room to see her godmother. The curtains were drawn closed on a sunny day, and the room was eerily quite. Maybe she was not feeling good today like at the party….

She could see Bloom's figure lying under the sheets if she raised herself on her tiptoes from were she stood. Excited to see her godmother Lily bounded over to the side of the bed.

" Aunty Bloom! Aunty Bloom!" She said, coming to stand near Blooms head. But she was asleep. When getting no response Lily reached up her hand to gently shake Bloom's arm.

"Aunty Bloom, I'm here. Wake up!" She smiles, yet when her godmother still doesn't make a response to move, her smile slowly fades. Maybe Aunty Bloom was playing a game, yet Lily was getting upset by it now" Its not funny Aunty Bloom, wake up…"

There was still no response.

In one final attempt Lily crawls up onto the bed, stepping over Bloom's legs to jump up and down on the mattress. If this wasn't going to get her godmother to stop teasing her, she didn't know what else would work.

Bloom didn't even flinch, her body and hair ended up slightly shifting from it's original position. In defeat Lily sinks to her knees beside her, tears of frustration leaking onto her chubby cheeks.

"Aunty Bloom, please wake up…" She sniffs, reaching out again to shake her awake. Nothing was working, and while crying Lily rested her head on her godmother's chest, her arms flung over her.

" Please Aunty Bloom…" She begged, closing her eyes tight. Just as she did this, the tear the drizzled from her cheek, fell unto Blooms upper chest. A golden light sparked free, soon brightening the room with its power.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flora had just walked out of the nursery, after helping Sky put his son down for a rest after being fed. She had nearly cried as she watched Sky feed him with a bottle, a nervous dad, and yet a nervous wreck. All she wanted to see was her friend by his side, Bloom being just as nervous but together she knew they would be smiling.

She had to get out of there quicker then she probably should, but any longer and she would have begun crying again. Bloom was gone… and she had watched as her friend struggle to keep her eyes open as Flora held the baby so she could see his face. She had tried to coax her to stay with everyone, but it was too late.

Right now she wanted to be with her own children, realizing how much she needed to be with them from what she is experiencing.

Walking back to the living room where Heilia and the children are she was stopped short as her husband was walking around, searching as if looking for something.

" Heilia?" She asks, approaching him. His eyes widen as they come to focus on her.

"Have you seen Lily?" The question has her heart speeding up.

"No, where is she?"

The pause before Heilia spoke was answer enough." I turned to look after Hugo for a second-"

"Heilia!" she hisses, panic setting in. After today all her emotions burst quicker then expected." You know she wonders off now."

"I know." Heilia to was getting agitated, guilty for what happened. And now Flora getting mad was making him extra frustrated and worried. " But she couldn't have gone far."

Just as it was said, a rally of gasps and shrieks echo through the corridor. The married couple look at each other before hurriedly making there way to the direction of the commotion.

Bloom's birth parents and a set of elders are crowed around the open door to the bedroom. A bright white and gold glow pours out of the room. Completely startled and worried Flora bounds to the direction, pushing past everyone to enter. Heilia closely follows behind.

She has to squint her eyes, and shield them from the brightens, but once adjusted Flora could see the outline of two figure. One was Bloom's body, the other a small shape and Flora gapes as she realizes it's her daughter.

"Lily!" She shrieks, pushing through the thick air and light to get to her daughter. Already she is heart broken that Lily had witnessed death at such a young age. But right now she was more worried about Lily's health, and what was happening. But when Lily's head lifted up from her godmother's body Flora could have sunk to her knees in relief.

Slowly as Lily's head turns to the direction of her mother, the light radiating from her slowly fades. Leaving the room just as dark and gloomy when the young girl first walked in.

Bursting into tears, Lily stumbles off the bed to her mother, her sobs loud. Over whelmed from all that has happened she opens her arms to be held. And Flora obliges, picking up her daughter, one arm under her bum as her little legs wrap around her waist. Flora's other hand holds the back of her daughters head.

" I wanted Aunty Bloom to wake up…" She cries. Heilia comes around, and rubs his daughters back. Heilia and Flora share a mixed look of relief and worry. Relief she seems unharmed, worry because what ever happened then was something they have never witnesses before from their daughter.

Slowly after a minute of trying to calm Lily down, and try understand what happened with out any progress Flora hands Lily over to Heilia. They turn to see Bloom, still lying still… still gone.

They move to leave but a single rustling sound has Flora halting in her steps.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **?**

 **I wonder what you guys think?**

 **Also rounding up your votes for the bonus Chapter, I can say the one I will be writing is….**

 **The Wedding!**

 **It was a close call, so I might end up righting another one if I have time.**

 **So thanks for all your votes and reviews, they made me so happy that you're still enjoying and following the story!**

 **So please continue to review and see you in two days!**

 **Love U**


	31. Chapter 29

Bloom POV

I always saw my life, metaphorically, as a burning flame. It was my power I drew from whenever I used magic, but also tied to my actual life source. But today, as my labor progressed that blazing flame I could feel slowly started to dwindle down to embers.

I finally understood the pain of childbirth, and it was agonizing, probably even more so in my tired condition. But after the pain stopped I got to see him, the child I sacrificed my life for. To me he looked so much like Sky, but I knew when my husband would see him he would think the opposite. Either way he was a beautiful blend of both of us.

Yet the moment didn't last as Nimwah grew tired in my body. All that time fighting against its once own power took its toll. It also took its toll on me.

The moment I shut my eyes, was the moment I knew they wouldn't reopen. My little flame turned to embers. And I sat there in the darkness that was now dawning on me, trying to warm myself up helplessly by a dying fire.

Death had come, and it was awaiting the moment those embers turned to ash.

But a breathe from nowhere breathed life back into the fire. And more and more air was rushing past lifting them into flames that warmed my body so intensely it was unexpected. Gold light flooded the darkness, and I felt a shift around me. Nimwah, the great dragon was stirring again.

I felt so shocked I took in a huge gasp of air, and saw the light.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was like waking after a fuzzy dream. Only remembering blotches before they faded.

But awaking I felt every ache in my body flare up, and my bones felt ten times heavier. It was like I had a fever.

"Bloom…" I heard a familiar voice, softly spoke as if unsure above me. I tried opening my eyes, but everything was blurry. I wanted to rub them but the thought of lifting my arms gave me pain. Rapidly blinking would have to do.

Eventually my vision came into focus enough to recognize Flora. She was gaping at me, hands either side of her face as she shook her head. It made me feel even more confused.

"Flora." My throat was so dry I spoke as if my vocal cords where scratched on sand paper." What's wrong?" I manage to say.

I hear her inhale a sharp breathe of shock. Yet still confused and now slightly panicking I look around me. It was a comfort to now I was in my room, but looking down at my body something began to tug at my memory. I never thought I would miss my giant protruding stomach, but now being deflated has me frightened.

I had just had a baby… where was he.

Flora sensing my train of thought quickly comes to sit on the side of the bed. Hands coming to rest lightly on my shoulders." He's fine, absolutely fine… _your_ fine." She breathes as if she is still trying to believe what she sees. And my mind starts trying to figure out why… I was supposed to be… _dead_.

"How?" I could only get out, as the dryness of my throat made it hurt when I talked.

Flora's eyes wander back behind her, her head craning to the doorway. There stood a flabbergasted Heilia, holding to his side a very weepy looking Lily.

"Aunty Bloom?…" She whimpers, rubbing her eyes from what I am guessing was a lot of tears.

"Hi Lily…" I croak, a smile coming to form on my face from the sight of my goddaughter.

She wiggles out of her fathers gasp easily, as Heilia looked too stunned to protest. Her feet do a light run to my side, her head reaching a little over the lip of the bed.

"Why weren't you waking up…" She whispers, a concerned pout on her lips. Being still completely confused as to why I am still breathing I don't fully understand the situation. But from this I could tell Lily might have witnessed something that has clearly distressed her and her parents.

I muster the best smile, reaching out my arm off the bed with a soft wince. With my fingers I softy stroke Lily's cheek." I'm alright now…"

Lily looking relieved, moves to climb up onto the bed, but Flora grabs her first. She lifts up her daughter to sit on her lap with her." Be carful Lily…" She whispers to her." Aunty Bloom is a bit weak right now."

Lily seems to understand and remains still.

"How Flora?" I ask again. She takes a couple moments to think of what to say. But the instant she opens her mouth the doors burst open to the room.

I'm assuming Heilia must have gone out and said something because my birth parents and Daphne come rushing in. Flora barley had time to move herself and her daughter before they came to me.

I don't know how many people came and went. Crying and smiling, touching my cheeks or kissing them for my 'recovery'. I still had no idea what was going on, and I tried to smile and be polite but the only people I wanted to see were my friends and family. Especially my husband and child.

Stella and Musa were part of the parade that came in, but they quickly caught on by how over whelmed I was getting. So together, with out fighting for once, they usher everyone out. Once the room is quiet again I feel myself calm down, my eyes wondering around to all my friends.

"Where's Sky?" I ask in a whisper, my voice even more stained from before.

"Brandon's getting him." Stella informs me softly, quietly brushing stray sweaty hairs from my face, tucking them behind my ears, and fluffy up my greasy hair.

"What are you doing?" I murmur to her, eyebrows furrowed.

She gives me a famous Stella smile." Sprucing you up for Sky."

" I'm literally death warmed up Stel, try your best." I roll my eyes, and it has Stella let out a little laugh in response. I could tell it was a more nervous laugh then humored.

At that moment the door to the bedroom bursts open. Sky stands there, eyes wide and searching. I noticed though his red rimmed eyes, and crinkled clothes, my heart hurts from what ever he has just gone through. When our eyes meet he sways on his feet, his hand bracing against the door frame. Brandon behind him puts on a steadying hand on his shoulder to keep him up right.

Once composed he walks over quickly to my bed side, the girls all-moving to the side of the room. I couldn't tell if the fall to his knees was deliberate, or his legs simply gave way, but once eye level with me he wraps his arms around my frame. My muscles screamed in protest but I could care less, as the warmth radiating from him was a comfort I needed to feel.

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming…" Sky whispers into my neck. He was shaking, and I could feel the wet slick of tears down my skin.

"Your not, I promise." I croak, holding back the lump in my throat. He pulls away so his face is inches from mine. Glistening tears of disbelief run down his cheeks. I find the strength in my arm to lift it and wipe them away. I run my thumb down his cheek, gently gliding over the side of his mouth where he moves to kiss the pad of my thumb.

"How?"

"I…" I stumble on the question, still completely confused as to how I was breathing again. My head cranes to the left to look at my friends, in particular Flora, still holding Lily who has her face pressed into her mothers shoulder." I don't know…"

Flora seeming like she had no words, and looking reluctant to share to everyone keeps her mouth closed. Her eyes filled with worry as if I was going to point her out. Instead the thought to do so is wiped over by another.

"Where is he?" I ask, looking back to Sky.

He wears a soft smile as he comes to glide his fingers down my cheek." He's fine, my mother's looking over him."

"I want to see him…" I whisper. Even if I didn't have the strength to hold him, I desperately wanted to see his face again.

Sky nods with a sad smile." He's sleeping, when he wakes I'll bring him straight here… but right now, I'm getting Dr. Michaels."

"I'll call for her." Flora says, surprising everyone. With all eyes on her she flushes and pulls a forced smile before heading for the door. She eyes Heilia and he follows her out. The couple looked very concerned about something.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I had never seen Dr. Michaels, or any doctor looked as trumped when she walked in to see me alive. After taking a minute to compose her surprise she got to work, doing many routine tests on my health, and on a woman who had just had a baby.

Yet she said besides being weak, and a little dehydrated I was in top health. She said it was if my power was relit, reborn or sparked back to life. I had asked if she knew how that could be possible but she was just as curious as me about the matter.

When she left, Sky lay beside me, with me ticked up into his side. We didn't speak much; I think he was still in a trance from all that had happened in the day. But we were soon disturbed by someone at the door.

To my surprise it was Flora, as before I thought she looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here. Behind her Heilia walks in, the pair looking quite apprehensive.

"Is everything alright…" Sky sits up straighter as he to notices there expression.

They pull wary smiles." Yes." Heilia says." Its just, we thought you should know something…"

He looks down to Flora, who is looking down to the ground biting her lip. He whispers something to her, and she shakes he heard coming forward to be nearer to me.

"Its Lily…" she says.

My eyes widen." Is she alright-"

"Yes." Flora cuts in." It's just… when you had… passed we had decided to tell her later tonight. But being upset, she wandered off and somehow found her way in here, to see you…."

 _Dead_. I finished the sentence in my mind. I feel sick and saddened that Lily had to witnesses that, and I feel guilty.

"But as we were looking for her…" Flora gives a look to Heilia." We heard a commotion, and we came to your room and we found… Lily crying over you, and a great golden and white light was emitting for the both of you… we have no idea how it happened, Lily has never done something like that before… but I think it had to do with your… recovery."

Thoughts were whirling in my head from what she's told me. That golden white light seeming familiar, a fragment of a memory I was trying to place.

"Lily is fine though." Sky clarifies.

"Yes, she's exhausted but completely fine." Heilia says, coming to wrap and arm around his wife's shoulders.

I was still sifting through my memories trying to place that golden white light. But when I recall on what Dr. Michaels said, about my power being possibly relit ,it had me remembering." The egg…"

" What?" he whispers, craning his neck to look at my face.

"The day King Miler tried to kill Flora… I used the Great Dragon Egg to heal her." My gaze goes to Flora, he eyes wide and mouth agape.

"You don't think…" She says.

I to was trying to understand." Possibly… I don't know exactly how it lived on in her, but it makes sense. The only thing I question is whether the power of the egg has been bound to hers to make it stronger… or if she possess the great dragons power as well…."

"Or that power she could have been just carrying, and now it has been passed back to Bloom…" Sky adds. The room is left in silence.

"Either way…" Heilia says, giving a concerned look to Flora who remains silent and in shock." We also came here to ask if you could keep this knowledge quiet, we fear people might think Lily posses such a great power, were afraid-"

" I understand." I say forcing a confidant smile on my face, to hopefully make the fearful looks on theirs to fade." We will figure this out, I promise."

Heilia nods his thanks. Flora however still looks terrified.

"Flora." I say and he hers slowly drift up to mine. "Everything is going to be fine, I'll be there for Lily."

Seeming like some of the weight is lifted off her shoulders she smiles, yet it doesn't reach her eyes. I guess I can now say I understand her concern being a mother myself now. I had only seen my son once but wanted to make sure we was alright no matter where I was.

Flora came and gave me a hug saying goodbye, she would come and tell me tomorrow if Lily would tell her anything else about what happened.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.

Sky made me rest, even though I didn't want to. My body was tired but my mind was buzzing, and that combination is always a difficult one when trying to fall asleep.

But waking up I didn't know how much time had passed, but Sky was still next to me. His arm was draped over my waist, and his head was snuggled at the crook of my neck. I smile, managing to bring my tired arm up to stroke his hair back. I softly do this until it seems to disturb his slumber. His eyes bolt awake and blink rapidly until they rest on me.

Seeing my face his body relaxes and he tightens his hold on my waist." I feared I would wake to you gone still…" he mummers into my hair.

"I'm still here…" I whisper back, craning my head to look him in the eye.

He smiles, leaning over to kiss me on the lips. It's a light kiss, but I can feel the desire and love behind it.

A soft knock draws us back, and we both turn our eyes to the door. My heartbeat picks up as I see Samara there, with my son bundled in her arms. She to looked happy to see me, her eyes watery. She steps into the room, walking slowly as she looks from her grandson to me.

Once beside the bed, she makes a move to hand him to me." Someone wanted to meet their mother."

I smile, raising my arms to take him but realize quickly how shaky and weak they are. Samara must notice this to as she stops short, hesitant to pass him on. It might be the hormones still running in my system but I was nearly about to burst into tears. The fact I couldn't even hold my son after coming back from the dead had me nearly sobbing in despair.

"Come here." I hear Sky whisper, drawing me out of my sadness. He sits us up, and moves so he sits behind me, my back resting comfortably on his chest. His arms either side of me reach up and take our son, he brings him down so he is close to my chest. I wrap my arms around Sky's, as we hold our son together.

Pushing the light blue blanket away from his face, I get another, of what I am hoping is many, glances at his precious face. Looking at him now I could see Sky, only little hints of me. Yet when he opens his eyes, I am met with my own. A dark blue. He blinks them a bit, and he lets out a small yawn with his small mouth. I quietly chuckled, but also realized I was crying as drops of water hit and soaked the blanket. Samera had already left us in peace before I could say thank you.

" He's beautiful…" I whisper, running a finger along his cheek. It was so soft to touch." What's his name?"

Sky kisses the side of my head." I haven't come up with a name yet… but _we_ get to decide now."

I smile at that. But it soon becomes a nervous smile as I had thought of a name, partially a boy's name. Yet I was too scared of what Sky would think. But now I realize life is too short to be afraid.

"I have an idea… I thought we could name him after your father."

Sky goes tense. I knew his relationship with his father could be even more complicated then mine. Even though he did some terrible things in the past, in the end I wouldn't be here, holding my son if it wasn't for him.

"Bloom…" he whispers." Are you sure…. After everything?"

I nod." Yes, in honor of his sacrifice and his love for you I would like to call him Erendor."

"Thank you Bloom." He kisses me ear." But as much as that means to me… honestly I never really liked the name Erendor, I find it to old and formal."

A smile tugs at me lips." Honesty… I think the same." I feel the rumble of Sky's chuckle against my back." But what if we shorten it… Eren."

"Eren." Sky tests the name on his lips." Eren… I like it."

The name decided we both quietly look back down to our son. He seems to have drifted off again.

"Welcome to our world, Eren." I whisper, and lean down and kiss his forehead.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **She's alive! I can finally say it. It was so hard to not say anything as all you guys were reviewing and messaging me wanting to know. I have sort of planned this from the middle of The Lost Years… so hopefully it was worth it.**

 **Also to the people that wanted Erendor to come back… sorry, but in some way he has returned.**

 **I hope you like this longer chapter, as I am still working on the Epilogue and plan that to be posted in the next couple days. For the Bonus chapter hopefully some time in the next two weeks, as they take a bit of time to write.**

 **So I hope everyone is happy! Please review and I will hopefully be back soon.**

 **Love U**


End file.
